Heridas Abiertas
by Old Direction
Summary: AU. El pasado es el pasado. Puck, Santana, y Rachel Corcoran han seguido adelante, pero cuando su madre decide tomar a una adolescente, viejos recuerdos resurgen. Además, nuevas cicatrices se hacen y navegan a través de la adolescencia, las cuales podrían no sanar
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_La habitación estaba a oscuras. La casa crujió como si tuviera su propia voz. Pasó el dormitorio familiar que le dio un escalofrío. Su cabeza se levantó. Ella lo oyó. El grito. Su sangre se congeló y su corazón dejó de latir en ese momento._

Los ojos de Santana Corcoran se abrieron de golpe. Miró a su alrededor. El cielo apenas empezaba a iluminarse. Otro día estaba a punto de comenzar. Se movió un poco en su cama. Ella no podía estar cómoda, nunca pudo sentirse cómoda después de ese sueño. dio un resoplido. No podía hacerlo. Tenía dieciséis años por el amor de Cristo. Se mordió el labio y echo un vistazo al reloj. 04:34 am. no iba a ser esta persona débil. Sin embargo, tenía que comprobarlo.

En silencio, se quitó las sábanas y se abrió paso a través del piso de madera frío. abrió la puerta silenciosamente maldiciendo por lo crujidos que daba. Se imaginaba tan ligera como el aire, mientras caminaba rápidamente y en silencio a la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y dio las gracias por que no crujió. Lanzó un suspiro que no se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Rachel estaba profundamente dormido en su cama. Está bien, está bien, Santana dijo a sí misma. Puede volver a mi habitación ahora. Sus pies sin embargo tenían una mente propia. Abandonaba la habitación de su hermana menor, Se detuvo un segundo viendo el bajar y subir de la respiración de la joven. Estaba acurrucada en posición fetal en su gran cama de matrimonio. Santana sonrió. Podría montarse un elefante en la cama y seguir teniendo espacio. Los instintos de Santana la llevaron a sentarse a su lado. negó con la cabeza. Era Santana Corcoran. Ella no necesitaba dormir con su hermana de once años, era ridículo. Tenía que dejar de hacer esto. Ella continuó en su lado hasta que se quedo dormida.

Rachel se dio la vuelta en la cama y se estiró. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió un brazo que le cubría. bajó la mirada hacia la mano. le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es sólo Santana, bebé," oyó decir a su madre con suavidad.

Levantó la vista para ver a su madre y la vio abriendo las cortinas. El sol brilló en el rostro de Santana y Rachel.

"Gah! ¡Mamá!" Santana gruñó cuando ella puso la almohada sobre su cabeza.

Rachel se rió y se sentó. "Levántate floja", dijo empujando a Santana.

"Deja de hacer eso", dijo Santana. "aah. Es muy temprano!" gimió.

"No, no lo es," se rió Shelby mientras se sentaba al lado de las niñas. "Rach, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía tengo que arrastrar tu hermano fuera de la cama, por lo menos tienes unos diez minutos antes de que comience el robo de su agua caliente."

Rachel miró a Santana. Shelby dio a su hija más joven una sonrisa amable. "Ve, bicho," ella dijo metiendo la nariz suavemente.

La joven miró a Shelby recordando de pronto un punto importante que tenía que compartir. "Creo que deberíamos instituir duchas rapidas en nuestra casa", dijo con una sonrisa. Santana soltó un gemido debajo de su almohada. Rachel continuó. "" Voy a demostrar que, aunque vivimos en un vecindario de ricos, debemos pensar más sobre el medio ambiente. Mamá, ¿te das cuenta que nuestra casa es una de las más grandes no sólo en el barrio sino en todo Lima. La cantidad de energía que gastamos debido a nuestro estilo de vida decadente es bastante escandaloso. ¿Sabes cuánta agua utiliza una ducha de diez minutos? Vi un documental que-''

"Ve, Rachel!" Santana gemía debajo de la almohada.

"Va a ser la ducha más rápida jamás. Tómame el tiempo, mamá!" Rachel dijo besando a su madre en la mejilla.

Santana se apoyó sobre los codos y miró detrás de ella. "Realmente tenemos que volver a evaluar lo que está viendo."

"Santana", Shelby comenzó cuando ella tomó el lugar de Rachel y se puso al lado de su hija mayor. Santana se acomodo en la parte posterior de la cama.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Te dejo ser la mamá y yo seré la chica", Santana dijo rodando los ojos. Lo Había oído demasiadas veces. "Apesta tener una terapeuta para tu madre." negó con la cabeza. "Sólo estaba diciendo que deberíamos darle algo mejor que ver. Las pistas de blue. ¿No es para su edad apropiada?"

Shelby esbozó una sonrisa. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hija. Un confortable silencio las cubrió. "Así que vas a decirme por qué estás aquí?" Shelby preguntó finalmente.

Santana se tensó en brazos.

"Vamos, Sanny habla conmigo", susurró Shelby.

Santana se quedó en silencio. Se recostó contra su madre, pero no dijo una palabra. Sintió en el pecho de su madre una respiración profunda.

"¿Has tenido ese sueño otra vez?" -le preguntó a sabiendas.

Shelby sintió que su hija se relajaba en sus brazos. Era como si necesitaba a alguien para decirlo. Santana apenas había conseguido contarle a su madre en voz alta cuando comenzaron sus primeros los sueños. Su hija mayor podría hacer frente a cualquier persona con palabras ingeniosas y bien ejercitados-, pero para hablar de sus sentimientos fue otro desafío. Para todos sus hijos, era todo un nuevo lenguaje que parecían olvidar todos los días. Fue una lucha, pero Shelby nunca dejaría de luchar. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y juró que nunca volvería a abandonar las promesas que hizo a sus hijos años antes.

La joven seguía de espaldas a ella. "Cariño, ella está bien. Me alegro de que hayas venido aquí para ver cómo estaba. le gusta cuando vienes aquí-''

"Pero sabe que estoy aquí porque tengo miedo", dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a su madre mientras se sentaba. "Y yo odio eso."

"Que ella sabe que tienes miedo, o que tienes miedo?" Shelby preguntó apoyado contra la cabecera.

Santana miró a su madre mientras ella buscaba su respuesta.

"Ambos", dijo finalmente. "Fue hace ocho años", Santana susurró con un movimiento de cabeza. "Yo no debería estar teniendo ese sueño nunca más."

Shelby miró a su hija con cuidado. había tenido discusiones como esta en su tiempo y el tiempo de los clientes de nuevo. Sin embargo, tener esta discusión con su hija hizo las cosas más difíciles. Las líneas se difuminan.

"No va a ser un momento milagroso en que todo ello sólo se va lejos y te conviertes en esa persona nueva. eso está bien. Está bien tener miedo, pero ahora estás a salvo. Okay? Rachel está a salvo. Tu hermano está a salvo. ¿Qué les digo, chicos? "

Santana puso los ojos. "La vida es sólo un trabajo en progreso," dijo ella con una voz casi seria.

"Y estás haciendo un gran trabajo", susurró Shelby dándole a su hija un abrazo tranquilizador.

"¿me tomaron el tiempo?" Rachel entró en la habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Shelby alzó las cejas y su hija mayor reflejaba su mirada. "Por supuesto, lo hicimos, bebé", dijo Shelby desenredándose de Santana. "Seis minutos dieciocho segundos."

Rachel sonrió. "No está mal", dijo. "No está mal en absoluto."

La joven caminaba con orgullo al armario y desapareció mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

"¿ realmente le tomas el tiempo?" Santana preguntó dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

"¿No te gustaría saber", dijo Shelby con un guiño.

...

Puck sacó la camisa sobre la cabeza mientras entraba a la cocina. Rachel estaba subiendo al mostrador para tomar un vaso. Sin una mirada en ella, casualmente tomo el cristal y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Entonces agarró a Rachel suavemente de la cintura y la puso en el suelo.

"Noah! Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las cosas yo mismo" Rachel resopló.

Noah Corcoran no miró a su hermana más joven, mientras abría la puerta de la nevera y cogió el cartón de leche. Tomó un trago y lo puso sobre el mostrador. Él optó por ignorar el rostro disgustado de su hermana.

"leche?" , le preguntó.

"Yo no bebo leche," dijo Rachel con una mirada de absoluto horror.

Puck se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué comes?" , le preguntó.

"Soy vegetariana, Noé," dijo con un profundo suspiro. "Eso significa que no como ningún producto animal."

Noah asintió. "Oh bien. ¿Comes tocino?"

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Noah, te acabo de decir que yo no como cualquier producto de origen animal."

"Así que no hay tocino?" dijo pacientemente, haciendo todo lo posible por parecer genuinamente sorprendido y confundido. Le dio una sonrisa. "Está bien. Te haré unos huevos." Le dio una sonrisa mientras miraba en el refrigerador y pretendió apoderarse de los huevos. Podía ver que Rachel estaba molesta. Fue muy gracioso, tener una oportunidad para dejarla pasar.

"Noah" Rachel dijo con frustración.

"Cariño", dijo Shelby entrando en la habitación. "¿Qué es todo este griterío?"

"Mamá, Noah no está respetando mi estilo de vida vegetariano", dijo Rachel con un profundo suspiro.

Shelby miró a su hijo mayor a sabiendas de que se había enemistado con su hermana.

"Yo no lo entiendo, ma", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Qué quiere comer?"

Shelby suspiró y le entregó a Rachel un plato de cereal vegano y leche de soja. "Come, bicho," dijo. Rachel entrecerró los ojos a Noah y se subió a la banqueta y empezó a comer en la barra. Shelby suspiró cuando vio a su hijo sacar algo de la nevera. Ella se inclinó sobre él y le quitó el trozo de pizza que Puck estaba comiendo y lo reemplazó con una barra de granola.

"Ewww", suspiró.

"¿Qué?" Santana preguntó cuando entró a la cocina con su uniforme de porrista.

"Nada, Noah quiere comer comida de la cena para el desayuno," Rachel se burló.

Santana arqueó la ceja y se apoyó en el mostrador al lado de Rachel mientras comía su cereal.

"Santana", Shelby le dijo.

La niña miró a su madre y se encontró cara a cara con un tazón. Ella puso los ojos y se sirvió su cereal.

Shelby miró a sus hijos a como ella descargó el lavavajillas."Muy bien. Tengo que trabajar un poco tarde esta noche Y-''.

"por eso , has estado saliendo a hablar con tu jefe por teléfono toda la semana?" Preguntó Rachel.

Shelby miró a su hija. Ella siempre se mostró sorprendida con Rachel Sin embargo, recordó lo observadora que era cuando era pequeña. era callada, pero sus ojos estaban muy atentos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Cuando Rachel hablaba, siempre había sido muy precisa. sacudió la cabeza al recordar cómo una niña Rachel de tres años sacaba su chupete y decia una frase claramente articulada y luego se ponia su chupete, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Deshacerse de ese chupete había sido un desafío.

"No sabes, jovencita que estoy discutiendo un caso", dijo Shelby cerrando el lavavajillas. "Hemos hablado de por qué estas cosas son privadas."

"Lo sé," dijo Rachel mirando su tazón. "Lo siento." Miró a su mamá. . "Lo siento, no fue mi intención -''

"Está bien, cariño", dijo Shelby tirando de Rachel en un abrazo al notar los primeros signos de un colapso. "Es sólo un recordatorio. No estoy enfadado. Está bien."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y miró su cereal. Santana se sentó a su lado tratando de ofrecer algo de consuelo con un pequeño empujón en su hombro.

"Así que estás trabajando hasta tarde mama?" la niña mayor intervino. vio que su madre estaba mirando con pesar a Rachel. Tenía que distraer a todos. "Puck, puede recogerla. Él tiene privilegios de alto nivel."

Puck miró a su hermana. Luego vio a Rachel mirando tranquilamente a él. "Claro, voy a buscarla, pero tiene que ver nuestras prácticas."

"Está bien, no me importa", dijo rápidamente. "Voy a estar bien puedo sentarme allí, hacer mi tarea y -.''

"Muy bien", dijo Shelby frotando la espalda de su hija menor. "Tengo algo que necesito hablar ustedes." Observó sus rostros cuidadosamente. "¿Recuerdan que les dije que yo tengo licencia de colocación terapéutica?"

"Para el cuidado de crianza?" Puck le preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de la barra de granola.

Santana dejó su cuchara. "Alguien se mudara con nosotros ¿no? Es por eso que limpiamos la habitación de invitados la semana pasada."

"No es inamovible,. Hablaremos más sobre ello esta noche. Quiero que ustedes lo piensen, sus preguntas y hablaremos esta noche."

"¿Es más joven que yo?" Preguntó Rachel.

"No lo sabemos ", dijo Santana a su hermana.

"Esto es algo que tenemos que discutir como una familia, pero sé que hemos hablado de la posibilidad varias veces y esas posibilidades no se concretan, pero creo que esto va a terminar pasando. Ustedes pueden estar molestos por eso, pero necesito que me lo hagan saber y -''

"No, te dijimos la primera vez que te apoyamos, mamá", dijo Puck. "Lo entendemos."

Shelby miró a sus hijos. , estaba orgullosa de ellos

"Santana? Rachel?" Preguntó Shelby.

"Estoy con Puck", dijo Santana con un gesto tranquilizador.

Rachel miró a su cereal. "Rach?" Shelby se inclinó sobre el mostrador y se vio atrapada a la mirada de su hija menor. "Rachel?"

"Estoy bien, mamá", dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa forzada.

Shelby soltó un suspiro y miró el reloj. "necesitan ponerse en marcha. Rachel, Noah te recogerá después de la escuela y te llevará a la práctica luego hablaremos más sobre esto, todos nosotros, esta noche."

"Suena fascinante, ma!" Puck dijo mientras agarraba sus llaves. Dio a Shelby un rápido beso en la mejilla. "¡Vamos!"

Santana dio un último bocado de su cereal. "Adiós, mamá! ¡Te quiero!" Y con eso ella salió detrás de su hermano mayor. Rachel se bajó del taburete y los siguio.

"Rachel," su madre la llamó.

"¿Sí?" –preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella.

"Te quiero tanto, tanto. Y yo te seguiré amando si no estás de acuerdo con esto, pero necesito que me digas ¿de acuerdo?" Shelby dijo suavemente.

"esta bien, mamá", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo prometo".

Shelby le besó en la frente. Oyó la bocina del coche. "Te veré esta noche, nena."

"Adiós", dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

...

El día escolar había ido bastante rápido. Había sol en la ausencia de la lider durante una semana. Sue había llamado a Santana en su oficina la semana pasada para decirle que ella estaba reemplazada como capitana, porque Quinn tenía algún tipo de gripe aviar o algo atroz. La falta de la capitana le había permitido abrazar de verdad el poder que estaba disponible. Ella sólo era un estudiante de segundo año, pero estaba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia social. dio una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando su presencia en su primer año todos se escabullían. Este era su territorio o, al menos, podría serlo; No la malinterpretes, le gustaba Quinn? Ella frunció el ceño y lo reconsideró. Tal vez; gustar era una palabra muy fuerte. Ella la respetaba en en su modo silencioso, sin cumplidos, no quería elevar su ego;

Sin embargo, ella estaba de vuelta y más perra que nunca. Compartieron algunas clases juntas y se habían asegurado de reafirmar su autoridad con mano de hierro. La perra rubia había slushiado a más que un puñado de estudiantes de primer año y había ordenado a Santana y Brittany obligar a dos de las más débiles Cheerios formar una linea para hacerlas llorar, La perra estaba de vuelta. Allí no se puede negar eso.

Para Quinn Fabray, Santana Corcoran siempre fue el segundo mejor. Ambas eran estudiantes de segundo año. Ambas estaban en la parte superior de la cadena social. Ambas eran Cheerios. Sin embargo, Quinn siempre iba por delante. Ella siempre fue mejor y mientras odiaba eso y quería ese lugar en la parte posterior, sabía que Quinn era mejor. Una pequeña parte de ella, que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, lo aceptó.

La Escuela había terminado. Puck y ella habían tenido una conversación en la cafetería diciendo que Santana sería responsable del hobbit durante la práctica. Quería entrar en el vestuario y fuera de las gradas antes de que comenzara la práctica. Ella entró al vestuario y vio a la perra Fabray. Santana le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Había algo un poco diferente en esos ojos de fuego. Sue Sylvester salió.

"Reúne a las chicas en el campo y comienza con los suicidios", dijo Sue casualmente. "Tengo que hablar con el capitán. Asimismo, que ya está disponible."

Santana sonrió se dirigió hacia el exterior. Vio a Rachel sentada tranquilamente en el banco. Su mejor amiga estaba sentada a su lado.

"Hey Britt," dijo Santana saludando a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola", respondió. "Bueno parece que la señora a cargo está aquí. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Rach."

"Adiós, Bretaña," dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Santana miró detrás de ella antes de que volvía la mirada hacia Rachel. Su mirada se endureció ligeramente.

"Voy a decir esto una vez. Quédate aquí. No quiero que andes por la escuela", Santana dijo rápidamente. Le dio la espalda a Rachel y le gritaba a las Cheerios en las líneas laterales. "Chicas! Suicidios! Vamos!" Un mar de uniformes rojos y blancos corrió a la cancha.

"¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?" Preguntó Rachel. "No soy un perro. Puedo caminar y hablar y cuidar de mí misma."

Santana entrecerró los ojos . "¿De verdad vamos a discutir sobre esto ahora?"

Rachel retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza.

Santana frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios. "Si tienes que ir al baño, simplemente hazme una señal ¿de acuerdo?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

Santana volvió a concentrarse en la práctica y comenzó a marchar hacia el campo. " llama a esto suicidios? Esas serían si fueran para personas ciegas lisiadas!"

Rachel negó con la cabeza a su hermana. Desde luego gritó mucho.

Santana comenzó a correr suavemente con las niñas que se burlaba de ellas por no ser lo suficientemente rápidas.

"Brittany, necesito tus ojos. Vamos, ayúdame", Santana llamó.

La rubia se quedó sin la formación y se paró junto a Santana respirando con dificultad. "¿Qué pasa?"

Santana se encogió de hombros. "Yo no quería la tortura por más tiempo", susurró. "Así que la perra a Cargo está de vuelta. Estaba tan agradecida de no tenerla en mi cara durante una semana. ¿Crees que la entrenadora se daría cuenta si pongo ántrax en su Gatorade?"

"Oh para, San," Brittany se rió. "Tu y yo sabemos que no la odias tanto como pretendes. Sólo es amenazada por su poder."

"Porque ella sigue quitandome lo mío", argumentó Santana. Señaló a un estudiante de primer año. "Campbell, ¿qué es eso de correr? Pareces un antílope retardado." Santana sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. Ella volvió su atención de nuevo a su mejor amiga.

Bretaña negó con la cabeza. "Ustedes dos son tan parecidas que es ridículo. Quinn es tan afable y ella está privada de su vida en el hogar. Y tu estas perdida por esa chica de alli." Bretaña hizo un gesto con la mirada vuelta hacia Rachel en las gradas.

Santana siguió su mirada y vio a Rachel que ya ni siquiera miraba la práctica, pero había extendido cuidadosamente su libro de texto a junto a ella y fue haciendo su tarea. Odiaba lo obediente que era. A veces ella quería discutir. quería que rompiera las reglas. Pero No mala suerte, se reprendió. Se volvió hacia la Bretaña.

"Es sólo que no entiendo, B", dijo Santana. "¿Ustedes! Muévanse!" le gritó a un par de chicas que se estaban retrasando. "ella respiró hondo y miró a su mejor amiga." Odio recibir órdenes de ella. Podemos ser un gran equipo si lo reconocía, pero noooooo ".

"Oh, San," Brittany rió. "Yo no creo que eso te haya de tu corazón. Tu no eres una santo."

"Estoy seguro que no es un cruzado," Santana rió. "Vamos. Debemos entrar en calor."

Bretaña se rió y siguió a su salida al campo.

...

Entró al vestuario con facilidad y confianza, pero su mirada demostró otra cosa. No tienen que conocer a Noah "Puck" Corcoran para saber que él estaba enojado. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras examinaba el vestuario. Tiró de su equipo y su camiseta de práctica cuando vio el producto de su ira. Le dio una sonrisa tensa. Entrecerró los ojos aún más. Odiaba que le tomara tanto placer a esto.

"Corcoran," gritó la entrenadora Beiste. "Reúne a los linieros ofensivos y salir al campo." La entrenadora miró hacia la otra parte del equipo. "Karofsky, conduce a un defensor y al campo. Vamos a ejecutar algunos ejercicios, chicas!"

Puck sacó su casco sobre la cabeza. Captó la mirada de su hermana en el otro lado del campo. se había dado cuenta. Había visto ese brillo en los ojos. había pasado toda su vida tratando de controlar su ira. De alguna manera en el camino aprendió a controlarlo. Sin embargo, había tres cosas a las cuales alguien podría amenazar en su vida que lo haría perderlo. Esas tres cosas significan mucho para él que incluso dejaría ir el lado de la ira posesiva.

Gritó para empezar el juego y el equipo se alineo en la línea de la yarda. Cerró los ojos con su objetivo. sonrió cuando vio a los ojos ya magullados del muchacho. Su hermana le va a pegar cuando lo golpee. Estaba ansioso. Puck miró a su equipo

"Listos, set, hut!"

Puck utiliza cada músculo de su cuerpo para pasar el balón a su compañero Finn y cargar al Karofsky en frente de él. El chico no sabía qué le había golpeado. Él estaba abajo gimiendo en el dolor de la fuerza brutal de Puck. Oyó gritar a Beiste desde la barrera. Se inclinó lentamente para pretender ofrecer al chico una mano. Karofsky la tomó. Puck levanto al chico y se acercó a su oído.

"Tenemos muchos más ejercicios que hacer. Así que ponte cómodo ahí abajo, perra," él susurró.

Karofsky lo empujó . "¿Qué demonios, hombre!"

Puck creó la línea de nuevo y él gritó. "listo, set, hut!"

Lanzó la pelota y se estrelló contra Karofsky de nuevo. Trató de darle crédito al chico por intentar escapar, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho cuando el chico gimió de frustración y dolor. Puck agarró las barras delanteras del casco de Karofsky y lo arrastro. Hizo caso omiso a los llamamientos de Beiste desde la barrera.

"Tocas a mi hermana, y yo me ocupo de tí", gritó en un tono extrañamente bajo. "Tu culo es mío."

"Corcoran!" Beiste le gritó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

"¿Qué demonios es tu problema?" Preguntó la entrenadora.

Puck negó con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa encantadora. "Nada, entrenadora. Mal día. Sólo me estaba disculpando con Karofsky por golpearlo tan duro."

Beiste entrecerró los ojos y miró a su capitán con cuidado. "hazlo un poco más fácil para él, Corcoran."

"Claro entrenadora" Puck sonrió.

El resto de la práctica no estuvo muy bien para Karofsky. Puck era ágil y discreto y fue capaz de fijar de forma rápida los golpes y con más facilidad, que pasó desapercibido por Beiste. Él no era el capitán de nada. Él estaría herido en la mañana y eso es lo exactamente quería Puck. Nadie se metía con su familia.

Su mente se dirigió a la noche anterior.

"¿_Qué es eso? " Puck le preguntó mientras empujaba su comida a la boca._

_Santana miró su brazo. "Nada", se encogió de hombros. "Sólo un moretón de Cheerios."_

" _Eres la capitana ... tu no recibes golpes. Tu das los moretones, "Puck argumentó mientras tomaba un bocado de su cereal_

" _Me hice cargo de él ", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "No te preocupes por eso."_

" _¿Qué quieres decir? ¡" Tomó un trago de leche del recipiente._

" _¿Qué quiere decir que te hiciste cargo de el? " Puck dijo arqueando la ceja y tomando otro vaso _

_Santana se encogió de hombros y agarró el recipiente de su hermano para servirse un poco de leche. "Karofsky pensó que podía tocarme y yo''_

" _El qué?! "_

_Santana miró y luego miró hacia la puerta de la sala de estar. "espera!" Se tranquilizó. "Sólo olvídalo. Me ocupé de él! Nunca piensas que puedo cuidar de mí mismo!"_

_Santana miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía esa sonrisa._

" _No te atrevas! Quiero una respuesta Santana! simplemente no puedes descartar esto, "Puck dijo acercándose a ella para que él no estuviera gritando._

_Ella no le hizo caso. _

_"Santana, todavía estamos hablando aquí, no te atrevas-'' Puck trató de decir. _

_ le dio una última mirada antes de que le llamaba a Rachel "Rach, ¿puedes venir aquí, por favor?"_

_Puck negó con la cabeza. "No puedes llamarla cuando quieres evitar una pregunta," susurró._

_" puedo. Y lo hago porque funciona", ella sonrió. _

_La niña de 11 años, entró en la cocina con una mirada de perplejidad en su rostro. "Pensé que ustedes estaban hablando de cosas que no quería que escuchara," dijo casualmente con un encogimiento de hombros._

_Santana miró a su hermano con tono acusador., dijo. "Pero. Hemos terminado."_

_"Estamos muy lejos de hacerlo," dijo Puck en voz baja a Santana. _

_"Me hice cargo de él", dijo Santana. _

_"te hiciste cargo de qué?" Rachel preguntó tomando asiento en el mostrador._

_"De un idiota", dijo Santana casualmente mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. _

_"Santana", dijo Puck con un suspiro. "¿En serio?"_

_"¿Qué hiciste?" Rachel preguntó en intereses._

_" le di un puñetazo en la cara", dijo la niña mayor con un encogimiento de hombros. _

_Rachel miró boquiabierta a su hermana mayor. "Mamá te va a matar", dijo en estado de shock._

_"querías ser incluida en la conversación. Te inclui. Ahora, no le diras ni una palabra a mamá." Santana inclinó la cabeza y levantó la ceja a su hermana menor._

_"¿Por qué le pegaste?" Rachel preguntó apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano._

_"Sí, San, ¿por qué le pegaste?" Puck dijo imitando Rachel y mirando a Santana burlonamente._

_Rachel le dio una palmada a su hermano. "¡No seas tonto!"_

_Él le dio un empujón de nuevo. _

_"No hay razón para seguir discutiendo," la niña mayor desestimada. Se volvió hacia Puck. "Déjalo."_

Puck volvió al presente. Había dejado caer la conversación de anoche pero seguro que no iba permitir que Karofsky se saliera con la suya. Se acercó a su coche y vio a su hermana esperando allí con los brazos cruzados. Dios, odiaba que ella fuera una Cheerio. De todas las niñas de esta escuela, su hermana no debería usar un uniforme de porrista . Demasiados chicos pondrían sus ojos en ella. No le gustaba ni un poquito.

...

Rachel le dio una señal a Santana hacia la escuela. La niña mayor le dio una rápida inclinación de cabeza y Rachel camino. Alli Divisó el auditorio. Ella sólo quería mirar. Recordó haber visto videos de su madre cantando. Recordó que soñaba con cantar en él.

Entró a la sala y se quedó mirando la escena con fascinación. Ella se encontró caminando hacia el escenario y tocar el piano

Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas.

"Eres muy buena en eso", gritó.

Dio un salto. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

"Hola Sr. Schuster," dijo poniéndose de pie cortésmente para saludarlo.

"Hola, señorita Corcoran," dijo con una sonrisa en su cortesía. Ella era sin duda diferente a sus hermanos. "Sonaba bastante bien. ¿Tomas clases?"

"No, usted sabe mamá es solo mamá", dijo Rachel con un encogimiento de hombros.

Sabía que su madre y el Sr. Schuster habían sido amigos, y el sabia acerca del increíble fondo musical de Shelby

"deberías tomar clases", dijo sentado en el banquillo. "¿Te gusta cantar?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, pero todos lo hacemos."

"¿Quieres hacer algunas escalas?" -preguntó mientras se desplaza de modo que estaba sentado correctamente en el piano.

"a usted no le importa?" Rachel preguntó con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

"¿Por qué iba a importarme?" , dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

"Es posible que tenga algo mejor que hacer", dijo Rachel.

Se echó a reír. "Desde luego, que no ."

...

"¿Crees que esto es duro? Trate de sentarse en la silla eléctrica! Eso es duro!" Sue gritó a través del megáfono. "A las duchas y salgan de mi vista!"

Santana miró sin aliento hacia las gradas mientras se limpiaba la frente sudorosa. ¿Por qué demonios Rachel no regresa del baño? Empezó a recoger sus cosas.

"Corcoran!"

Ella puso los ojos a sus compañeros de Cheerios sabían que ella estaba gritando sólo para reafirmar su autoridad.

"Fabray," se burló de nuevo. "El hecho de que hayas faltado una semana no significa que puedas ser una perra total."

"Cállate," Quinn dijo entre dientes. "Los ejercicios que ejecutaste antes de la práctica fueron descuidados y repugnantes. No me extraña que estés todavía atrás de mi."

"¿Eso es una especie de consejo?" Santana respondió. "Y para tu información los ejercicios eran lo que Sue ordenó."

Quinn miró por encima del hombro. Santana siguió su mirada. Había un taxi en el estacionamiento.

"¿Estas demasiada debilitada por tu plaga negra para conducir tu coche a casa?" Santana escupió. Miró alrededor del estacionamiento. "¿Dónde está tu coche?"

"Vete a la mierda," Quinn soltó. "Saca tu trasero de aquí al menos que quiera estar en el fondo de la pirámide."

Santana frunció el ceño. "tú no sabes que aún puedo golpearte."

"Trata", Quinn silbó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el taxi.

Santana miró detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados. Negó con la cabeza, no iba a lidiar con ella ahora.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" Puck preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Santana miró. "Me estoy encargando de eso. Ve por sus cosas!"

Ella pisoteó en la escuela. La perra rubia tonta pensó que lo sabía todo. Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un canto saliendo del auditorio. El canto de Rachel.

Se acercó y abrió la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

"Rachel!" Santana la regañó. "Vamos, ahora!"

"Hola, Santana," Will dijo poniéndose de pie poniendo su mano en el hombro de Rachel. Santana dio un gruñido . "Lo siento, sólo estábamos practicando."

"Bueno, se suponía que debías estar donde pueda verte", dijo Santana.

Rachel le dio al señor Schuster una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y bajó con su hermana, que le tomó la mano. "Lo siento, San," susurró.

Santana se suavizó, pero dijo en serio. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde."

Se dio la vuelta y miró al profesor de español. "¿No tiene algo mejor que hacer que pasar el rato con una niña de once años?"

"Santana, Yo-'' comenzó el profesor.

"Olvídelo".

Santana salió furiosa con Rachel detrás de ella

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic traducido**

**CREDITOS A: BEANER008  
**

**Hasta la proxima actualizacion! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Shelby preguntó mientras se volvía por el pasillo de la tienda de comestibles.

"Tonto", Santana se burlaba. "Me encontré con tu amigo del alma."

Shelby tomó la leche y Rachel la colocó en el carro. "Gracias, bicho," dijo ella. Se volvió hacia su hija adolescente. "¿Mi qué?"

"Schuster," Santana dijo rodando los ojos.

"Santana Corcoran, espero que muestres al hombre un poco de respeto," la regañó. Se volvió hacia Puck. "¿Puedes ir al otro pasillo y conseguir estas cosas? ¿No te entretengas y no comas nada hasta que hayamos pagado." Le entregó parte de la lista a su hijo. Ella se volvió hacia a Rachel y la miró, Shelby le dio un beso rápido en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Él estaba cantando conmigo," dijo en voz baja.

Shelby miró a Rachel con sorpresa y luego miró a su hija mayor, que había doblado los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

"cierto?" Shelby preguntó agarrando una variedad de cereales.

"Sí, ," Santana frunció el ceño.

"Rach, ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a Noé y te aseguras de que no coma cosas de la tienda."

Rachel suspiró y miró a su hermana y luego a su madre. " sólo puedes decir: 'Rachel, hablaremos de cosas que no queremos que escuches".

"Gracias, bicho", dijo Shelby besándola de nuevo. "Ve y saca tu frustración de este mundo injusto con tu hermano"

Rachel camino, Una vez que estaba en la esquina, Shelby miró a Santana.

"¿Qué está pasando?" -preguntó ella.

Santana seguía inclinanda para que pudiera ver a Rachel al lado de Noah en el mostrador de la panaderia. Shelby siguió su mirada.

"Ella está bien, San," le dijo a su hija. "Tu hermana puede caminar hasta el mostrador de pan por sí misma."

"Mamá", se quejó tomando unas tostadas de las estanterías y tirándolas en el carrito. No quería entrar aquí. Y no, Rachel no debe caminar en cualquier lugar sola.

"que pasó en la escuela?" Shelby intentó de nuevo.

"Estoy jodidamente molesta porque -''-comenzó.

"Hey, Shelby advirtió. "¿Por qué estás enojada?"

"La estúpida de Quinn Fabray regresó con un fuego debajo de su culo-''

"Santana!", Shelby volvió a recordarle al entrar en la sección de productos.

"Ella es tan autosuficiente, he estado en Cheerios con ella durante casi dos años, y es tan-. ''. Santana sacudió la cabeza" No lo sé…. regresa después de una semana y ella sólo gah! no sé! Es que no la soporto".

"¿Qué te hace pensar que está enojada contigo?" Shelby comenzó.

"Por supuesto, no se trata de mí", dijo Santana. "Pero todavía siento su ira." miró por encima del hombro de nuevo para asegurarse de que Rachel estaba en la tienda de Lácteos con Noé. Ella se había alejado un poco y estaba hurgando en los quesos. "¿Y sabes qué? tu amigo es muy espeluznante y yo no quiero que salga con Rachel."

"¿Quién ahora? Will?" Shelby dijo mientras embolsaba media docena de manzanas. "Coge un racimo de plátanos, por favor."

Santana las agarró y las tiró en el carrito. Shelby miró. "Lo siento", murmuró. Miró por encima del hombro de nuevo y Rachel ahora estaba mirando la selección de pastas y pizzas refrigeradas de brazos cruzados. Vio a un hombre mayor que llego al lado de Rachel. Ella sintió que su estaban muy pegados. Él estaba hablando con ella por casualidad y no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo. Suficiente, pensó se dirigió hacia la Corcoran más joven.

Apenas fue capaz de dar un paso hasta que sintió una mano en su brazo.

" está bien, Santana. Acaba de hablar con ella," dijo Shelby viendo su charla con la joven y el hombre con una sonrisa.

"No tienes idea de lo que está diciendo!" Santana dijo con fastidio.

" no es una bebé, Santana. Debes dejarla tener un poco de libertad. El truco aquí, es que ella piense que se alejó de Noé y que no está con nosotros, pero la estamos viendo. Si tu no le das un poco de libertad y la ahogas en su lugar, sus arrebatos y su búsqueda de hacer las cosas más aventureras serán drásticamente peor que tocar todo lo que no le gusta en el área de Lácteos". Santana miró a su madre, pero suavizó su mirada cuando dejó que sus palabras penetraran en su interior

"Todavía no me gusta", dijo Santana.

vio como Noah se acercó a ellas con un brazo lleno de carnes frías y quesos. Él llamó a Raquel y la pequeña morena sonrió al hombre y siguió a Noah.

Rachel miró con disgusto todas las carnes y quesos. "¿Crees que la chica nueva que se mueva con nosotros será vegetariana? Tal vez yo pueda inspirarla."

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron y dio una sonrisa burlona. "¿Es una broma verdad? Y recuerda que ella podría ser una niña. Mamá, ¿no?"

Shelby asintió en silencio.

bicho, nadie quiere ser vegetariano. Las personas están hechas para comer carne. si las personas no tuvieran que comer carne, ellos no tendrían que ser de carne.

Noah, si los dinosaurios siguieran en la tierra, seriamos considerados carne. Rachel le respondió de pie al carro

" Noah, Ve y toma la avena y leche de Rache;," Shelby le dijo.

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ir nosotros y hacer las cosas?" Noah se quejó.

"Debido a que tienes la capacidad de atención de una mosca," dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su hermano. "Vamos. Te contaré todo acerca de los beneficios de la leche de soja.."

El chico mayor se quejó, pero se dejó arrastrar.

"Santana, se que estás enojada con Quinn. Sin embargo, es necesario pensar realmente en lo que podrías estar enojada. Y en cuanto a Will. Voy a hablar con él sobre lo de pasar tiempo con Rach. Tal vez pueda venir a la casa y pasar tiempo con ella donde se puede escuchar desde la otra habitación, ¿vale? Es un viejo amigo, " suspiró y miró a su hija. "Si mantienes esta ira todo el tiempo, tendrás arrugas prematuras." Shelby ahuecó la mejilla de su hija y le besó en la frente.

Santana suspiró y siguió a su madre.

"Así que la persona que va a vivir con nosotros es una chica", dijo Santana tratando de romper el estado de ánimo.

Shelby comenzó a descargar el carro. "Sí," dijo ella en voz baja.

"¿Es más joven que Rach?" -preguntó mientras ponía los artículos de la cesta en la caja.

"No," respondió Shelby. Hizo una pausa mientras descargaba el carro. "Vamos a hablar de esto en otro lugar de acuerdo?"

"Está bien..." Santana dijo algo incómoda.

"prometo que voy a dar más información en casa. Es sólo que en el pasillo, no es un lugar apropiado", dijo Shelby suavemente. Ella comenzó a descargar el carro. "¿Puedes por favor ir a buscar a tus hermano y hermana, y asegurarse de que no se han desviado de la lista"

Santana asintió y fue a buscar a sus hermanos. Una sensación en el estómago le dio de esta persona, al vivir con ellos rea viviría viejos sentimientos…

...

Cuando llegaron a casa, Puck estaba más que agradecido. Sus hermanas se quejaban de algo y su madre estaba tratando de controlarlas Él tomó una bolsa de comestibles en un brazo y luego cogió a Rachel por la cintura y la puso sobre su hombro con el otro brazo.

"No más peleas," Puck murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

"Déjame en el suelo, Noé!" ella gritó. "Yo no soy un bebe! ¡Mamá!"

"Noah, ella pidió que la bajaras", dijo Shelby con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

Noah suspiró y sentó a Rachel en el mostrador.

Aunque reconozco que estas amenazado por el alto grado de estrógeno en la casa, Noah, no significa que puedas interrumpir una discusión con sólo quitándome de la conversación, "Rachel despotricaba a como ella alisó su falda y balanceaba sus pies sobre la esquina del mostrador. "Estaremos recibiendo un nuevo miembro de la familia mañana. Ella va a estar grandiosamente bien y espero – Shelby comenzó

"Es una chica?" se detuvo en sorpresa.

Shelby asintió y terminó poniendo el contenido de comestibles en la mesa. "ok, esta chica va a la escuela contigo y San", .

Puck sintió un nudo en la garganta y si lo hubiera hecho con esta nueva chica? Su mente comenzó a correr a través de todas las posibilidades.

"¿Qué quieres decir su escuela?" Rachel miró a su madre. Shelby miró a su hija menor. Vio a la chica desesperanzada. "Pensé que ella era más joven que yo." La voz de Rachel se volvió más tranquila. "Yo quería ser una hermana mayor no que tengamos otra hermana mayor."

Shelby se enderezó y le acarició el pelo a Rachel. "No llego a elegir. Esta chica es una pequeña hermana, Rach. Tendrán algo en común."

"Ya tengo una hermana mayor," dijo Rachel mirando a Santana. Shelby siguió su mirada. Santana se apoyó en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados.

"Pues nadie está reemplazando a San", aseguró Shelby. Buscó el rostro de su hija mayor. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Santana se quedó mirando el suelo, como si fuese a descifrar sus pensamientos. "Es sólo que ... Es sólo." Ella negó con la cabeza. llamó la atención de su madre y continuó. "Pensé que iba a ser alguien de Carmel ... O hicktown, . ... No del McKinley ..." Su voz se desvaneció.

"¿Pero no son ustedes los chicos más populares de la escuela?" Rachel preguntó honestamente buscando entre Puck y Santana.

"Ese es el problema", susurró Santana. Vio la mirada interrogante de Rachel. "Soy diferente en la escuela que en mi casa, bicho", dijo con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ser diferente?" -preguntó mientras sus piernas continuaron pateando inocentemente la parte superior de la barra.

"Porque asi soy yo", dijo Santana evitando los ojos de su madre.

"Hablando de eso, Santana", dijo Shelby seria. "Director Figgins llamo para informarme que habías golpeado a David Karofsky hace unos días."

Santana se enderezó y movió sus manos. "Él pensó que mi culo era suyo y -!" ella gritó.

"Santana, el idioma," Shelby la regañó.

"No, mi culo es mi culo, mamá! Así que le puse en su lugar", dijo Santana.

Shelby tomó una respiración profunda. "¿Por qué pensarías que golpear a otra persona podría resolver tu problema?" -preguntó finalmente.

Observó cómo su hija se desinfló físicamente.

"Yo estaba enfadada, mamá", dijo Santana como si fuera la explicación más razonable.

"Bueno, la forma en que repartes tu ira ha aterrizado tú detención. Sin embargo, tú y Puck no van a ir practicar mañana", dijo Shelby.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Santana.

Shelby miró a su hijo, que parecía estar contando algo en la cabeza.

"Noé, estás prestando atención?" oyó preguntar a su madre mientras estaba perdido en sus recuerdos.

"Claro", dijo asintiendo.

"Como estaba diciendo. Esta chica se estará moviendo con nosotros en el mañana y quiero que todos estén aquí. ha pasado por mucho, cuando esté lista va a abrirse con ustedes, pero no la presionen tanto, la semana pasada estuvo en una casa hogar, ya ha intentado escapar. Esto ha sido muy difícil para ella, No espero que les guste, pero espero que la respeten ", dijo Shelby. Ella cruzó los ojos y miró a sus hijos.

Santana estaba hirviendo y Shelby estaba segura de que no era sólo por perder la práctica. Puck estaba frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera tratando de responder a una pregunta de matemáticas. Shelby sonrió cuando sus ojos se posaron en Rachel. Ella estaba pensando profundamente también. Sin embargo, su cara todavía era tan joven que parecía la misma cuando era una bebé.

"¿ sus padres le hicieron daño?" Rachel preguntó en voz baja.

Puck se quedó mirándola. Ella todavía estaba sentada en el mostrador. Se mordió el interior de su labio mientras observaba a la joven que esperaba con impaciencia una respuesta. Se volvió hacia su madre cuando la respuesta no llegó de inmediato.

"Sí," dijo finalmente.

"¿Quién? Su papá?" Santana preguntó con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho.

Puck pudo ver como su otra hermana abrazó su propio enojo personal a través de la pregunta.

Shelby asintió. "Sí, y su madre emocionalmente."

Puck vio como su madre se lamió los labios. "Esta chica es parte de nuestra familia a partir de mañana. Los quiero en casa tan tan pronto como salgan de la escuela,".

"Pero mamá-''

"Santana", dijo Shelby en voz baja con fiereza. "¿Te acuerdas de cuando estabas en esta situación? Y lo asustada que estabas?"

Esta observación dejo a Santana con la guardia baja y Puck vio eso. Todos ellos se acordaron de lo que pasó.

"Por supuesto,", Santana susurré mirando cabizbaja.

con cautela se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Ella se dio la vuelta por un momento rápido. "Los quiero, chicos, y tenemos que ser honestos con los demás en cada paso de este camino ok?"

"Sí", respondieron todos en silencio.

"Puede ser muy duro, pero es parte de la familia."

No fue sino hasta momentos después de que su madre dejó que Noé, se diera cuenta de que todavía no sabía, quién era la chica.

...

Santana se sentó alrededor de la barra comiendo lentamente la cena. Puck estaba hablando de algo y Shelby estaba hablando de otra cosa. Rachel estaba pateándola inocentemente para preguntarle si estaba escuchando. va a McKinley? , se preguntó. Joder, gimió. ¿Y si era un perdedor de Lima que no quería nada más que etiquetarse a su alrededor y ser una popular imitadora. dio un suspiro. Sabía que estaba siendo ridícula. Y sabía de tener un grupo no era su mayor problema. Ella lo había hecho tan bien hasta este punto, para mantener este secreto a salvo. Cuando habían hablado de esto como una familia hace mucho tiempo, ella y Puck eran cien por ciento honestos. Habían pasado unos pocos años, después de sus propias experiencias con el sistema de cuidado de crianza. Yantana recordaba exactamente qué tan fuertemente se sentía por el apoyo a otras personas en el sistema.

Ella sintió un dedo tocando el brazo. Miró a Rachel. "¿Has terminado con tu plato?"

Santana asintió.

"Voy a ir ... uh ... hacer mi tarea", dijo Santana al frente de las escaleras.

"No, lo siento," Shelby la llamó antes de que ella fue capaz de llegar a la cocina. "Tienes que venir aquí y hacer su tarea con Puck."

"¿Por qué estoy en problemas?" -le preguntó con indignación.

"¿Se te olvidó que habías golpeado a otro ser humano en la cara?" Shelby preguntó con las manos en las caderas. "Ustedes saben que hacer las tareas en su habitación es un privilegio. Requiere confianza. no tienes ese privilegio por lo menos hasta el fin de semana."

"Mamá, esta regla en nuestra casa es un poco ridícula", dijo Santana con un suspiro.

"¿Te gustaría extenderlo hasta la próxima semana también?" Preguntó Shelby.

La niña mayor le dio un resoplido y se sentó en el mostrador con su bolsa momentos más tarde. Esta regla se había hecho desde que regresaron a vivir con Shelby. Padres normales castigaban adolescentes. Shelby Corcoran hizo sus propio castigos. Ellos tenían que estar en la vista en todo momento. Incluso cuando iban al baño, tenían que darle una mano a mano. Aunque, Santana y Puck se quejaron al respecto noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento del tiempo, hubo un pequeño consuelo de saber que su madre estaba alrededor y que no se iba.

Rachel, por supuesto, nunca estuvo en problemas y salió de la habitación con la cabeza alta.

Puck se sentó en silencio mirando sus papeles y luego vio a su madre que estaba revisando algo en su ordenador. Sin siquiera levantar la vista, ella diría algo así como "Noé, céntrate en tu trabajo y no en la pared." O "Yo te sugiero que pongas más energía en tu trabajo."

Su madre le había preguntado si recordaban cuando se encontraban en esa situación. ¿Cómo iban a olvidarlo? ¿Cómo iban a olvidar eso? Arrancó un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y escribió en él. "Tenemos que hablar esta noche." Santana levantó la vista de su tarea y leyó la nota. Ella frunció el ceño. "Gracias, pero no, Oprah", escribió de nuevo. "Lo digo en serio, Torpe," Puck le contestó. Santana negó con la cabeza, pero asintió.

"Está bien."

Un par de horas más tarde, Shelby subió a decirle a Rachel que fuera a la cama. Santana vio a su madre salir y se volvió hacia su hermano.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella.

"¿Quién crees que es?" , se preguntó.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" Santana gruñó volviéndose hacia su trabajo.

"Vamos. Estoy tratando de hablar contigo aquí", dijo frustrado Puck.

"No sé, ok", dijo con frustración, pero más suavemente. "De cualquier manera, tengo pensado en dejarle claro desde el principio, , no somos los mismos cuando estamos en casa que en la escuela."

"No creo que se vaya a necesitar que se lo digas", dijo Puck con una burla. Él negó con la cabeza. Miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que su madre no iba a venir y luego se inclinó hacia su hermana. " sé que tienes miedo y yo se que vas a ser demasiado cobarde para admitirlo."

"Admitir qué?" Santana se burló.

"Tú y yo, te acuerdas cuando estabamos separados", dijo Puck. Santana bajó la cabeza. "Bueno, pienso en ello de esta manera. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y nos queriamos a pesar de que nos sentíamos solos, pero esta chica sea quien sea, no tiene a nadie."

Santana se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Terminó un problema en su papel y cerro el libro. "Hemos terminado de hablar ", comentó, y salió de la habitación.

Puck sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hermana que se retiro. Él entendió. Después de años de sesiones de terapia familiar e incontables horas de Shelby hablando con ellos suavemente, en el medio de la noche después de una pesadilla, los dos estaban todavía enojados. Se trataba simplemente de que tenían que aprender a ocultar su enojo. Sin embargo, con esta chica que entraba a sus vidas, Puck sabia que el enojo comenzaría a resurgir.

_Puck de 9 años se sentó en silencio en el banco de la estación de policía. Él estaba abrazando su codo mientras trataba de dominar la hemorragia en su antebrazo._

_"¿Cómo está el brazo, hijo?" preguntó a un oficial de policía._

_"Yo no soy tu hijo", le gritó en voz baja. Echó un vistazo a la habitación. "Ha llamado a mi mamá? _

_El oficial tomó una respiración profunda. "Lo hicimos, pero-''_

_"Yo quiero ir a casa con ella, quiero que mis hermanas y yo volvamos a casa", dijo Puck rápidamente. Él se bajó del banco y se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_"Whoa allí," el oficial de policía dijo arrodillándose a la altura de Puck. "A pesar de que encontramos a tu mamá, ella no está aquí. Ella está en un avión de regreso de la ciudad."_

_El corazón de Puck comenzó a latir más rápido y más rápido en el pecho. "¿Nos ha estado buscando? ¿Por qué no está aquí?"_

_El policía miró al muchacho joven. "Ella los ha buscado, pero tú y sus hermanas han sido difíciles de encontrar."_

_Puck negó con la cabeza. Él no iba a llorar. "Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?"_

_El policía parecía que Puck le hacía las preguntas más difíciles del mundo. No se trataba de preguntas difíciles, pensó. Esto era como la guardería ¿no? Puck sólo podría salir de aquí hasta... su mente se fue apagando. Miró a su alrededor._

_"¿Dónde están mis hermanas? ¿Llegue a tiempo?" -preguntó con un tirón en el aliento. "Corrí tan rápido como pude."_

_Se quedó mirando al policía en estado de shock. Casi parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Los hombres no lloran, Puck pensó para sí mismo. Una mujer con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta llego. Puck miró esperanzado.. No era su madre._

_"¿Dónde están?" Puck preguntó de nuevo con más fuerza._

_"Noah", susurró la mujer mientras se arrodillaba frente a él._

_"Yo no te conozco. Así que al menos de que usted me lleve con mi mamá, lárguese de mi vista!" Puck gritó. Se volvió sin aliento de nuevo a la policía, sin darse cuenta de los otros oficiales se habían acercado a él para ver el cambio._

_¿Por qué nadie le dice nada?_

_"¿Dónde están mis hermanas? Quiero a mi mamá!" -gritó tirar la primera lámpara que pudo encontrar y golpear contra el suelo._

_La mujer se acercó y cogió al niño. Luchó en sus brazos. "Déjame ir, perra!"_

_"Noah", dijo con una voz tranquila. "respira. tus hermanas fueron trasladadas al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?" Puck dejó de luchar y se sentó tranquilamente en su regazo, pero no mirarba a la mujer. "Tu madre está en camino. Sin embargo, hasta que llegue tienes que ir a un lugar seguro. tendras comidas y una buena noche de descanso."_

_" no quiero eso! Yo quiero ir al hospital! Tengo que ver si están bien! San, odia los hospitales. Nuestro padre murió en el hospital." Él miró a la mujer desesperado. "Tengo que verla. Tengo que ver a las dos."_

_"Tu hermana probablemente se unirá a ti en los próximos días", dijo la mujer._

_"¿Qué pasa con Rach?" , se preguntó._

_Vio un destello en los ojos de la mujer. El aliento se le quedó enganchado por un momento antes de contestar. "Rachel, tiene que quedarse allí por un rato y probablemente vamos a ponerla en un lugar especial en la que alguien puede hacerse cargo de ella."_

_" puedo cuidar de ella!" Dijo Puck. "Es sólo por unos días, ¿verdad? Hasta que mi madre llegue? luego vamos a volver a la casa en la ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?"_

_La mujer lo miró con tristeza. Puck sabía en ese momento que no era tan simple. "Puck, necesitan asegurarse de que su mamá está lista para llevarselos yrecuperar lo que su padre…_

_"Mi padrastro," Puck corrigió._

_"Lo que hizo estuvo mal, muy mal, pero hay que asegurarse de que su casa es la más segura para que puedan estar con su mamá. Okay? Y eso puede tardar tiempo."_

_Puck sintió caer su corazón. "El lugar más seguro es con mi mamá." Él frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras de nuevo en la cabeza. "¿Qué quiere decir un poco de tiempo?"_

_"Me refiero a un largo tiempo", dijo. "Vamos a llevarte a donde te vas a quedar OK?"_

_"¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué debo ir con usted?" Puck dijo a la defensiva alejarse. "Quiero ir a ver a mis hermanas."_

_La mujer se arrodilló. "Natalie y yo trabajamos para los Servicios de Protección Infantil. Hacemos todo lo posible para proteger a los niños."_

_Puck le frunció el ceño. "Ya es demasiado tarde."_

... …

"Noé?"

Él fue traído de vuelta de la memoria. Miró a su madre. "¿Sí?"

"son casi las 11", Shelby le dijo. "a la cama ok?"

"ok," murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"te quiero", le gritó.

"Yo también te quiero, mamá."

...

Santana levantó la vista hacia el techo en la oscuridad. no quería pensar en esto. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de encontrar una posición cómoda.

"San?" oyó una pequeña voz en la oscuridad.

Se apoyó sobre los codos y miró hacia la puerta abierta. La luz de la noche del pasillo recortaba el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel. Maldita sea, era pequeña para tener once, pensó para sí misma.

"Vamos. Ven aquí", dijo Santana en voz baja.

Rachel se metió en la cama grande. Santana tiró las mantas sobre ella y volvió de lado para mirarla. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo miedo", admitió Rachel en la oscuridad.

Santana soltó un suspiro. "Bueno, estoy aquí."

"¿Quién va a protegerla?" Rachel preguntó momentos después.

Santana no quería pensar en esta nueva chica y lo que había pasado..

"Nosotros, de acuerdo, duérmete bicho

Santana envolvió el brazo alrededor de su hermana y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella permitió que el sueño se hiciera cargo. casi se dormía, cuando algo la interrumpió.

"San?"

"¿Qué, Rach?"

"No importa," susurró.

Santana cerró los ojos y ella se movió en una memoria.

Natalie la había recogido del hospital y la llevó a la casa. Ella lo calificó como un hogar de grupo. La mujer cansada de explicarle, cuando se dirigían allí. Por lo que Santana de 8 años podía entender que este lugar era un hogar para niños. No era necesariamente un orfanato. Era una gran casa donde iban un montón de niños, hasta que sus padres estuvieran listos para llevarlos a casa.

…

_"¿Estás lista?" Natalie le preguntó mientras le abría la puerta a Santana._

_"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Santana le pidió casi por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos._

_"Es probable que este en el interior, espera", aseguró Natalie._

_Santana se junto a la mujer. Tenía que ver a su hermano. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta y se entraron a través de dos puertas "¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Santana volvió a preguntar._

_Entraron en el edificio. Tenía colores brillantes por todos lados y techos altos. Había una zona infantil de juegos y espacios de trabajo que podía ver. Otra persona se acercó a ella y le hablaba de su habitación, y que quería que conociera a su compañera de cuarto. Santana negó con la cabeza. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"_

_Los adultos hablaron durante unos minutos, pero Santana no los oyó . Quería encontrarlo. Finalmente lo descubrió esperando fuera de una habitación, que curiosamente tenía su nombre en la puerta._

_"Puck" gritó y corrio desde el otro lado de la habitación. No le importaba que había un yeso en su muñeca. en realidad se olvidó. lo abrazó con fuerza y __él le devolvió el abrazo._

_"siento mucho que yo no fuera lo suficientemente rápido", susurró._

_Santana lo abrazó con más fuerza._

_"Rachel está bien?" , se preguntó._

_Santana sintió su respiración entrecortada, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir mientras los recuerdos empezaron a llegar de nuevo a ella._

_"Vamos a estar bien", susurró. "Lo prometo"._

_Santana no respondió de inmediato. quería discutir con su hermano. Estaban en un zoológico para niños, pensó. Estaban lejos de estar bien._

_"Santana?" Puck preguntó todavía abrazándola. "Santana?"_

…

"Tiempo de despertar San", dijo Rachel en voz baja.

abrió los ojos y miró al techo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que no tenía miedo de saber de esta nueva chica. Tenía miedo de que esta nueva chica encontraría una salida.

...

"¿ quieres decir que no vas a practicar?" Bretaña le pregunto al final de la jornada escolar.

Santana vio a un grupo de chicas pasar. Había estado buscando a su nueva hermana.

"Tengo esta cosa de familia", dijo Santana con un profundo suspiro.

"Rachel está bien?" Bretaña le respondio inmediatamente.

Ella sonrió cálidamente a la pregunta. Su mejor amiga no puede saber todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, tenía un instinto para protegerla a ella también, y Santana estaba agradecida.

"Ella está bien", dijo. "Es algo más." suspiró cuando miró su reloj. "Me tengo que ir. Puck va a matarme si llego tarde. Asegúrese de que Q no haga la práctica."

"No creo eso," Brittany comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

"Corcoran, no se supone que debes estar en alguna parte?" Sue le preguntó.

"Sí, entrenadora," Santana se disculpó. "Adiós."

Santana salió corriendo hacia el coche de su hermano. Estaba sonando el claxon como loco. Se dio cuenta de un taxi esperando en el otro lado del estacionamiento y frunció el ceño. negó con la cabeza. Sólo Quinn Fabray tendría su propio taxi personal debido a su gripe aviar.

"¡Qué perra tan consentida," Santana murmuró mientras subía al asiento del conductor.

"¿Qué?" Puck le preguntó mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

"Nada", susurró.

...

Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre los coloco alrededor de la sala de estar. Todos parecían reunirse allí. estaban ansiosos por ver quién era. Estaban ansiosos por conocerla.

"Una vez más, quiero recordarles que no la bombardeen con preguntas, le voy a explicar algunas cosas, pueden quedarse en la habitación, pero traten de estar tranquilos y -.''.

Shelby fue interrumpida por el timbre. abrió la puerta y los tres hermanos Corcoran se acercaron para echar un vistazo. Una mujer de mediana edad se quedó allí.

"Hey, Jackie," dijo. "Estos son mis hijos, Noah, Santana y Rachel."

"Hola chicos", dijo casualmente.

"¿Dónde está?"

Jackie respiró hondo y miró detrás de ella. "Hazme el favor de venir a la puerta" -le preguntó a la persona fuera de la vista al resto.

Había un poco de nerviosismo, la chica se acercó a la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Santana, el uniforme rojo y blanco. Y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a la chica, mientras que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, no se les permitió a ninguno escapar.

"Quinn?" Preguntó Puck.

"Estás bromeando!" Quinn dijo dejando caer la bolsa.

"¡Oh no!" Santana dijo mirándola y luego volver su mirada a su madre y la trabajadora social.

Rachel miró a sus hermanos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es Quinn Fabray! Eso es lo que pasa!" Santana dijo sorprendida frente a la audacia de su madre. "¿Sabía que era ella?"

"Santana Corcoran, cuarto ahora", respondió Shelby en un tono feroz, en calma, pero escalofriante.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia. "Con mucho gusto!" pisoteó hasta la escalera principal a su habitación.

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos en la sala de estar", Shelby los guió.

"Prefiero estar de pie," Quinn dijo sosteniendo la bolsa más cerca de su cuerpo.

" está bien", dijo Shelby pacientemente. "Como dije, la semana pasada, cuando nos conocimos, mi nombre es Shelby."

"Se te olvidó mencionar su apellido. Se volvió hacia Jackie. "Yo nunca habría venido aquí si hubiera sabido que eran los Corcoran!"

"Sí,", dijo Jackie con severidad. "Después del fiasco que causaste en el hogar de grupo, necesitabas una colocación inmediata. Una que podría darte más atención."

" tiene tres hijos," . "Yo no voy a tener más atención."

"Había más de veinte niñas en la casa hogar. Los números fueron más altos ¿no crees?" Jackie la desafió.

Quinn resopló. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña morena que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta observándola.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" -preguntó ella.

"A ti ", dijo Rachel sin dudarlo. "Soy Rachel." Ella extendió la mano.

"No me importa", dijo Quinn.

"Quinn", comenzó a Jackie.

"Oye, no hables con ella de esa manera", dijo Puck a su espalda.

"Puck, pierdete!" la rubia se rompió. "Jackie, preferiría estar en el grupo." Se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Vamos."

"No es una opción, Quinn", dijo Shelby. "Estás colocada conmigo."

"Sí, eres mi colocación terapéutica. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? Yo no soy un caso de locura," dijo ella rápidamente.

"Tienes razón, no lo eres", dijo Shelby con una voz irritantemente calmada.

"¿Y qué? Porque eres la colocación terapéutica ¿significa que eres mi terapeuta."

"No," dijo Shelby. "Sólo significa que tengo un poco de experiencia y calificaciones en los niños más aún que las colocaciones típicas de crianza."

Quinn entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia las escaleras. "¿Cómo qué? te especializas en adolescentes enojados? Quiero decir eres la madre de Puck y Santana, así que supongo que tiene sentido."

"Más o menos", dijo Shelby. "¿Quieres que te lo explique más?"

la rubia hervía, no respondió.

"Bueno, voy a dejarte. Shelby, llámame si necesitas algo," Jackie dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"No me puedes dejar aquí!" contesto Quinn. "Yo no quiero estar aquí."

"Lo siento, Quinn, pero aquí es donde estás colocada. Si te detienes por un segundo y dejas de estar enojada es posible que lo disfrutes."

"Dudoso", gruñó mientras miraba a los Corcoran.

Jackie salió de la casa y todo el mundo simplemente se miraba el uno al otro en señal de frustración. Bueno, tal vez era sólo ella y tal vez Puck.

"¿Te gustaría ver la casa?" Preguntó Shelby.

"Quiero ver mi habitación", exigió. "Jackie dijo que tendría mi propia habitación."

Shelby asintió. "Si cierto. Vamos te la voy a mostrar."

Shelby la llevó por las escaleras. Rachel y Puck se quedaron en el vestíbulo. Quinn podía oír a Rachel decirle algo a Puck, "Noé, ¿la conoces?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. La conozco?

"Esta es tu habitación."

La habitación estaba muy bien. Era simple, con una cama, un armario, mesa de noche, escritorio y tocador. "puedes decorarla de la forma que quieras simplemente pide permiso para pintar cualquier cosa o taladrar agujeros en las paredes", dijo Shelby casualmente.

"No hay cerradura en mi puerta", dijo Quinn con incredulidad.

"Sólo hay cerraduras en las puertas exteriores. También hay alarmas en las ventanas."

"¿Por qué soy un riesgo de fuga?" se burló.

"Bueno, en realidad si," dijo Shelby con honestidad. "Además, las tuve que instalar hace mucho tiempo. Lo creas o no, tengo otros niños que disfrutaban de bajar y subir por las ventanas."

"Es probable que todavía lo hacen," le respondió de nuevo.

"Voy a dejar que te instales", dijo Shelby. "La cena se come en familia. Te haré saber cuando esté lista."

"No tengo hambre y no soy parte de tu familia!" -gritó. "¡Fuera de mi habitación!"

"Está bien, voy a permitir que te saltes la cena de esta noche, pero a partir de mañana, vamos a estar aplicando todas las reglas", dijo Shelby con su voz odiosamente calmada.

"como sea ", dijo Quinn. "¡Fuera!"

**OHH perdon por la tardanza! D: _Hasta la próxima actualización :)!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Su madre la había sermoneado por más de quince minutos. No la había oído. Sabía en su mayor parte lo que le decía. Su comportamiento fue inapropiado. Ella estaba fuera de la línea. Bla, bla, bla.

Santana! ¿Estás escuchando?"

levantó la vista para ver a su madre furiosa.

"No realmente", dijo Santana con honestidad.

* * *

Shelby dio un profundo suspiro. "Puedo entender que estás enojada, pero -''"No mamá, no lo creo," Santana se burló. "Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste."

"¿Habría hecho una gran diferencia, Santana?" -preguntó con honestidad. "¿sabes que podría ser cierto, pero el hecho es que ella está aquí, en esta situación, ¿no te parece que no sabes de ella?"

"No quiero saber nada," gritó. Se puso de pie y caminó. "No quiero saber de como esta! Es demasiado".

"¿Lo es?" -preguntó. Se levantó y se acercó a San. "¿Es realmente por lo que estás enojada?"

"No, mamá!" dijo con frustración. "Estoy molesta porque hay alguien que vive en mi casa, que es una mega perra y que sabías que no me caía bien. Estoy demasiado molesta porque está aquí!."

"Santana, eso es todo, necesitas calmarte", Shelby le susurro.

"No, mamá", Santana dijo mientras empezaba a desesperarse vio a shelby a su lado. "¿No puedes ver lo que esto le podría hacer a Rachel?" Vio el ceño de su madre. Ella tenía su gancho. "trajiste a una niña abusada a la casa." Santana no se dio la oportunidad de escuchar sus palabras. "Esto podría arruinarlo todo."

"¿Estás segura de que sólo estamos hablando de Rachel aquí, San?" su madre le dijo suavemente, pero en serio. "estas molesta. Lo entiendo. tienes el derecho de estar enfadada, pero yo no voy a hacer que se vaya. Por favor, se la hija que yo conozco y amo, enójate, pero no trates de decirme que esto es sólo por una cosa". suspiró. "No hay computadora, ni teléfono, estarás haciendo la tarea con Puck, no hay televisión, castigada por 2 semanas mas

Shelby cogió su laptop y el iPhone de la cómoda. Santana suspiró y frunció el ceño, pero no miró a su madre. "como sea."

"¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?" Shelby dijo mientras se dirigió a la puerta.

"Preferiría no hacerlo", murmuró Santana.

"Bueno, no es realmente una opción", dijo Shelby.

"¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?" Santana disparó.

"estás rebotando mi último nervio en este momento San", dijo Shelby. "baja a la cena en cinco minutos."

"No tengo hambre. Perdí el apetito", se excuso.

"No he dicho que tienes que comer. Dije cena en 5 minutos", Shelby respondió.

Santana frunció el ceño y shelby salió de la habitación.

...

Quinn se sentó en la cama. Estaba temblando de ira. De todos los lugares, estaba en casa de Santana Corcoran. ,la vida no la pateo lo suficiente? Hubo un golpe leve en la puerta. Se volvió y vio que estaba entreabierta

"¡Qué!" gruñó ella.

"No te pongas tu banda para el cabello en un nudo", dijo Puck apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Ella lo miró. "No, por un segundo pense que tuviste algún efecto en mi banda para el cabello.. Y no te acostumbres a que yo esté aquí, me voy a ir.

Puck frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?" , se preguntó.

Quinn lo miró. "¿Qué mierda es esto, no quiero enlazarme contigo Si piensas que vamos a -.''

"Cállate, Quinn, si mal no lo recuerdo, incluso dos botellas de vino no podrían conseguir que disfrutemos besándonos. Así que no creo que tú me enciendas. No te hagas ilusiones", espetó. Se acercó a ella y "No sabes nada de nosotros. Así que te sugiero que empaques Lo entiendes bien?" Dijo la última cosa en voz más baja.

"tú no lo sabes," Quinn miró.

"Sal de mi habitación", le espetó.

"Pensé que habías dicho que te ibas. Así que ahora es tu habitación?" -le preguntó con descaro. Se detuvo en la puerta. "Estas mejor que en la casa hogar . Confía en mí."

"Lo dudo", murmuró.

Se quedó mirando la ventana. ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de esto? No quería estar con la perfecta familia Corcoran. Se mudaron aquí hace seis años. Viven en una de las mejores casas de toda la ciudad. Eran de la ciudad de Nueva York. Puck conducía un Mustang. ¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí? ¿Por qué estaba en este problema?

...

La cena había sido muy hosca. Rachel se sentó allí en silencio mirando a su hermana con una ira,

"¿Ya terminamos?" Santana pregunto de mal humor cuando se sentó encorvada en la silla.

Shelby se volvió hacia Rachel. "puedes irte bicho. puedes hacer la tarea en tu habitación." Se volvió hacia sus dos hijos mayores. "Santana, es tu turno de limpiar. Noé, haz el trabajo."

"No me puedo concentrar", dijo Santana con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¿Me veo como que estaba sugiriendo eso?" Preguntó Shelby. "Manos a la obra por favor."

Maldita mierda mierda mierda! Santana estaba más furiosa que no podía sonreír y aguantar esto. podía manejar a un perdedor. Pero a ella no. Cualquiera menos a ella. limpió los platos y se encargo de el lavavajillas. Esto era absurdo. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Necesitaba despejar la cabeza. Tenía que arreglar las cosas. Se volvió a su lado y vio que su hermano estaba fingiendo leer su libro de historia, pero estaba dibujando en los márgenes.

"Noah", dijo Shelby desde el equipo de cocina. "Espero ver esas preguntas de repaso al final de la noche."

Santana se burló de su hermano. Ella le dijo que cuando eran más jóvenes que tenía los ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sigue siendo cierto.

"Santana, no engañas a nadie", dijo Shelby aún mirándola. "Por lo menos finge leer por favor."

resopló y se hundió más profundamente en su silla. Cogió un trozo de papel y garabateó discretamente "dame el teléfono." "No", escribió su hermano de vuelta. "Dame tu teléfono o le diré mamá dónde está tu escondite de porno."

Puck suspiró y asintió. Hablando del diablo, Santana vio a la pequeña morena vagar en la habitación.

"Hey, bicho. Todo hecho?"

"No", murmuró. "Sólo tomaba un descanso."

Santana entrecerró los ojos al ver a su hermana abrir la nevera y coger una botella de agua y una manzana. "solo comerás eso, bicho ?"," dijo desde la mesa.

"Déjala en paz," Puck intervino. "sabes que come como un niña de cinco años y básicamente bocados durante el día.

"Algún día, vas a entrar en la pubertad, nena", dijo Santana con un estrabismo en los ojos y la inclinación de su cabeza.

El tamaño de Rachel siempre había sido un tema delicado. Había nacido dos meses antes y en combinación con su padre Leroy era muy pequeña, le dijeron que no podría llegar a más de un metro y medio. Cuando su hermana tení su hermano 5 Rach media dos metros. Siempre fue mimada y su tamaño no influía en su favor. "Cállate, hipopótamo!" -replicó ella en Santana.

"¡Hey!" Shelby intervino. "Rachel Corcoran! Nosotros no atacamos el tamaño y el peso de cada uno. Santana, por favor, ya basta! No le des un tiempo difícil porque es un poco más pequeña que tú."

"Un poco, mamá? Ella puede caber en mi bolsillo", Santana se burlaba.

"Santana!"

"Sólo porque los pantalones que usas son pantalones de grasa!" Rachel gritó.

" niñas, lo digo en serio!"

Rachel miró a su madre. "Lo siento", murmuró.

"No te disculpes conmigo," Shelby la corrigió.

"Siento que te he llamado manteca de cerdo," Rachel murmuró muy fuerte para que Santana escuchara, pero la esperanza de que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que su madre la oyera.

Santana negó con la cabeza. Solo tiene 11. Solo tiene 11. repitió en su cabeza. Observó cómo la pequeña morena se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"Rachel", Shelby gritó sin levantar la vista de su ordenador. "Discúlpate con tu hermana otra vez por favor. Y Bicho , sabes que no puedes comer en tu habitación."

se detuvo en medio paso. "lo sé he cambiado de opinión. Deje la manzana." Se volvió hacia Santana. "Lo siento."

Mientras subía las escaleras, oyó a Santana preguntar, "¿Por qué no tiene que hacer la tarea aquí abajo?"

"¿golpeo a alguien en la cara? ¿Fue increíblemente grosera con un invitado en frente de una amiga mía? ¿Quieres que continúe?" Preguntó Shelby.

"No," Santana retrocedió.

...

Rachel subió las escaleras y se dirigió en silencio por el pasillo. Vio que la puerta de la habitación de invitados estaba entreabierta. le dio un suave golpe y entro

"¿Qué?" la niña mayor gruñó.

"Hola," dijo Rachel y sin dudarlo se sentó en la cama.

Quinn frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó con fastidio.

Su ceño se desvaneció cuando Rachel le tendió una botella de agua y una manzana. " hubiera agarrado más, pero mi hermana me estaba viendo. Además apenas salí de mi madre." Quinn miró los dos objetos. "¿No tienes hambre?" Preguntó Rachel.

"No", murmuró y se alejó.

"mentirosa". Rachel sonrió. "Puedo conseguirte mas, más tarde, pero tengo que esperar hasta que terminen sus tareas."

"¿Por qué tienen que hacer la tarea abajo?" Quinn pregunto tomando la manzana.

"De nada," Rachel frunció el ceño. "Porque esa es la regla. Cuando estás en problemas, tienes que pasar más tiempo con mi mamá. Solo el tiempo es un privilegio."

"Genial", murmuró la rubia. dio un mordisco a la manzana y examino el aspecto de Rachel. tenía una chispa en sus ojos ella lo había visto tanto en Puck y Santana. "¿Cuántos años tienes? 9? Te he visto mucho en las prácticas."

Rachel la miró con indignación. "11. Muchas gracias."

"Disculpa," Quinn respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Siento que mi hermana fue una bruja como tu," dijo en voz baja. "lo es, bueno un poco pero si llegas a conocerla, no es tan terrible."

"Oh, no te preocupes, la conozco", dijo la rubia con una mirada.

"no creo," susurró Rachel.

"¿Qué sabes?" -respondió.

"Bueno, la conozco de toda la vida. diría que la conozco mejor. Por lo menos mejor que tú!" argumentó con el mismo tono.

"como sea", murmuró, le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

" Sin embargo, me alegro de que estés aquí, ," dijo.

"ok, ", le espetó.

" no tienes que estar tan enojada. Entiendo que lo estén. Noé y Santana también:" Rachel le informó.

"Noé?" ella sonrió y arqueó la ceja.

"A él le gusta ser llamado Puck en el colegio. Cuando vivíamos en Nueva York, jugó hockey y empezaron a llamarlo Puck porque él golpeaba con mucha fuerza. Era el principal anotador. Santana lo llamó" bolas " porque pensaba que su lógica detrás de ese apodo era ridículo".

Quinn trató de no sonreír. "Sí, suena eso."

Rachel amasó su labio inferior entre sus dientes. "No estamos tan mal si nos das una oportunidad. Ni siquiera voy a hablar contigo sobre el veganismo durante al menos dos semanas."

" no creo que vaya a durar tanto tiempo aquí", respondió ella.

"No ¿Por qué?" -preguntó cambiándose del otro lado.

" porque mi mamá vendrá por mi", dijo con un tono prácticamente bajo.

Ella estudió su cara cuidadosamente antes de que formara sus palabras. "pensé que tu madre te había hecho daño", dijo Rachel.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos. miró a la niña tratando de mirarla a los ojos para ver lo que la chica sabía. "No, ella sólo... Ella bebe mucho. va a dejarlo para que pueda volver a casa."

"no creo que funcione así", dijo Rachel con cuidado.

"¿Qué sabes?"

"Como he dicho, más de lo que piensas", respondió mientras miraba sus manos.

negó con la cabeza y se levantó. había tenido suficiente de esto. Tener a un niña de 11 años, que le decía lo que iba a pasar la desespero. "Bueno, me voy de aquí."

"¿A dónde vas exactamente?" Rachel dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"a cualquier lugar pero no aquí", gruñó mientras se dirigió a la ventana.

"no haría eso si fuera tú", dijo la joven tentativamente como llegó a la ventana. "Lo digo en serio. Yo no haría eso", dijo de nuevo como Quinn agarró al picaporte.

"¿Y por qué no?" -preguntó. sacó el pestillo para abrir.

La alarma sonó. Los ojos de Quinn se hincharon. "Por eso," dijo Rachel mientras ponía las manos sobre sus oídos.

...

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" Santana pregunto saliendo de su asiento y corriendo por las escaleras. "Rachel!"

"San?" Rachel gritó sobre los sonidos eléctricos.

Santana vio a su hermana en la parte superior de la escalera detrás, con sus manos sobre sus orejas. entró en la habitación de invitados y vio a Quinn tratando desesperadamente de cerrar la ventana.

"Eres una idiota!" -gritó.

Paso a un lado de la chica y cerró la ventana. Una vez que se cerró, Rachel corrió escaleras abajo gritándole a su madre que estaba cerrada. Santana miró a Quinn con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno de las dos rompió la mirada hasta que la alarma finalmente se detuvo. Podía oír los pasos de Shelby subiendo las escaleras.

"No me creíste, Quinn?" Preguntó Shelby.

Quinn salió de miradas con Santana. "¿ esta es la cárcel? Porque es seguro que se siente como él jodido inf..!"

"Hey", Shelby la corrigió. "Santana, toma a Rach para la cama, por favor."

"yo puedo irme a la cama," Rachel protestó.

"Claro que sí", dijo Santana mientras que disparó a Quinn una última mirada antes de que se llevara a Rachel por el pasillo.

"Quinn, ¿No me oíste antes?"

"es ridículo! Esta es la cárcel!" Quinn dijo de nuevo.

"O tal vez es un lugar que fomenta el uso de las puertas, en lugar de ventanas del segundo piso", respondió cruzando los brazos.

"Tal vez deberías reconsiderar por qué tus hijos están tratando de colarse por las ventanas del segundo piso!" Quinn respondió de nuevo.

"Prepárate para la cama, Quinn", dijo Shelby. "Recuerda que tener tu propia habitación es un privilegio. calmate o tendrás que cambiarte con Santana. Y lo digo en serio.

"No voy a quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?" contesto con enojo.

Shelby se volvió con las manos en las caderas. "¿eso es lo que piensas?"

"Lo sé," Quinn dijo cruzando los brazos. "Esto es sólo temporal."

"Vamos a hablar por la mañana," dijo girando suavemente lejos de la chica.

"No, maldita sea! Vamos a hablar de eso ahora. no sabes nada de mí!"

La mujer mayor se puso las manos en las caderas. "¿Quieres probar esa teoría?"

El rostro de Quinn vaciló un poco.

"Es tarde", respondió. "Vete a la cama."

"Yo no dormiré aquí!" Quinn respondió mientras Shelby salió de la habitación.

Resopló y se dejo caer sobre la cama. no iba a admitir lo agotada que estaba usando toda la energía.

"Rubia tonta", Santana llamó desde el marco de la puerta. Tenía los brazos doblados y ella tenía su ceño patentado. "No hables con mi hermana."

"Ella me habló, McTits," Quinn dijo mientras se acomodaba a centímetros de la cara de Santana. "Puedo estar en tu casa, pero recuerda que soy la capitana. Y estás oficialmente en la parte inferior. Prepárate".

Santana negó con la cabeza. "Jodete-''

"Sala ahora!" Shelby gritó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

miró a la rubia y luego de vuelta en la dirección de su madre.

"No me importa lo que te pasó. Lo único que me importa es que te vayas de mi casa", Santana le susurró al oído

"No te preocupes. Estaré fuera de aquí!" , dijo entre dientes.

Quinn la vio salir. Se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y escuchó a todo el mundo ir a la cama por la noche. Había algo acerca de estar en casa de otras personas que le hacian daño. Principalmente porque sabía que no era la suya.

...

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¿Qué había sucedido? Quinn Fabray estaba al final del pasillo. ¿Qué? Oyó algo pitando en su bolsillo y de pronto recordó que había sobornado a su hermano por su teléfono. Tenia algo que la salvaba.

Marcó a un número familiar.

"Britt? Necesito hablar contigo," dijo en voz baja mientras entraba en el armario para amortiguar su llamada.

Después de explicarle la situación, se hizo el silencio en el otro extremo.

"Así que está viviendo contigo?" Bretaña le volvió a preguntar.

"Sí," dijo Santana con un profundo suspiro.

Hubo un largo silencio en el otro extremo. " sabes que yo siempre estoy a tu lado, S." Bretaña tomó una respiración profunda. "Y eres, sin duda, mi mejor amiga -.'' '

"Por supuesto, que lo soy", Santana sonrió con un gesto a través del teléfono.

"Pero tú y Quinn son más tercas que esas cabras que traban los cuernos en la parte superior de las montañas", dijo Brittany.

"¿Qué?"

"tú solo sigues luchando y luchando, hasta que estas muy enredada," dijo en voz baja. "Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad."

"De ninguna maldita manera, Britts!" Santana gritó tratando de amortiguar su rabia en el teléfono. " no puede entrar en mi casa, ni en mi vida. No puedo permitir eso."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos sido amigos?" Preguntó Bretaña. Hubo un cambio en su tono.

"por siempre?" Dijo Santana. "Bueno, desde que me mudé aquí."

"¿Y cuánto has compartido conmigo?"

Santana hizo una pausa. Ella no había compartido mucho con Bretaña. Acaba de compartir lo suficiente para saber que había algo allí. Algo que Santana no quería decir.

"Exactamente", dijo Brittany al silencio. "no estás enojada con ella. Estás asustada porque es posible que tengas que ser vulnerable."

Espera, pensaba Santana. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo surgió que en esta conversación se cambiaba súbitamente a ella?

"Eso no es verdad", dijo entre dientes.

"San, la he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y ninguna vez fue a mis pijamadas. Sus padres nunca han estado en sus juegos o en sus competiciones. Algo pasa ahí."

Ella pensó en las palabras de su amiga. No, negó con la cabeza. no iba a sentirse mal por ella. No iba a pasar.

"De ninguna manera, Britt yo no -.''

De repente, la puerta de su armario se abrió.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Shelby preguntó con las manos en las caderas.

"Me tengo que ir, Britt. Mamá-zilla, acaba de llegar."

"Salúdala de mi parte!" Santana escuchó a Bretaña decir mientras que su madre le quito el teléfono.

"Buenas noches, Bretaña", dijo Shelby al teléfono y colgó. "querida, ahora has acumulado un mes de castigo. A la Cama ahora mismo!"

...

La casa estaba en silencio. Rachel le siguia dando vuelta a sus pensamientos estaba tratando de averiguar de la chica del pasillo. Sus recuerdos no eran tan reales como los de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, recordó que la gente tenía miedo, incluso si nunca lo admitieran.

Oyó un suave golpe en la puerta. Había pasado una hora desde que el caos de la casa. Su madre y su hermana dejaron de gritar. Ella agarró un libro en su mesita de noche de modo que parecía como si estuviera haciendo algo.

"¿Sí?" contesto con el libro abierto en su regazo.

"Hey calabaza," dijo su madre acercándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien," dijo con cautela. "¿Por qué?"

"Muchas cosas han pasado esta noche", dijo Shelby con cuidado.

"No vas a preguntarme sobre mis sentimientos verdad?" preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"En realidad, si bicho", dijo Shelby moviendo el pelo de la cara de Rach. Buscó los ojos de la chica para una respuesta. "¿Tomaste tu inhalador después de que sonó la alarma?"

Rachel miró hacia el otro lado y jugó con los bordes de las páginas de sus libros.

"Rachel", dijo Shelby con un movimiento de cabeza. "Siéntate y tome una respiración profunda por mí, por favor."

"Mamá", protestó.

"Lo digo en serio", dijo Shelby.

Rachel se sentó de mala gana. Shelby se inclinó cerca de su hija menor para oírla respirar profundamente.

"Suenas bien, pero tienes que tomarlo ", dijo sentándose.

Rachel se recostó en su cama. "No me gusta tomar esa cosa. No me gusta."

"No me importa. Me encanta una hija que puede respirar", dijo con una sonrisa.

me amarías si no pudiera?" -le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Ay Rach," Shelby dijo besando la parte superior de la cabeza. "Te amo".

"Te amo más mami", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Shelby guiñó un ojo a su hija y salió de la habitación. "Oye, mamá? ¿Estarán bien?"

"¿quién?" Shelby preguntó con un suspiro.

"Ambas", respondió después de un momento.

"Yo creo que sí. Sólo están molestas en estos momentos."

Observó cómo su hija de once años pensó detenidamente por unos momentos. Conocía esa mirada. La chica estaba construyendo sus palabras con cuidado.

"Tenemos que ser pacientes, como estábamos antes. San y Noé mejoraron. La ira se desvaneció." Eran menos condenas y más esperanzadoras declaraciones.

"Por supuesto. Buenas noches," dijo Shelby cerrando la puerta.

Rachel respiró hondo y se acomodó en la cama. No recuerdo mucho de cuando ella se alejó de la casa antes, pero se acordó de una cosa. Cuando estaba de nuevo en brazos de su madre otra vez se sentía segura. esperaba que Quinn sentiría eso también. Ella no recordaba nada de cuando era sólo ella, San, Noah, mamá y papá. No recordaba eso.

se acordaba de su padre. Vagamente, pero lo recordaba. Él había sido su único entretenimiento. Él se quedó en casa con ella. Sólo se suponía que era hasta que estuviera lista para el preescolar. Sin embargo, nunca vio eso. Hiram perdió su trabajo y todo parecía desmoronarse después de eso. Sin embargo, cuando apenas tenía 3 años, Sus momentos felices fueron la transición de regreso de Shelby después de que todo había sucedido. Sus ojos empezaron a volverse más pesados. casi estaban cerrados cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Oye, ¿estás dormida?" Puck preguntó entrando en la habitación.

"No", murmuró Rachel rodando de lado para mirar a su hermano. "¿Qué pasa?"

"ehh em ... Si ..."

Ella vio como su hermano mayor buscaba las palabras.

"si una de esas chicas te dan un mal rato, me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?"

Frunció el ceño. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Las dos están enojadas. Si te dan un mal rato me haces saber." Suspiró. "¿Esa alarma te asusto?"

"En serio, Noah. No tengo 5", dijo con una mueca que parecía muy similar a la de Santana.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. "Sí,. Siempre serás mi hermanita. Siempre

….

Shelby salió del pasillo y vio que Quinn finalmente se había de ropa de dormir.

"No te vas a sentar aquí y mírarme dormir ¿verdad? Porque sería espeluznante", dijo Quinn mientras se arrastraba bajo las sábanas.

"¿Tengo que quedarme contigo toda la noche? Tu comportamiento no ha demostrado que lo haces bien sola", respondió.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

Shelby pensó . "¿Tuviste una rutina en casa con tus padres?"

Ella vio como la chica se había mantenido firme, se desmorono por completo.

"No, no la tenia," dijo en voz baja..

"Bueno, voy a dejar que duermas. Yo te despierto por la mañana. Puede ser que entre y ver cómo estás en medio de la noche. para los otros tres también. No haré que te despiertes, pero en caso de que ..". Shelby observó cuidadosamente mientras la chica asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta en la cama. "Bueno, entonces. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Quinn. Me alegro de que estés aquí."

Apagó las luces y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Vio a la niña por un momento en el pasillo. La rubia se echó en la cama tratando de ponerse cómoda.

vio como quinn se aseguró de que estaba fuera de la vista y se deslizó silenciosamente de la cama y hurgó en silencio su bolsa. Finalmente, sacó lo que Shelby supuso ser un viejo cordero blanco de peluche. Al darse cuenta de lo relajada que estaba, sintió una sensación de alivio cuando la chica enojada se acomodó en la cama. Caminó por el pasillo y estaba fuera de la vista.

...

Santana se acomodo en su habitación. Miró su reloj. Era la 1 de la mañana. No podia dormir. Estaba muy enojada. Ella era un hervidero. Estaba tan enojado que estaba temblando. Podía sentir una rabia a un nivel incontrolable. Tenía que resolverlo. Necesitaba calmarse. Recordaba todos esos estúpidos ejercicios de respiración que su madre y su terapeuta trataron de reforzar en su rutina diaria. Sin embargo, una cosa funcionó. Sólo una cosa.

camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermana. La vio acurrucada como siempre. La luz lateral estaba en marcha. dio un pequeño suspiro. sabía que Rachel no diría ni una palabra a nadie, pero la alarma la asustó. Era ruidosa, brusca y agresiva. se acercó a su pequeño cuerpo y de inmediato se sintió relajada.

"San?"

Oyó el murmullo chica.

"Sí, bicho, soy yo. Vuelve a dormir."

Santana vio como los ojos cansados de Rachel se volvieron y la miraron.

"Me alegra de que te tengo", murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermana.

Santana soltó una risita. "Me alegro de que también te tengo ."

cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Sintió que Rachel se movió en sus brazos de nuevo. "Rach, duerme."

"Espera, hay algo que tengo que hacer", murmuró la joven mientras se sentaba y salió fuera de la cama. "No te muevas", le indicó.

Santana. "No te preocupes. No lo haré."

...

Alrededor de la 1, Shelby se deslizó de la cama para controlar a los niños. Tradicionalmente era un ave nocturna. En el apogeo de su carrera en Nueva York, era la única forma en que funcionaba. Asomó la cabeza en la habitación de su hijo. Él estaba tumbado en su cama boca abajo babeando la almohada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de Quinn y vio que la cama estaba vacía. estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando vio un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Quinn había arrastrado la almohada de la cama y tiró la colcha ahora era como una luz en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación.

Shelby se acercó al otro lado de la habitación, cerca del baño contiguo con Santana, para que pudiera ver a la chica mejor. Ella vio que la rubia enojada ahora parecía un poco tranquila en su sueño. Quería saber qué le pasaba a la cama. Sin embargo, sospechaba la razón. llegó detrás de ella y estaba a punto de encender la luz del baño, cuando oyó un golpeteo de pisadas.

se escondió en silencio en el cuarto de baño mientras observaba a su hija menor de puntillas en la habitación. observó a Rachel a escondidas en el baño, la chica miró a la cama con una mirada perpleja.

La luz de la luna brillaba a través de la ventana, y ella con el ceño confundido. Rach se calmó cuando vio a Quinn acurrucada en un rincón. La niña caminó cuidadosamente hacia ella. Shelby asomó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad mientras que Rach puso su mono de peluche junto a Quinn. Ella sintió que algo la apretaba en el pecho de orgullo y angustia cuando su hija menor besó el mono de peluche con ternura inocente, y salió de puntillas de la habitación….


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt: Si es una buena historia pronto sabrás más de esta familia el los próximos capitulos Saludos! **

**MarisaParedes: Gracias por tu opinion ! Cuando leí esta historia me sorprendi muchisimo y si Sheby es la madre biológica de los 3 ! Conforme avancen los capitulos se ira sabiendo mas de su pasado ! Muchos saludos!**

**Danielle02: :) Saludos !**

**Hola a todos! Trataré de Subir capitulos cada 2 dias, o si me es posible diariamente! hasta la proxima actualizaci**ón :)

Capitulo 4

Cuando Quinn se despertó, no abrió los ojos de inmediato. no quería estar aquí. no quería recordar que esta era su vida. Escuchó los ruidos a su alrededor. La casa estaba en silencio. Después de vivir en el caos de la casa hogar, la casa de los Corcoran era muy tranquila.

Sin embargo no era tranquila y misteriosa como la casa de sus padres. Era diferente. negó con la cabeza. no iba a ser feliz aquí. De ninguna manera. Necesitaba abrazar la ira de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó. se había dormido en el suelo porque se sentía más segura y más cómoda que la cama. Buscó alrededor el cordero. Tenía que guardarlo antes de que Santana la viera. no tenía por qué dar a esa chica más fuego para utilizarlo en su contra. Sintió algo desconocido y frunció el ceño.

Había una viejo, mono de peluche a su lado. muy similar al personaje de dibujos animados del Curioso George. Ella miró a su alrededor. apostaría que la hermana pequeña de Santana se lo dejo en medio de la noche. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Rachel. negó con la cabeza. iba a negarse a reconocer la ternura del gesto.

"Estás despierta", dijo una voz en la puerta.

Quinn frunció el ceño en respuesta. Shelby estaba apoyada en la puerta abierta de la habitación. le dio a la chica una sonrisa suave. Espero a que Shelby le preguntara por qué estaba en el suelo, pero la pregunta nunca llegó. Quinn sacudió su propia sorpresa y se centró más en su ceño fruncido.

"Si yo fuera tú, me doy una ducha ahora", dijo Shelby. "los chicos aún no han despertado."

continuó con el ceño fruncido, pero se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño.

"Ese es George," dijo Shelby tomando al mono como Quinn metió rápidamente su cordero en su bolsa. "Tal vez Rachel te dirá la historia de cómo lo consiguió."

"Genial", se burló. Quinn puso el mono en la cama, en la que no durmió.

"George es muy especial para Rachel. Estoy sorprendida de que te lo diera," dijo Shelby cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno, ahora me siento muy especial", dijo entre dientes.

"Ya basta con la actitud, Quinn," dijo Shelby y le entrego a Quinn un nuevo par de toallas. " has estado en esta casa menos de 24 horas y claramente Rachel te adora. Por favor, no seas así."

Quinn miró a Shelby. No podía recordar la última vez que fue regañado por su mala actitud.

negó con la cabeza. "Está bien. Como sea."

"Nos vamos en unos 45 minutos. Prepárate. Vístete y ven abajo."

Quinn resopló y se fue al baño.

...

Santana escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Rachel abriéndose. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Rachel seguía abrazadola. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que Quinn la viera. Vio a su madre en la puerta con una expresión en su rostro que sólo Shelby podía entender.

"Hola mamá, necesito una ducha," dijo ella a toda prisa como salió de la cama,.

"Santana", dijo Shelby tratando de detenerla. "Quinn está en el cuarto de baño. los tres hablaremos de esto más tarde."

Shelby miró como su hija mayor fruncía el ceño y luego miró hacia atrás rápidamente a Rachel antes de salir por el pasillo. Oyó que sospechaba que Quinn entró al pasillo.

Como Santana cerró la puerta de Rachel detrás de ella, Quinn salió de su cuarto. "Pensé que tenías tu propia habitación," la rubia se burló.

"Pensé que nunca te bañabas. ¿Siquiera bañas?" Santana soltó de nuevo. Vio un ligero vacilar en el rostro de Quinn. "como sea . Necesito el baño de todos modos."

Cuando oyó que las puertas se cerraron, Shelby volvió su atención a su hija menor que se sentó en la cama y se frotaba los ojos. se sentó en la cama y se frotó las piernas.

"Buenos días, cariño", dijo Shelby suavemente.

Rachel parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su madre. Vio a George.

"¿Por qué tienes, a George?" Preguntó Rachel. miró a su madre con una mirada auténtica que nunca superó. "se lo di a Quinn anoche."

"Lo sé," dijo Shelby tras una pausa.

"Oh," la joven suspiro. "estaba tratando de ser amable. Ella es mi nueva hermana ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo mirando a su hija con cuidado. "De alguna manera sí, pero de alguna manera no".

"Ella se tiene que ajustar, ¿verdad?"

Shelby asintió mientras se preguntaba cómo esta precoz niña de 11 años lo entendió. "ha tenido un momento muy difícil, Rach."

"Lo sé. Y no quiere estar aquí. odia a Santana, y Santana y Puck están enojados y estresados. Se ... Sé que no es mi hermana, pero me siento mal por ella... . "Rachel miró los ojos de su madre. " no tenía a nadie. Yo Siempre he tenido San".

Había algo en los ojos de Shelby que Rachel no podía comprender.

"Yo Sólo... yo pensaba que George podría ayudarla..." le interrumpió.

Shelby recuperó la compostura. "Lo sé, Rach, pero no creo que esté preparada para ello. Creo que aprecia a George, pero no creo que vaya a admitirlo. Tal vez puedas tratar de dárselo otra vez esta noche."

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, miró hacia la puerta. " Santana ¿está bien?"

Su madre siguió su mirada hacia la puerta abierta. "Está enfadada, pero ella va a estar bien."

"eso espero," Rachel intervino.

"Sí," Shelby sonrió. "Espero".

...

Puck entró en la cocina y se encontró con un silencio incómodo. Rachel y Santana estaban sentados en la mesa del desayuno comiendo cereal, Quinn estaba sentada tan lejos como pudo en un taburete, en el mostrador con su oído enterrado en su propio tazón de cereal.

"Hey," dijo con cautela.

Vivir en una casa con su madre y dos hermanas había sido bastante malo.

Vio cómo las mujeres seguían algo silenciosas. Decidió hablar con su apuesta más segura.

"Rachel, casi terminas?"

Ella apartó la atención de las niñas de quien había estado mirando, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Si casi termino," contestó secamente. "Mamá, ¿puedo irme caminando a la escuela con Kurt?"

La cabeza de Quinn se disparó. "Kurt Hummel? El hermanito de Finn?" -preguntó, sorprendida.

"Sí," dijo Santana dejando caer su plato en el fregadero. "Los enanos son amigos. ¿Tienes un problema con eso también?"

La rubia disparó a la muchacha una mirada de muerte y luego se dio cuenta de Rachel mirándola también. "No," dijo finalmente. "Es que..." miró el rostro de Rachel con cuidado. "Yo sólo salía con su hermano. No me di cuenta que eran amigos. Kurt es... un buen chico."

Santana y Puck se rieron. "Es un poco detestable," Puck se rió. "Pero..." es buen chico."

"tú y Hudson habían salido el año pasado, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Santana.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Esto no era algo que quería discutir en la cocina de los Corcoran. Lo reconsidero. O nunca con los Corcoran.

"No vamos a ninguna parte con esto. Y no es de tu incumbencia. Se acabó," dijo ella.

"como sea," murmuró Santana. "Vamos, Rach."

Santana se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"hey", Shelby dijo. "Quinn, te voy a llevar a la escuela. Tengo que firmar algunos papeles con el Sr. Figgins." Santana murmuró algo. "Santana", su madre la regañó. Está castigada lo que significa que tienes el placer de tomar un paseo con tu madre a la escuela. Felicitaciones. Puck, tú y Rach pueden irse."

"Adiós", murmuró Rachel y apenas tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Puck prácticamente corrió con ella por la puerta trasera.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó Santana.

"mírenme las dos'," Shelby les ordenó. "Ambas están en serios problemas. Su comportamiento hacia los demás es ridículo. Es infantil y agotador. No sólo están castigadas, para el próximo mes, pero pueden pasar tiempo juntos."

Quinn trató de abstenerse, pero vio que Shelby se dio cuenta de su reacción.

"castigo en esta casa significa que sus privilegios se eliminan. Deben pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo conmigo, las tareas,deberes lo que sea", explicó Shelby. Ella estaba tratando de transmitir que los castigos físicos no eran en esta casa. No estaba segura de si la joven rubia la entendía. hizo una nota mental para hablar de ello más tarde.

" no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo", Quinn ladró.

Santana contesto antes que Shelby lo hiciera. "No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona el sistema. Nada con Servicios de protección infantil se resuelve en un mes. NADA! Estás con nosotros durante un mínimo de seis meses!"

Las palabras les causaron tanto a las niñas...

Shelby se aclaró la garganta. "Entren al coche."

Ambas chicas estaban de mal humor en el coche, Quinn no iba a soportarlo. Estaban a la mitad de camino a McKinley. Tenía que recuperar algún tipo de control.

"He oído que te mudaste de Nueva York", dijo Quinn. "Pensé que estabas en Broadway... ¿Qué tal un terapeuta? ¿Eres un terapeuta falso, como el Dr. Phil? Porque eso me hace sentir tremendamente..."

"Oye, no hables con mi madre de esa manera!" Santana soltó desde el asiento trasero.

"Santana, cálmate," Shelby le respondio. "Quinn, espero más respeto de tu parte. Ahora, para responder a tu pregunta. Aunque mis padres apoyaron mi carrera en Broadway sabían que no iba a durar para siempre. Recibí mi licenciatura de Columbia. Me llevó un año más que la mayoría porque yo estaba haciendo ocho funciones a la semana, pero lo hice. Cuando estaba casada con el padre de Santana e incluso mientras estábamos divorciados, tuve la oportunidad de tomar algún tiempo y ganar mi doctorado en unos pocos años". Ella llamó la atención de su hija en el asiento trasero. "Éramos un buen equipo. Fuimos capaces de equilibrar nuestro trabajo y nuestros hijos.

Quinn se dio cuenta de que Santana se había vuelto terriblemente tranquila en el asiento trasero. Shelby miró a su hija en su espejo retrovisor.

"Pensé que fuiste a Londres para una gira con Wicked cuando abrió sus puertas," Quinn dijo mirando a Shelby.

"Lo hice", dijo Shelby con una mandíbula apretada. "Pero eso fue un error. Yo estaba allí por mucho tiempo."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Cállate, Quinn," siseó Santana. "Deja de interrogar a mi madre a menos que estés listo para tomarla también, porque tengo más de un par de preguntas para hacerte."

Quinn resopló pero se silencio y miró por la ventana.

Shelby dejó que la tensión abrazara el coche, como todo lo que quedaba por decir, que cubrió en el silencio.

...

Quinn se sentó en silencio en la reunión con el Director Figgins. no quería estar aquí. Seis meses? Seis meses con los Corcoran. No quería dejar que las lágrimas cayeran, pero estaban amenazándola. No, no iba a hacer esto.

"... Y aquí está su agenda," Quinn oyó decir al director.

Quinn se giró para mirar a esta mujer. ¿Quién se creía que era? "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Quinn preguntó mirando entre el director y esta mujer que parecía estar tomando el control de su vida.

"Sé que están tomando cursos de Noé y Santana. Sabré el tuyo", dijo Shelby. Ella se volvió hacia el hombre. "¿Ya terminamos?"

"Gracias por venir, señora Corcoran," dijo cortésmente de pie. Miró torpemente a Quinn. "Lo mejor de la suerte."

"como sea," Quinn murmuró y salió al pasillo. "oyó los tacones de Shelby haciendo clic detrás de ella. se volvió y se encaró con ella." Por favor, no me encamines a las clases también. Mi vida ya es bastante humillante. "Aunque ella se burló, Shelby pudo ver que ella estaba suplicando.

"no lo hare. Solo debes estar preparada después de la escuela. Voy a recogerte, tienes tu cita de seguimiento del médico", explicó en voz baja.

"¿Ya terminamos?" -preguntó con un suspiro.

"Sí", dijo Shelby. "Espero una mejor actitud cuando te recoja".

Quinn negó con la cabeza y comenzó su día. Ella no iba a buscarla, pensó mientras doblaba la esquina. Vio a Karofsky sosteniendo un granizado. lo agarró de la mano y lo arrojó a un estudiante de primer año al azar. Dio un gran suspiro. Se sentía mucho mejor. Era Quinn Fabray. era la maldita Lider. Y nadie, especialmente un Corcoran, le diría qué hacer.

...

Santana llegó a los vestuarios antes de tiempo. Le había robado a un estudiante de primer año el teléfono y le envió mensajes de texto Bretaña antes de que se reunieran en la práctica. Gracias a la idiotez de Puck, él también perdió su teléfono. suspiró. Tal vez fue porque puck se lo dio a ella. negó con la cabeza. No, no iba a pensar en eso. El día había sido largo. Compartió tres clases con Quinn. Había pasado todo la clase mirando a la rubia. Sin embargo, Quinn le dirigió la sonrisa malvada infame que había llegado a la marca registrada y no dijo una palabra. Era una sonrisa que le daba a Santana escalofríos. Después de estar en las Cheerios con ella durante tanto tiempo, sabía sin duda que estaba tramando algo.

"hey", oyó una voz detrás de ella y sonrió.

"Hey, B", dijo con una débil sonrisa. Se sentía más relajada cuando la vio. envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amiga. "Odio a esa perra", se quejó en el hombro de su amiga.

Bretaña se rió entre dientes. "Que mal ¿eh? Nunca estamos en un estado de ánimo en los abrazos. sabes que significa, que tu cuota de abrazos ahora ha caducado", dijo con una risa. "¿Estás bien?"

"No me gusta esa maldita perra!" Santana dijo alejándose. "La quiero fuera de mi casa."

Ella se enderezó al oír la puerta abierta en los vestuarios. aprendió hace mucho tiempo que podía ser más ella misma alrededor de Bretaña. Sin embargo, Santana Corcoran No fue así para los demás. No iba a ser débil. Su rostro moreno frunció el ceño más profundamente cuando la rubia que estaba alrededor camino hacia ella.

"Pónte cómoda en la parte inferior de la pirámide", dijo Quinn.

"Es mejor que cierres tu boca," Santana respondió a como ella avanzó lentamente hacia la rubia.

"Por favor," Quinn respondió rodando sus ojos. "¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No estás castigada?" Su voz estaba provocándola.

Bretaña sostuvo a Santana cuando ella se acercó a la rubia quien le dio una mirada de suficiencia. Santana quería tan desesperadamente borrar esa mirada fuera de su cara.

"San, cálmate," Brittany susurró al oído.

Santana no le hizo caso. Ella tampoco pudo romper su mirada cuando estaban en la habitación de invitados.

Quinn se dirigió hacia la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones y le dio a Santana otra sonrisa. "Yo no voy a necesitar un paseo a tu casa en mal estado. Estoy fuera. Díle a tu familia que pueden joderse a sí mismos."

Eso fue todo. se molestó. Se arrancó fuera de los brazos de Brittany y Quinn abordó al suelo. El vestuario parecía a punto de estallar en gritos. Santana tomó la delantera y se volcó sobre Quinn por su pelo para que Santana estuviera a horcajadas de ella. Su palma voló bruscamente y conecto con el rostro perfecto de Quinn.

"¡Perra!" ella gritó.

Quinn gritó con angustia mientras negaba, encontró su equilibrio, pateó a Santana y se desplomó en el suelo, estrellándose en los casilleros Quinn mantuvo la cabeza en su lugar, mientras que Santana le dio una fuerte bofetada

"Vete a la mierda, puta! Toma tus tetas yanquis, y quítate de mi cara!" Quinn gritó.

Santana se puso de lado y la empujó. Ella frunció el ceño y tomo a la rubia. Inmovilizándola contra los casilleros, trajo su cara más cerca de Quinn.

"Estas son 100% reales, loca perdedora de Lima ", soltó. Cerró la salida a Quinn de los casilleros.

Quinn se obligo a salir de ella y golpeo el cuerpo de la morena en los casilleros.

"¿Estás loca perra de mierda, -''

A lo largo de su lucha no vieron a las otros Cheerios entrar en temor y en interés. No oyeron los gritos de Brittany de protesta. Sin embargo, lo que las llevó a un parar fue un silbato.

"¡Cállense!" Sue Sylvester gritó después de que ella sopló el silbato tan fuerte que Quinn estaba segura de que sus tímpanos vibraban.

"Brittany, lleva a todo el mundo fuera, a la cancha", le ordenó. Señaló a las niñas con fastidio y frustración. "Ustedes y yo. a mi oficina!"

...

Kurt charlaba junto a Rachel mientras caminaban por la calle a la escuela secundaria. Lima era una ciudad pequeña basta con que las dos escuelas estuvieran anidadas en la misma esquina de la ciudad. Rachel tiró su mochila más pegada a su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en Quinn. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Si hubiera sido lo mismo lo que había pasado con ellos?

"Rachel? Rachel?" La voz de Kurt finalmente hizo en su cabeza.

"¿Sí?" -preguntó mirando con curiosidad.

"¿No es tu mamá?" Rachel miró por encima del hombro y siguió la mirada de su amigo.

"Sí, " dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Shelby paro su Range Rover junto a los dos niños en la acera. bajó la ventanilla.

"¿Quieren que los lleve?" -preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Rachel preguntó co

n confusión.

"Quinn tiene una cita y me voy a reunir con la entrenadora Sylvester," Shelby dijo mirando hacia a su Blackberry.

La niña de 11 años, frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hicieron?" -preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Tuvieron otra pelea?" Kurt le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el auto de Shelby.

Rachel frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo. Después se volvió hacia su madre. "Por favor, di que no."

"Rachel, esto no te concierne. ¿Quieren un viaje o no, chicos?"

Miró a Kurt brevemente e ignoró los suplicantes ojos de su amigo. suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Estamos bien, mamá", dijo Rachel. " sólo son cuatro cuadras más."

"Está bien, cariño. compórtate con Noé. Estaré en casa con las chicas, hasta la cena cariño", dijo Shelby con un guiño. "Gracias por caminar con ella, señorito Hummel."

Kurt se encogió de hombros, avergonzado. "Está bien, señora."

"Adiós, muchachos."

Rachel observó a su madre en el coche con el ceño fruncido. Kurt continuó parloteando a su lado.

"Rachel, estás escuchando?" Oyó a Kurt preguntar.

"No, de verdad," susurró Rachel.

"No ¿Por qué?" Kurt le preguntó mientras se acercaban a la escuela McKinley. Él la miró con curiosidad.

"No importa," Rachel murmuró. lo miró con más atención era más consciente. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

...

Quinn miró a su alrededor. Santana estaba hirviendo a su lado. no podría estar aquí. no podía estar sentado en la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester. No podía volver con los Corcoran '. No podía ir a casa. Ni siquiera podía sentarse aquí. Sin embargo, sabía una cosa: Saldría de aquí.

"Tengo que ir al baño," dijo poniéndose de pie.

"hey ," Sue la llamó desde su escritorio.

Santana frunció el ceño. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

Quinn endureció su rostro. "Voy a hacer pis en el piso de aquí entonces."

Santana se burlaba.

"Santana!"

La morena se congeló mientras su madre entraba.

"Siéntate, Quinn," Shelby le ordeno.

La rubia no tuvo otra opción, Shelby cerró la puerta de la oficina de la entrenadora .

"Reina del hielo," Sue hizo una seña a la mujer.

"Lucifer", Shelby le respondió y tomó su asiento. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Traté de enviar a uno de sus monos voladores, pero creo que el mensaje se perdió en la tormenta."

"¿Qué está pasando, Sue?" Shelby preguntó molesta por las posturas de las chicas.

"Parece que su hija mayor gemela," Santana miró a Sue indignada. La mujer continuó. "Y su nueva hermana, gemela muda." Quinn se burló en voz alta y se cruzó de brazos con más fuerza. Sue no le hizo caso. "Se metieron en una pelea."

Shelby negó con la cabeza. "¿Alguna vez hablas como un ser humano normal?"

"No, Yo soy parte de dios," dijo Sue con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Como Hércules? Sabía que estaba expulsado de los cielos. No fue capaz de contenerse," dijo Shelby con aire de suficiencia. "Bienvenidos al mundo."

"Su ingenio me asombra. Gracias por su cálida bienvenida. Ya odio este lugar." Sue suspiró y miró a las mujeres. "Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas."

...

Rachel se sentó en las gradas viendo la práctica de brazos cruzados. Kurt estaba hablando tranquilamente junto a ella acerca de algo nuevo. Deseaba no estar viendo la práctica. quería estar ayudando a Quinn. quería ser incluida, pero en lugar de eso estaba condenada a las gradas.

"Tenemos que hacer que nuestro año sea grandioso", dijo Kurt. Sus palabras habían captado. "Están haciendo un musical en la escuela"

"Oh, cierto," dijo Rachel y veía su hermano gritarle al otro jugador. Estaba tirando a otro jugador por su casco.

"Rachel, qué te pasa? no estás prestando atención ", dijo Kurt algo más molesto, no estaba recibiendo la atención de su amiga que estaba tan distraída. Rachel no estaba prestando atención. Su mente estaba por todo el lugar. No dejaba de mirar por encima, la práctica Cheerios, se dio cuenta de que Quinn y Santana no estaban allí.

"perdón, sólo tengo cosas en mi mente. ¿Estás tratando de salir para el musical?" -preguntó ella.

"Por supuesto", dijo. "Y así tú también!"

"Estoy muy ocupada, Kurt," murmuró. "Mi entrenamiento musical ha sido deficiente y no tengo un conjunto de habilidades fuertes.

"Estás bromeando ¿no? Será genial! tienes un montón de tiempo hasta las audiciones de todos modos", dijo Kurt alentadoramente.

"Hola chicos".

Rachel dejó pasar la nueva figura que estaba de pie debajo de ellos en las gradas.

"Hola Sr. Schuster," dijo educadamente relajándose un poco. "El es Kurt."

"Hola, Kurt," dijo simplemente como cortesía.

"Hola," Kurt dijo mientras observaba cuidadosamente al Sr. Schuester. "Es el profesor de música española?"

El joven se echó a reír. "yo no enseño música española, sino que hago el programa de coro, aquí en la escuela secundaria como un extra curricular, y enseño español durante las horas regulares."

El rostro de Kurt se iluminó. "Eso es perfecto! ¿Usted da lecciones privadas?"

Will Schuester le dio una sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo creo." le dio a los niños un guiño. "Pero tal vez podamos arreglar algo.

...

Sue se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. Desde hace unos minutos que ha estado mirando en silencio a las tres delante de ella.

"Por favor, Sue", dijo Shelby con fastidio. "Sé que te gusta mantenerte al tanto, pero tenemos que hacer algunas cosas."

"Estas chicas se lanzaban al suelo y a los casilleros, que mas bien parecían que estaban luchando por sus vidas en el Coliseo", dijo Sue casualmente. El rostro de Shelby se endureció y miró a las dos niñas. "Aunque admiro su nivel de lucha, prefiero para que sea en el otro equipo o para la gente fea."

Shelby se aclaró la garganta con rabia y miró a Sue.

Sue no le hizo caso y continuo. "Estoy anunciando que al final de la práctica de hoy, ustedes dos no estarán porque usted decidieron lanzar este silbante, a partir de la próxima semana tres de nuestras cinco prácticas serán en la mañana en lugar de, después de la escuela." Su tono era informal, como si estuviera anunciando lo obvio.

"¿ prácticas en la mañana?" Santana soltó. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. "Nuestras prácticas son de más de dos horas... Eso significa que tendremos que estar aquí-''

"5:30 am. Sue contesto. Shelby abrió la boca para reprender, pero Sue finalmente las miró a todas. "ustedes son las líderes de este equipo. Háganlo juntas, y asi ganaremos. no pueden de esta manera." Sue miró a Quinn. "Hemos hablado ya y si quieres ser la líder animadora, comienza a actuar como tal."

Quinn contuvo la respiración esperando que Sue no sacara todos los trapos sucios de Quinn delante de las Corcoran. Sue volvió a Santana y Quinn lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

"Tú, Corcoran, has ejercido un liderazgo tal que eres la segundo al mando. Nos hemos centrado en tu energía y habilidad", dijo, Quinn no pudo evitar fijarse en la misma mirada de pánico en el rostro de la morena que ella sólo había sentido antes. Puso los ojos. Como si Santana Corcoran tuviera de qué preocuparse.

"Los tres días que tienen prácticas en la mañana, van a pasar la tarde conmigo. tendrán sus citas sin excepción", dijo Shelby. "Esta lucha termina ahora."

"Ustedes son las líderes de mi equipo, o por lo menos que quieran ser las líderes de algún equipo perdedor , échenle ganas!

Shelby miró a las chicas. "En esos días que no tienen prácticas después de la escuela va a estar conmigo para ir a sus citas."

La madre hizo contacto visual con cada una de las niñas y observó sus caras. "Si no quieren asistir a ninguna de las citas con el médico, la terapia, o citas, entonces perderán una práctica Cheerio."

Santana cogió una mirada al rostro endurecido de Sue, pero la entrenadora de porristas asintió.

"OK , señoritas," dijo Sue con una inclinación de cabeza.

Quinn quería huir de todo esto. no se sentía bien, no iba a admitirlo, pero Santana la había herido cuando peleaban. no podría estar aquí.

"¿Algo más?" Quinn oyó a Shelby preguntar.

Santana no oyó el resto de la conversación. estaba furiosa. Su día se sentía tan fuera de control. Su madre estaba saliendo por el campo de fútbol.

"Mamá, ¿a dónde vamos?" Santana preguntó con los brazos cruzados. Ella coló una mirada a Quinn. "Las dos necesitamos que recuerdes que no estamos en la práctica."

"Es una lástima", dijo Shelby.

Santana observó a su madre ver en las gradas. Ella comenzó a caminar con paso ligero. vio como Quinn también la siguió. estaba tratando de distanciarse de ellas, pero no había funcionado. Tal vez,había ganado, Santana pensó para sí misma. Su sonrisa de satisfacción se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué está hablando con ella?" dijo mientras se movían más cerca de Rachel, Kurt, y el Sr. Schuester.

"Santana", susurró Shelby. "Por favor, compórtate." Se volvió hacia Will. "Buenas tardes, Will."

"Shelby", dijo con una sonrisa.

"haz encontrado a Rachel, mi hija menor, ya veo," dijo Shelby dándole un guiño.

"Por supuesto," Will respondió. " es una gran niña."

El ceño de Santana se profundizó. "Rach, vas a venir con nosotros, ¿ok?"

"No, Santana, en realidad se quedara aquí y Puck se la llevará a casa", dijo Shelby. "Rachel, espera aquí a Noah por favor. Sr. Hummel, ¿necesita que lo lleve?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, señora. Mi hermano me va a llevar a casa."

"Está bien," Shelby asintió. "Adiós, Rach. ¡Nos vemos en casa."

Durante todo el intercambio, Quinn nunca se sintió más fuera de lugar. Ellos adoraban a Rachel. no era una niña. sintió una oleada en el pecho. Nadie la había adorado ella de esa manera. dio un suspiro. Nadie nunca lo haría. no quería estar cerca de esta familia, ya que pretendían preocuparse por ella. No sabían nada de . estaba siendo retirada de la prácticas de las reuniones con la gente que quería "ayudar. Ella había estado en una casa hogar por una semana con gente que quería "ayudarla". Su administrador de caso quería "ayudarla" . Su terapeuta que se vio obligada a verla quería "ayudarla". Y ahora la madre de su rival, que pasó a ser la nueva madre de crianza, gracias a una broma casual, quería "ayudarla

" levantó la vista y vio que ahora se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento. Tenía que salir de aquí, no podía estar más aquí. Fue entonces que el fuego en su alma y la ira en su cabeza dio el poder a sus piernas y corrió.

Santana levantó la vista justo cuando se acercaban al Range Rover de su madre.

"'hey Rubia ton;", Santana llamó.

Quinn no parecía escucharla

"Mamá-''

"Santana, auto ahora!"

Santana observó con leve diversión, pero sobre cuando su madre salió corriendo después de Quinn. Su madre era muchas cosas. Sin embargo, la forma en que su mama era tan ágil, elegante y con clase mientras corría después de la rubia cada vez más angustiada, Santana recordó el fuego tenaz que su madre lo había hecho. Era un fuego que le permitió siempre ganar.

Shelby hizo un montón de cosas. Ella no era más que un cantante. Sus hijos no tienen la capacidad atlética de sólo su padre. Corrió a toda velocidad después de Quinn. La chica más joven, casi había llegado a la carretera antes de mirar por encima del hombro. Shelby estaba persiguiéndola. ¿Por qué estaba aún tratando? En ese momento, no estaba segura de si se fue lento o si se tropezó, pero de cualquier manera se cayó. Cayendo de golpe contra la acera con un ruido sordo, que aun sentía los dolores persistentes de su pelea con Santana junto con lesiones antiguas, que olvidó que tenía, gritando por el dolor.

Se sentía muy lejos cuando Shelby la ayudó a levantarse. se había dado por vencido. no podía huir de ella. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de traer los Corcoran abajo.

"¿Estás bien?" Quinn no respondió. se estremeció ligeramente cuando Shelby puso su brazo alrededor de su espalda. "Es una buena cosa que vayamos a los médicos hoy en día, ¿eh?

Quinn frunció el ceño, pero se cruzó de brazos y se dejó llevar hasta el coche. Shelby le ayudó a subir al asiento trasero y Santana se volvió hacia ella. Santana le dio una sonrisa indescifrable.

"Ni una palabra, Santana," Shelby advirtió mientras subía al asiento del conductor. "Mira hacia delante."

...

Rachel miró a su hermano. Kurt seguía hablando.

"No entiendo por qué no podemos simplemente quedarnos en casa ", se quejó con un suspiro. "Bueno, yo puedo, pero prefiero pasar el rato aquí en lugar de en el garaje." Se volvió y miró a su amigo con la confusión. "¿Por qué es que siempre hay que tener una niñera? Tenemos 11 años por el amor de Dios.

Rachel apoyó las manos en las gradas de metal frío y se inclinó hacia adelante. balanceó su peso en las manos mirando a su alrededor. no quiso contestar la pregunta de su amigo curioso. sabía la respuesta, pero ella no quería. Ella miró a su amigo sospechoso. Tenía que demostrar que no era un niña.

"Vamos," dijo ella poniéndose de pie. "Vamos a recorrer los alrededores."

"Yo pensaba que tenía que estar aquí", dijo Kurt con un tono descarado.

"¿Vienes o no?" -preguntó mientras caminaba por las gradas.

...

Santana miró con el ceño fruncido mientras llegaban.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" -preguntó con incredulidad.

"Quinn tiene una cita y tú estás castigada. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber", dijo Shelby abrió el asiento del conductor. La morena vio que Quinn trató de abrir la puerta en el asiento de atrás y no podía.

"Mi mamá puso las cerraduras a prueba de niños, torpe," Santana se burló mientras salía.

Quinn frunció el ceño a como Shelby abrió las puertas para Quinn.

"Eso es ridículo", murmuró.

"¿Me echas la culpa?" Shelby preguntó mientras las tres caminaron

Quinn y las Corcoran se sentaron en silencio en el salón.

Santana miró a su alrededor. Estudió a la rubia. comenzó a darse cuenta de que tal vez era algo más que la plaga lo que causo a Quinn faltar por una semana, pero no iba a admitirlo. Quinn Fabray no iba a conseguir su simpatía o amistad. Simplemente no iba a suceder.

"No van a entrar todas conmigo verdad?" Quinn dijo mirando a Shelby y luego mirando a Santana.

"Quinn", la enfermera llama.

la rubia dio un profundo suspiro cuando ambas, Shelby y Santana la siguieron. suspiró aún más pesado cuando la primera parada fue para saber su peso. Estar en las Cheerios no era un secreto de que todas ellas estaban obsesionadas por peso. Aunque Sue hizo que las chicas se pesaran, ella y Santana nunca tuvieron que hacerlo delante de todas. Quinn miró por encima del hombro a Santana antes de que ella se subiera a la báscula, y se quedó sorprendido y agradecido de que Shelby había hecho que Santana se quedara de pie en la esquina, fuera de la vista, aun Shelby estaba apuntando con una advertencia, luego le dio a Quinn un gesto tranquilizador. De allí las tres se fueron a una sala de examen.

Quinn suspiró,. La enfermera le tomó las presión y se sentó de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de examen. Ella evitó los ojos de Santana. no quería estar allí. no quería que Santana se enterara.

El médico entró

"Hola, Quinn," dijo con una cálida sonrisa. "Hola Shelby." El médico le tendió la mano.

"Me alegro de verte, Dr. Wiseman." ella dijo. "Ella es mi hija mayor, Santana."

"Eso es maravilloso", el médico respondió asintiendo con la cabeza a Santana. "Veo que las dos están en los Cheerios. debe ser bueno."

Las dos chicas hicieron eco de lo mismo gruñido incómodo y disgustado.

"Sí, bueno, doctor Wiseman," Shelby comenzó a buscar a las dos chicas. "Quinn y Santana se metieron en una pequeña pelea hoy. chicas, qué es exactamente lo que sucedió durante la pelea?"

Santana miró a su madre con su boca abierta en espera de una explicación para llenarlo. Quinn arqueó la ceja.

"Pues tu hija me dio una bofetada y me golpeó contra los casilleros," Quinn entre dientes.

"Hiciste lo mismo! Porque le dijiste a mi familia que podríamos irnos a la mierda nosotros mismos!"

"¿Quieren añadir otra semana de castigo?" Shelby preguntó con una voz tranquila que de alguna manera se podía oír por encima de los gritos de las chicas.

Las chicas murmuraron de nuevo en silencio.

"Bueno, vamos a empezar para que puedan salir de aquí", dijo el Dr. Wiseman. Le tendió una bata para Quinn. "Necesito que te desnudes completamente luego voy a estar de vuelta en un par de minutos para verte."

Santana miró a su madre.

"Vamos a esperar fuera de la sala, Quinn," dijo Shelby líderando Santana por la puerta y siguiendo al médico.

Quinn le dio a Shelby un guiño agradecido y Santana se sento en el banco fuera de la habitación.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí, mamá?" Santana pidió una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Santana, porque necesita una cita de seguimiento. ", dijo Shelby. "Ahora, vamos a hablar de lo que pasó hoy."

"Preferiría no hacerlo," Santana murmuro mientras pateaba en su asiento.

"Santana, esto tiene que parar", dijo Shelby. "He hecho una cita con el Dr. Goodwin para la próxima semana."

"¿Por qué?" Santana suspiró.

"No sé, Santana," dijo su madre con sarcasmo. "¿Por qué te parece? ¿No crees que yo sé lo que significa tener Quinn aquí podría ..? Y al parecer estoy en lo cierto, porque ya lo ha hecho. ¿No es así?" Santana miró hacia otro lado. "Además, te acostaste en la habitación de Rachel de nuevo ayer por la noche. ¿Por qué?"

Santana no respondió.

"¿Fue porque no podías calmarte?" Shelby preguntó con un suspiro. "Cariño, no puedes seguir usando a Rachel para ayudar a calmarte."

"¿Por qué?" Santana respondió con frustración. "Lo único que tiene que hacer es estar allí, Eso es Y -.''.

"Santana, tienes que tratar de discutir lo que te molesta, no te aferres a ella en silencio, esperando que te puedas calmar", dijo Shelby. "Me alegro de que lo haces, pero-''

"¿Tienes miedo a que la lastime?" Santana pidió en estado de shock.

"No," dijo Shelby sin dudarlo. "Estoy preocupada de que no sabes cómo sacar tus sentimientos y Rachel tiene preguntas para ti y no entiende lo que está mal. Y no voy a hablar con ella.

El doctor Wiseman regresó antes de que Santana pudiera responder. "

Yo te haré saber si ella te necesita", dijo el Doc en voz baja y abrió la puerta.

Un gruñido sordo fue recibido en el otro lado. Santana se inclinó hacia delante y vio a Quinn. Santana lanzó una mueca a la chica antes de que la puerta se cerró. Esa perra estaba escuchándolas. negó con la cabeza.

Santana se cruzó de brazos.

"Santana, tiene que resolver esto,

Santana seguía sentado allí en silencio. "Es una mala idea, mamá."

"Shelby", el Dr. Wiseman dijo cuando asomó la cabeza. "¿Puedes venir aquí un segundo?"

"Quédate aquí", dijo Shelby con una mirada de advertencia.

La cortina fue retirada alrededor de la mesa de examen. Shelby vio que Quinn estaba sentado con las piernas colgando por el borde de la mesa y la parte posterior de su vestido estaba abierto y su espalda estaba expuesta al médico.

"¿Puedes venir por aquí, por favor?" -Preguntó el doctor Wiseman.

Shelby tomo la mano de Quinn con un apretón y la siguió alrededor.

Santana vio como la puerta se cerró. miró por el pasillo casi fue abandonado. Había pocas enfermeras en el control de enfermería, pero eso fue todo. Se puso de pie en silencio y apoyó la oreja contra la puerta.

"Ve esto de aquí", oyó decir al médico. "Cuando el cinturón la atravesó, fue un corte muy profundo. Los otros han sanado bastante bien. Sin embargo, este de aquí, está infectado. Quinn, ¿has tenido ayuda de alguien que te atiendas esto

Santana escuchó Quinn una respuesta. "No," dijo la rubia, que no sonaba como su estado normal.

"Bueno, necesitaras a alguien que limpie esto.," dijo el Dr. Wiseman. "Vamos a ver una última cosa y luego habremos terminado." Santana escuchó cambiando en la habitación. "¿Te gustaría que Shelby saliera?"

Santana apretó la oreja a la puerta. No oyó una respuesta.

"Muy bien", dijo gentilmente el  
"Scoot, hacia el extremo de la mesa. ¿De acuerdo? Y pon tus talones ahí" Los rasgados del papel sobre la mesa se pudieron oír, pero nada más. Santana frunció el ceño. ¿Estaban haciendo un examen? "Bueno, esto se pondrá un poco frío... Aguanta, de acuerdo... lo estás haciendo muy bien Quinn.

Santana se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó que Quinn soltó un pequeño sollozo.

"Las cosas se están curando mejor, cariño", dijo el Dr. Wiseman en voz baja. "Está bien, voy a tomar esto. Respira profundo."

Santana se quedó mirando la puerta. Ella retrocedió. No pudo haber sucedido. No a Quinn. Santana negó con la cabeza.. No le pudo haber ocurrido a ella también….


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Perdón por la tardanza :( es posible que actualice el Domingo o el lunes.**

_**Saludos que tengan un buen fin de semana, hasta la próxima actualización! **_

**Este capítulo es un poco angustioso. **

Capítulo 5

Puck se quitó el casco y se limpió la frente con el brazo. entrecerró los ojos y examinó las gradas. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Dio un resoplido. guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela.

"Hey, hombre."

Finn Hudson se acercó a su lado. "Hey, amigo," respondió Puck. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has visto a Kurt?" Finn preguntó mientras entraban al vestuario. Finn miró a su alrededor. "Tal vez se fue a casa."

"Amigo, tienes que verlo mejor", dijo Puck con movimiento de cabeza.

"Sí, probablemente sólo están vagando", dijo Finn. "Está bien."

"como sea", dijo Puck. "Eso podría estar bien para Kurt, pero no por Rachel."

"como sea, hombre," replicó Finn. "Escucha, a lo mejor están juntos, ¿te importa enviar a Kurt al coche. Quiero una ducha rápida."

Finn salió de la vista de Puck. El capitán siguió por el pasillo. No hacía falta ser un científico para saber dónde estaba. Sin embargo, todavía tardó unos quince minutos para encontrarla. Y no la encontraba exactamente.

...

Rachel llevó a Kurt por el pasillo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" -preguntó, siguiendo con curiosidad. Él la conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía una mente propia, pero su lado aventurero raramente hacia acto de presencia.

"Mr. Schuester dijo que nos podía dar lecciones", dijo Rachel en realidad así. "Vamos a hablar con él al respecto."

Llamando a la puerta de la sala del coro, la abrió un poco y sin esperar respuesta.

"¿Hola?" -preguntó ella.

Divisó al Sr. Schuester sentado en su escritorio en la habitación del fondo.

hola, señorita Corcoran," dijo Will con una sonrisa mientras entraba. Kurt entró detrás de ella y su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. "Hola, Kurt."

"Nos preguntábamos si nos pudiera ayudar", dijo Rachel con cuidado.

"Cualquier cosa", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Queremos clases de canto," Kurt intervino.

hizo una inclinación de cabeza. "Por supuesto. Rachel estás aquí con tu hermano y hermana en las prácticas , ¿por qué no vienes?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y dio una sonrisa agradecida.

"¿ Kurt puede ir también?" -preguntó

"Mi hermano, Finn tiene las prácticas, al mismo tiempo," le informó Kurt.

hizo una inclinación de cabeza. "Me alegro de que hayan considerado esto, Rachel."

Rachel sonrió, pero luego cayó. "Yo ... yo no sé cómo pagar por estas lecciones", dijo con desánimo.

Kurt la miró con un gesto alentador. "Vamos a pagar, aunque! Podemos encontrar algo mejor."

El joven vio como el maestro extendió la mano y acarició la espalda de Rachel.

"No te preocupes", dijo con una sonrisa. "No te voy a cobrar. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

Sr. Schuester miró a Kurt y le sonrió. le revolvió el pelo al niño. "¿Quieren empezar mañana?"

Rachel sonrió. "Estaríamos encantados."

"Fabuloso", Kurt dio una palmada y luego reaccionó para arreglar su cabello. "Tenemos un Musical de la escuela que nos encantaría su ayuda. Cuando lleguemos a las partes, necesitaremos toda la práctica que podamos conseguir."

le dio al muchacho una sonrisa. "Eso suena muy bien. ¿Por qué no traen sus piezas de audición mañana?"

Rachel miró el reloj. "Eso suena muy bien. Realmente tenemos que irnos," hizo un gesto hacia el reloj. "La práctica estará terminando en cualquier momento."

"Claro", dijo con una sonrisa. Lideró a los dos niños pequeños a la puerta y la abrió. "Espero con interés trabajar con los dos."

Rachel asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias, señor Schuester!" Kurt exclamó.

Rachel comenzó a salir por la puerta y vio a su hermano caminando por el pasillo, dio un profundo suspiro.

"Vamos, Kurt," murmuró.

"Rachel?" miró de nuevo al profesor. Apoyó una mano en el hombro y otro en la de Kurt. "Me alegro de que todos estamos haciendo esto juntos." le dio a su hombro un apretón tranquilizador. "Saluda a tu madre de mi parte."

"Rachel," Noé la llamó.

"Nos vemos más tarde", le dijo al hombre mayor y se acercó a su hermano.

...

Quinn se puso su uniforme. Se secó las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos. no queria tener ningún rastro de lágrimas en su rostro al ver a Santana. sabía que Shelby supo lo que había pasado. Se sentía como si todo el mundo supiera. Ella puso los ojos.. Quinn se mordió el interior del labio. Era peor que todo el mundo la conociera. Fue peor porque se sentía como un gran elefante en la habitación. Un elefante grande y gorda.

"Bueno, aquí dice que tienes un poco de fiebre", dijo el Dr. Wiseman suavemente mientras miraba a través de la gráfica. "Hay que tomarlo con calma Quinn. Por favor, ya no trates de entrar en peleas." le dio a la chica una sonrisa débil. Otra sonrisa simpatía, Quinn gruñó. "Te voy a dar dos tipos de medicamentos para el dolor, durante el día y la noche. El que tomaras por la noche te ayudará a dormir. Hay que dejar que alguien te ayude a limpiar tu espalda por la tarde. No queremos que esta infección vaya a empeorar. También te daré antibióticos para evitar una infección menor que fue claro en tu examen. " El Dr. Wiseman suspiró. "Hay que cuidarse, Quinn."

Shelby le dio a Quinn una pequeña sonrisa. negó con la cabeza otra vez. Era una sonrisa de simpatía.

"Nos aseguraremos de ello", dijo Shelby con una sonrisa.

"Voy a hacer las recetas para que estén listas para recoger en una hora", dijo con una sonrisa. "Ten cuidado. Vamos a programar otro seguimiento para la próxima semana."

Quinn asintió y observó como Shelby abrió la puerta. Santana estaba de pie en el otro lado, estaba inclinada contra la pared opuesta. La morena miró hacia otro lado y siguió en silencio.

Shelby miró a su hija con cuidado mientras se dirigían hacia el coche. no necesitaba su instinto maternal para decirle que su hija había estado escuchando en la puerta.

...

Puck miró a Rachel. sabía, que Rachel se había dado cuenta que estaba enfadado.

"Ve y encuentra a tu hermano, Kurt," dijo Puck sin romper la mirada de Rachel.

"Um ..." Kurt dijo en voz baja.

"Kurt, por favor, sólo tienes que ir", dijo Rachel en voz baja.

El muchacho se acercó a su mejor amiga. "¿Vas a estar bien?" Preguntó Kurt.

le dio una sonrisa débil. "Él es mi hermano, por supuesto si."

Se burló. "Finn mi hermano, él no dudó en golpearme una vez."

Rachel apartó los ojos vigilantes de su hermano y miró a su amigo. "Bueno, eso es terrible. Noé no me haría daño." Miró a su hermano mayor, de nuevo.

"Muy bien, como sea," dijo Kurt caminando por el pasillo. "Nos vemos mañana".

Rachel se volvió y miró a su hermano. Ella se encogió de hombros . "Así que, en una escala del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan enojado estas"

Puck suspiró. "Bastante enojado, Rach," dijo sin levantar la voz.

"San me hubiera gritado. Podrías gritarme?" -suplicó. Odiaba cuando su hermano se enojaba.

"bicho, tenemos estas reglas por una razón. Tenemos que verte en todo momento", dijo Puck mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

Rachel se apoyó contra la pared al lado de él. Su hombro rozó el codo. Miró a sus pies.

"tú y Santana nunca tuvieron las mismas reglas", dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos. "No soy un bebé, Noah. Y tienes que dejar de tratarme como tal."

"Yo y San, Rach?" Suspiró. "No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes."

Puck la observó mientras que ella inclinó la cabeza y dijo en voz tan baja que apenas podía oírla. "Las cosas malas simplemente no me sucedieron a mi , "susurró. "¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre actúa como si fuera sólo yo?"

Puck dejó su bolso y se arrodilló delante de ella. "Debido a que en muchos aspectos, era sólo tú ." Él la miró a los ojos. "Y Rachel, no me gusta cuando San se mete en problemas. Nunca." Suspiró. "Santana siempre me ha defendido. Siempre." Se mordió el labio mientras miraba por sus palabras. "Y-''

Rachel bajó la cabeza. "Asi que.. ." Se mordió el labio. "Así que hicieron esas reglas estúpidas porque no crees que puedo cuidarme yo misma?"

Tenía lágrimas de rabia que brotaba en sus suaves ojos marrones.

Puck dio un profundo suspiro. Su honestidad era extrañamente suave y difícil de aceptar. "Sí, bicho. Nosotros lo hicimos." Vio cómo las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Rachel. "Pero ¿sabes qué? Tal vez pueda hablar con mamá. Okay? Porque tienes razón, eres muy vieja."

Le dio una sonrisa llorosa y se limpió la cara con las manos. "Soy más joven, Noah. No más _vieja._ "

"como sea", dijo poniéndose de pie. "¿Estás lista para ir a casa?"

asintió con la cabeza. Caminó junto a él. Él la miró. Odiaba verla triste. Habían pasado tanto tiempo tratando de sacarla de ese lugar en su cabeza. El miedo siempre había sido su instinto inicial. Ocho años, la terapia y un hogar seguro todavía no podían deshacer eso. Y sabía que en el fondo de su mente nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, él nunca iba a dejar de intentarlo.

"¿Quieres un paseo en en el coche covertible?"

Levantó la mirada y le dio una sonrisa. "No, gracias. Estoy usando una falda. Eso no es muy de señoritas Él se rió entre dientes. "Está bien."

"Pero podrías dejar que me siente arriba del carro", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Tienes 12 . lo siento es la ley", le dio un pequeño empujón, y salieron del estacionamiento. "mamá me mataría."

"Buen intento, bicho," dijo con una sonrisa.

...

La farmacia había sido toda una pena. Santana no estaba segura de cómo estar enojada. Ella quería estar enojada, pero no podía olvidar lo que había oído.

"¿Eso es todo?" oyó al farmacéutico preguntar.

Santana se dio cuenta que su madre la observaba. "Sí, eso es todo", dijo Shelby. "Quinn, ven aquí por favor donde pueda verte."

Santana escuchó un resoplido fuerte desde el pasillo a su derecha. miró a la rubia. Era la primera vez que ella no fruncia el ceño hacia ella. Era la primera vez que la trató de ver. la había conocido durante casi dos años. no sabía nada de ella.

"¿Qué estás mirando, Whopper?" Quinn se burló.

"Sólo tu fea cara, Barbie," siseó Santana.

la rubia miró por encima del hombro y vio que Shelby estaba todavía en el mostrador. se acercó a Santana.

" por un segundo no pienses que sabes _algo,_ de lo que has escuchado hoy ", ladró. Los ojos de Santana se hicieron más grandes, pero ella no dio marcha atrás.

"Cálmate, Rubia," dijo con una sonrisa. "Se mucho más de lo que piensas." por un segundo no iba a permitir que Quinn Fabray tuviera ventaja. Sintió que su animosidad hacia la chica, sube a la superficie y ahoga su empatía. "No eres más que una niña débil que pretende ser una cobra." negó con la cabeza. "Así que cálmate, porque ya no tienes el poder, nunca más." Le dio a la rubia una mirada de arriba abajo degradante. "Y por lo que escuché, ni siquiera puedes pelear."

Quinn estaba temblando de furia.

"Chicas, vamos," Shelby intervino. "Quinn, lo digo en serio."

Santana siguió a la niña en el coche. Mantuvo la sonrisa en su cara hasta que ella se sentó en el asiento delantero. afuera estaba oscuro, vio a Qque salto en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta. A medida que se retiraron del estacionamiento y se dirigían hacia su casa, el ceño de Santana se desvaneció. La ira que abrazó, se libero.

_Santana se apoyó contra la pared de su cuarto en su departamento de Manhattan Brown Stone. Había sido el peor día. Su padre había muerto el martes y hoy lo enterraban. tenía ocho años. ¿Qué no eran los funerales para las personas mayores? Y lo peor de todo es que su madre no había estado allí. Hiram, su padrastro, estaba cuidando de ellos. ¿Dónde estaba mamá?_

_De repente, el hombre abrió la puerta. _

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó mientras Hiram regresó a la casa._

_"¿Dónde están tu hermano y hermana?" se burló._

_"No lo sé", dijo Santana. "¿Dónde está mi mamá?"_

_"Cállate, Santana," dijo entre dientes mientras agarraba una última maleta y la arrojaba al a Chevy. "Ve a buscar a tus hermanos."_

_Ella miró por la ventana. ¿De dónde saco ese coche feo? Si es que lo podían llamar carro_

_Pisó a subir las escaleras….. _

" _¿Qué fue lo que te dije? " -gritó golpeando la puerta detrás de él._

" _¿Qué estamos haciendo! " ella lo desafió. "¿Dónde está mi mamá?"_

_Se inclinó a su nivel. Tomo el hombro de santana con un apretón fuerte. "Cállate, Santana, sabes dónde está tu gran madre? Ella te dejó, se fue a Londres, porque no te ama -.''._

" _eres un mentiroso! " Santana gritó tratando de aflojar su apretón._

_Levantó su brazo y se estrelló contra su mejilla. Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró mientras sostenía su mejilla._

" _eres un pedazo de mierda, Santana. Nadie te quiere. Nadie te amará! Eres un fracaso! la gente siempre va a ser mejor que tu! Las personas que creías haber querido, te abandonarán! Ellos te traicionarán ¡Y entonces van a morir! " Hiram estaba temblando de furia y en una última instancia, sacudía a Santana. Santana nunca lo había visto así._

" _deja ir a mi hermana! ", Puck dijo empujando de lado a Hiram obligando al hombre aflojar su agarre._

" _pedazo de mierda! " gritó. Empujó al chico y le dio una patada en el estómago. Maldita sea!."_

_Santana se arrodilló junto a su hermano. En silencio, preguntándole si estaba bien._

" _Ustedes dos, escuchen y escuchen muy bien. Digan adiós a esta casa. Ya nos vamos, "Hiram grito cuando salió de la habitación._

"Prefiero_ morir antes que ir contigo", Santana entre dientes._

_Se detuvo en el umbral. "Eso se puede arreglar."_

_Santana se volvió hacia su hermano mayor y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. "¿Estás bien?" Él asintió con la cabeza mientras sostenía el estómago. "¿ Dónde crees que va?" -preguntó ella._

_Ella recibió su respuesta cuando un grito resonó en la antigua habitación de piedra de color marrón._

" _Rachel! ", susurró._

Santana se devolvió de golpe a la realidad cuando su madre le tocó la pierna. miró a su alrededor. estaban en el garaje. se desabrochó el cinturón y se dirigió tranquilamente a la casa.

...

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en silencio. El sonido metálico de los tenedores y cuchillos parecía amplificar el silencio.

Rachel miró a todos con atención. estaba esperando a que alguien digiera algo, nada. Tomó otro bocado de su comida, pero no aparto los ojos en caso de que algo pasara. Su madre se secó la cara con la servilleta y la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Rachel se enderezó. Algo iba a decir.

"Muy bien, tenemos algunas cosas para revisar como familia", comenzó .

Quinn resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

Shelby vio. Santana frunció el ceño ante la falta de respeto y Puck miró a las chicas en molestia.

"Reglas. Tú y tú," dijo señalando a Santana y Quinn. "castigadas."

Ambas chicas pusieron los ojos pero no se sorprendieron por la sentencia. Rachel las miró con una cara joven, pero bastante neutral. Tenía la boca abierta, ligeramente entreabierta. Ella pateó las piernas ligeramente mientras su madre seguía mirando alrededor de la mesa. Rachel se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermana, era diferente. No había duda de que Santana estaba todavía enfadada, pero había algo diferente en su mirada. Quinn parecía diferente también. parecía realmente incómoda. Su cara reflejaba un malestar que fue mayor que la causada por el aire de la habitación. Se veía físicamente incómoda. ¿Su hermana le pegó tan duro?

"Puck", señaló a su hijo. "castigado durante una semana por tu papel como cómplice de Santana en su atraco sin teléfono. No hay teléfono.

Solo Escuela, la práctica, el hogar, a menos que se indique lo contrario."

Rachel observó a su hermano con una mirada ausente y complaciente. Como gran parte de un pez gordo como él pretendía ser, parecía importarle muy poco su vida social.

"Bicho", su madre le llamo la atención. Shelby miró a su hija menor. Castigada por esta noche. vas a hacer tu tarea con este grupillo." El rostro de Rachel cayó.

"¿Qué?" la morena más joven preguntó con incredulidad.

Santana dejo de mira miro a su hermana, sorprendida. Rachel estaba rara vez en problemas.

"¿Estabas en la que se suponía que tenias que estar hoy?" Shelby preguntó con un aire retórico. tomó un bocado de su ensalada y esperó una respuesta. Rachel miró a Puck con una mirada de traición. Él la miró y se encogió de hombros confundido. "No lo culpes, Rachel. Sr. Schuester me llamó para hablar de tus lecciones."

Rachel se desinflo. Santana miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Perdón?" -preguntó e con un arco en su ceja. "¿Tu qué?"

miró a su hermana mayor . Sabía que a Santana no le gustaba el señor Schuester. observó el rostro enojado de su hermana. Santana rara vez le gustaba alguien, se dio cuenta.

"Mis lecciones", dijo con un suspiro.

"Mamá, no puedes estar hablando en serio?" Santana preguntó con enfado.

"Está con Kurt, San. No es tu problema," Rachel se quejó.

"Rachel", Shelby advirtió.

"¿Por qué esto es tan importante?" Preguntó Quinn.

"Nadie te preguntó," Santana ladró.

"Santana", Shelby advirtió.

Quinn se sentía tan fuera de lugar. vio como Santana y Rachel discutían sobre el Sr. Schuester, el maestro de español .bajó la mirada hacia su plato. Los manteles estaban en su lugar. Los vasos estaban en el lado derecho. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran en la forma en que se debían colocar. sacudió la cabeza. Todo siempre tenía su lugar. Mientras ella disfrutaba de lo ridículo de "estar castigada " que ahora estaba experimentando, sabía que, sin duda, ella era la que estaba fuera de lugar.

_Quinn se apoyó en la mesa antigua tratando todo lo posible prestar atención. Sabía que iba a estropearlo de todos modos. Era inevitable_

_"Quinn, estás escuchándome ?" La voz de su padre rompió la barrera de sus pensamientos._

_"Sí, señor", dijo en voz baja de pie. _

_"Cuando te pedi poner la mesa, quise decir que la pusieras bien", ladró. "¿Qué diablos significa esto te di instrucciones claras. ¿Eres una idiota o simplemente ere estúpida? No es tan difícil, Quinn. ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles? Las Fiestas se suponen que tienen algo bueno hasta el regalo. Has conseguido que nuestra mesa parezca un desastre. La gente pensará que somos pobres, sin Dios, vagabundos "._

_Quinn miró __la mesa __Ella había colocado los cubiertos de tela-servilleta envueltos a la izquierda de los platos, en lugar de en el centro de todas los platos_

_"Quinn". _

_Volvió a mirar a su padre. respiró hondo. Ella sabía lo que venía._

_"Sube las escaleras y espérame." Su tono era de hielo. Siempre lo fue._

" Quinn Quinn?"

levantó la vista y Rachel estaba mirándola.

"¿Ha terminado con tu comida?" Preguntó Rachel.

asintió ligeramente. levantó la vista y vio a Santana mirándola mientras ella cargaba el lavavajillas en la cocina contigua.

"San?" Rachel la llamo. "San?"

Santana siguió intercambiando una mirada dura con Quinn por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que ella rompió su mirada y tomó los platos de su hermana. Santana vio como su madre llamab ella salió de la habitación.

Quinn puso los ojos y frunció el ceño a Santana, pero siguió a Shelby por las escaleras.

Santana la vio salir de la habitación. "¿Por qué la odias tanto?" oyó a su hermana preguntar. la miró brevemente y luego miró hacia otro lado para lavar los platos.

"Yo no lo hago, Rach," dijo en voz baja. "Ve a hacer tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?"

"San", Rachel comenzó de nuevo.

"Rach, vamos," la regañó. Rachel dio un salto y se encogió. San cerró los ojos en remordimiento. "Lo siento. Sólo tienes que ir, ¿de acuerdo?"

"esta bien", dijo en voz baja.

...

Shelby cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Quinn.

" no necesito que me ayudes", dijo Quinn entrando en el cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta.

"Lo dudo mucho", dijo Shelby entregando a Q un vaso de agua y un puñado de pastillas. "Este medicamento te hará descansar. Por favor trata de no luchar esta noche."

"como sea," dijo tomando las pastillas en la palma de la mano y mirando a ellos por un momento.

"¿Tiene una razón para no tomarlas?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Deja de tratar de ser mi amiga," Quinn ladró. Poco a poco tomó las primeras píldoras.

"Yo no soy tu amiga, Q. Y no estoy tratando de serlo. Estoy tratando de ser una madre. Ahora, ¿vas a dejar que te ayude?" Preguntó . "Te ves sonrojada. Y sé que te debes sentir muy mal."

Quinn negó al mirarla. No quería escuchar esto. No recordaba la última vez que había sido mimada. Su madre nunca lo intento. Padres que cuidan eran de ficción. Ellos eran tan realistas como las viejas películas en blanco y negro en la televisión

Shelby intentó de nuevo. "¿Quieres decirme por qué te has acostado en el suelo?"

no respondió, pero se puso tensa.

"Muy bien", dijo Shelby. "¿Quieres dejar que te ayude?"

"No realmente", dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"Quinn, vamos a luchar así toda la noche?" Shelby preguntó honestamente.

"Probablemente", se quejó la rubia. " no sabes nada de mí."

Shelby se rió entre dientes. " vas a sacar esa tarjeta de nuevo?" Se sentó en la cama junto a la chica. Quinn se alejó de ella. "Bueno, Quinn, podrías pensar que yo no sé nada de ti, pero sabes que estás a salvo aquí, tu sólo no quieres ser vulnerable aquí. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?"

"como sea," murmuró Quinn.

"Tú no eres la única que no quiere ser vulnerable", dijo suavemente.

"Su hija no es tan grande como piensas que es," escupió.

"Ella pretende ser un montón de cosas", dijo Shelby con una sonrisa. "Al igual que tu."

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas. Quinn negó con la cabeza y aún así evitó los ojos de Shelby. Shelby observó como los ojos color avellana de la chica examinaron sus manos. Finalmente, habló. ¿podemos seguir adelante?" dijo finalmente en voz baja.

Quinn se quito la blusa y en silencio le entregó la crema antibiótica.

"Gracias," susurró Shelby.

"como sea", respondió ella.

"Quinn, tu actitud tiene que parar", dijo suavemente. " entiendo que estás enojada -.''

"¿De verdad no lo entiendes," dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso nunca debería haber ocurrido. Estoy aquí porque..." Se interrumpió.

Shelby continuó frotando el ungüento en la herida infectada. Ella asintió en silencio y esperó un par de compases antes de hablar. "Quinn, ¿qué ocurrió que nu.-''

"Yo no hablare de esto", le espetó. "¿Has terminado?"

Shelby suspiró. "Sí".

Quinn se puso una camiseta suelta y una sudadera McKinley. Cogió sus pantalones de yoga y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de Shelby. "¿Vas a quedarte ahí?"

"la actitud, Quinn," Shelby la corrigió. "Estás castigada recuerda. Tienes cinco minutos para cambiarte y luego venir abajo con tu tarea."

"No tengo nada", le espetó.

"Quinn, cada vez que utilices esa actitud tuya, tienes un día extra de castigo," Shelby advirtió.

"Esos castigos que me ponen no son un castigo", replicó Quinn.

Shelby ladeó la cabeza. "Confía en mí, niña, lo es. Ni siquiera has estado aquí una semana."

" no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo", dijo con una voz frustrada. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?"

"Quinn, cinco minutos. Tarea abajo. Voy a estar checándote", dijo Shelby. Su voz seguía siendo tranquila.

"No tengo nada", ella dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Santana tiene tareas. comparten clases. tienes algunas". se dirigió a la puerta. "Cada vez que mientes otro día se añade. Me estoy cansando de esto, Quinn."

la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras que Shelby salia de la habitación. ¿Quién diablos creía que era esta mujer? Ni siquiera podía llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces se había preguntado.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Se puso los pantalones de yoga.

"QUÉ!" -gritó mientras lanzaba la puerta abierta.

lanzó un suspiro de frustración al ver una pequeña morena junto a su puerta. "Hola," dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres?" resopló, y empezó a hurgar su mochila.

suspiró aún más fuerte cuando vio que la pequeña se sentó en su cama.

"¿Fue tu padre?"

Quinn se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué esta niña le está preguntando?

"Cállate, Rachel," gruñó. "Por favor, déjame".

"el fue, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué sabes tú de eso?" Quinn ladró.

Su fachada se deterioró cuando notó el silencio. Ella dejó de buscar en su bolso y volvió a mirar a la chica en la cama. Hubo caída en su postura como si estuviera ocultándolo. Quinn la miró con pesar.

"Lo siento," susurró sentada al lado de la muchacha. "Yo ... um ..." Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Mientras miraba a la pequeña morena, se hundió ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Ella recibió una respuesta sin pedirlo.

"Mi ... mi papá murió," susurró Rachel. Se miró las manos.

Quinn sintió simpatía. El padre de la niña había muerto. no sabía nada. sintió una vaga idea de traición, a sus propios instintos para simpatizar con ella. La niña no podía saber. simplemente no podía.

"Entonces, ¿qué sabes tú de eso?" Quinn preguntó con un tono un poco menos dura.

Terminó de recoger sus libros. Ella le devolvió la mirada a la chica. vio como Rachel eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras. Finalmente, el silencio se rompió.

"A veces las personas ya son monstruos y simplemente no quieren verlo ... o no se puede." suspiró. "Y otras veces la gente no lo es y la forma en que algunos de ellos se convierten sin que ellos lo sepan es... Y entonces se llega a un punto en que ya es demasiado tarde y no se puede volver."

Quinn la miró fijamente. Ella se limitó a mirarla. Tanto desde que el día entero comenzó a entrar en desesperación. La mudanza, La nueva cárcel, sus dolores en el cuerpo. Su pelea con Santana. Su cólera se elevó a la parte superior.

"Rachel, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando", susurró Q. "¿Quieres que hable contigo acerca de los monstruos?"

"a la mierda, Fabray," Santana gritó desde la puerta. Quinn ni la había visto a la chica pasar

"¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!" Quinn gritó cuando ella se acercó a Rachel. "A la mierda todos ustedes y su puta mierda!"

Santana entró y tiró de Rachel hasta la puerta. "Dije atrás!"

"Mira a tu alrededor, Santana!" gritó. "Mira esta casa. por favor no pienses que me conoces."

"Oh, Quinn," Santana ladró. "No actúes como si hubieras nacido en una cuchara de plata. He visto tu casa."

"Ni se te ocurra!" la rubia gritó lanzando sus libros en frustración.

Santana se movió.

"Ah, claro, pobre e inocente Quinn !" se burló. continuó con su voz burlona: "Papá lo hizo, ¿no?

Q se quedó helada. Su ira se levantó. Eso la hizo explotar.

"Cierra la boca!" la rubia gritó después de un minuto de silencio. Cogió una lámpara cercana, esta vez, ella la tiró a San. Rompiendo la cerámica en el piso.

"Puta de mierda!" gritó abalanzándose hacia ella. "No rompas nuestras cosas."

La morena la empujó contra la pared, agarró la bolsa de Quinn, y corrió a la ventana. abrió la ventana, apenas se estremeció al oír el sonido de la alarma, ni se dio cuenta de la pequeña niña

"¡No!" Quinn gritó.

Santana abordó con Quinn al suelo. Quinn trató de empujarla. golpeó a la morena en la cara con la palma abierta. San se estremeció, pero apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para que traer el brazo hacia atrás y golpear muy duro a la rubia . Las dos rodaron por el suelo gritando. Santana tomó la delantera de nuevo y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Quinn llegó y golpeó las rodillas de Santana haciendo que la chica se caiga de bruces. La ira de las chicas tomó así las riendas y las dominó. Los brazos volando, las bofetadas y los gritos aumentaron el ruido. Ambas chicas parecían no inmutarse por los gritos alarmantes a su alrededor y tampoco notaron a la niña temblando y sollozando en el suelo, que se las arregló para acurrucarse en la esquina. Tanto las niñas lograron volver a sus pies, comenzaron a golpearse la una a la otra de nuevo. Quinn ignoró las protestas de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo la batalla, pero no iba a dejar a esta chica ganar. no podía. Dejó que su ira intensa la llevara, cuando ella trajo otra mano hacia atrás para golpear a Santana, Sin embargo, la palma no llegó en contacto con la cara de la chica. Sintió una envoltura de brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella trató de zafarse de él.

Los ojos de Quinn sea abrieron de golpe mientras observaba a Puck cerrar la ventana y luego volver corriendo por la puerta. Oyó a lo lejos la voz de Shelby tratando de llamar la atención de Santana a como ella estaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su madre. Santana estaba respirando pesadamente. Su respiración casi se tenso.

Santana estaba temblando sin control. No podía respirar. Todo lo que quería hacer era matar a Quinn Fabray. Si no podía matarla, quería lanzarle cada golpe y cada objeto que podía. Lo necesita para aliviar la presión en su pecho. acaba de estallar. Sintió una envoltura de brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás

"Cálmate", oyó la voz de su hermano. "La estás asustando!"

"Suéltame", Santana siseaba con ganas de golpear a Quinn.

Su hermano la sacudió y giró su cuerpo. "Mírala, Santana! ¡Basta! ¡Ahora!"

La morena miró en la dirección que su hermano la dirigió, Rachel estaba temblando. sollozaba en un rincón, temblando. Sus rodillas estaban hasta el pecho. estaba mirando a Santana con miedo.

Santana al instante se relajó como la culpa se apoderó de ella. trató de salir del agarre de su hermano.

"Rachel, -''

"NO," Puck le susurró al oído. "Hiciste esto, San. Retrocede. Ve a tu habitación y cálmate."

Quinn no podía luchar mucho en los brazos de Shelby. Su cuerpo estaba cansado,

"Quinn, respira," Shelby le susurro al oído. vio como Puck llevó a Santana a la habitación. Se dio cuenta de Rachel en la esquina y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Puck regresó a la habitación la levantó en brazos y se la llevó. Shelby miró a su hijo salir y luego se volvió hacia Quinn. "Tienes que ir a la cama. Esto no estaba bien."

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó señalando hacia Rachel.

La rubia observo, como Shelby miró con tristeza y luego vuelta a su espalda hacia la puerta. Finalmente, habló. "Las cosas le han sucedido a Rachel. A todos ellos, Quinn. Y Rachel no puede afrontar, a la clase de comportamiento que tú y Santana acaba de mostrar. No está bien en muchos niveles. ¿Entiendes?" Su voz era suave, pero aún firme.

Quinn asintió.

"¿Estás herida en alguna parte?

negó con la cabeza. " no lo creo." Sintió su cuerpo exhausto

"Ve a dormir. Voy a ver cómo estás en la mañana", dijo Shelby.

Quinn se bajó contra las almohadas y vio a Shelby. Le dolía el cuerpo. cerró los ojos recordando a su cordero, ya empezaba a levantarse cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y ella instintivamente contuvo el aliento. Shelby le dirigió una débil sonrisa y se acercó a su bolso. Sacó el cordero y se lo entregó a Quinn

"no quiero que te levantes", Shelby dijo en voz baja , besando a Quinn en la frente. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del baño. "Voy a estar en la habitación de Santana. puedes llegar a través del cuarto de baño."

Quinn apenas tuvo tiempo para envolver su mente alrededor de todo lo que pasó, cuando el sueño superó su cuerpo.

...

Puck sacudió a su hermanita suavemente, en su regazo, en la silla grande en la habitación de Rachel; al lado de su cama. Ella seguía llorando en su hombro. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando. Podía sentir su respiración en el pecho y la tensión de su respiración. Él le frotó la espalda con dulzura.

"¿Está bien, bicho," murmuró. "Aquí estoy."

" quie-quiero, a mamá", susurró Rachel. Sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa.

"Mamá esta con San", le dijo. "Estás atrapada conmigo." Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo quieroo, a Sanny," Rachel susurró, su respiración todavía atrapada en el pecho.

"esta muy enojada ahora, nena," dijo en voz baja. "Hay que calmarse y respirar."

"No-por-favor," Rachel sollozó. "Pp-por favor."

"Shhh, Rach," trató de calmarla a como él le frotó la espalda.

Se levantó con sus pequeñas palmas empujando contra sus hombros. Ella lo miró con lágrimas por la cara.

"Pp-porf-'' la niña trató de zafarse, pero sus respiraciones se hicieron más tensas en la garganta. Apenas podía aspirar suficiente aire para respirar.

Puck frunció el ceño y dio un profundo suspiro. Él la levantó y la colocó de nuevo en la silla. Abrió el armario de Rachel y vio el nebulizador en el estante superior. Se volvió hacia Rachel y comenzó a configurarlo en la pequeña mesa auxiliar entre el estante de madera y su cama. Cuando terminó y lo enchufó, miró a Rachel. Todo su torso exhaló con respiraciones tensas, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Odiaba usar el nebulizador. siempre lo había odiado.

"Nnn-noo," se las arregló para salir. Él la miró y pasó la mano por la cabeza.

"Vuelvo enseguida", susurró.

"No-oo-porfavor," Rachel sollozó. "Pp-por favor."

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Vio a Santana que se encontraba en el pasillo. Santana se incorporó un poco al ver a su hermano. Su rostro era claramente angustiado y las huellas de sus lágrimas eran evidentes.

"¿ella está bie-'' Santana pregunto , pero Puck la cortó.

"Mamá, ¿sus medicinas del botiquín del nebulizador?" -preguntó negándose a mirar a Santana.

Shelby asintió. "Dentro de veinte minutos, Noah. Nos puede oír desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Puck asintió y salió de la vista. Abrió el botiquín y tomó la medicina y regresó a la sala. Miró a Santana una última vez, y volvió a entrar en la habitación de su hermanita, cerró la puerta tras él.

Rachel estaba justo donde la había dejado. Sus sollozos y respiraciones todavía se veían atrapados en su pecho mientras exhaló con mayor intensidad. Él le dio un suave beso en la frente y cargo el nebulizador. La levantó por un segundo y se acomodó y la atrajo hacia su regazo. Le entregó la boquilla del nebulizador. lo apartó débilmente.

"Rachel", dijo en un tono serio. "No voy a luchar en esta noche. Voy a dejarte, pero para ello necesito que deje que te ayude."

Ella cedió y se acomodó contra su pecho. Él la meció en silencio

El brazo que no sujetaba el nebulizador lo envolvió en su cintura. Ella apoyó las manos en las suyas. Se sentía tan pequeña en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y sintió su respiración en su pecho. Su espalda se lanzó contra su pecho. Quería gritarle a Santana, pero sabía que no era lo que Rachel necesitaba. Comenzó a tararear en su oído. Comenzó a tararear la única canción que podría calmarla siempre desde que era pequeña.

Recordó el primer día en que Rachel llegó a casa del hospital. había tenido que pasar más tiempo allí que los bebés normales, porque nació antes de tiempo. Él recordaba haber oído esa canción por toda la casa. Después de todo lo que había pasado, nadie quería escucharlo. Sin embargo, después de que Rachel salió del hospital, fue una de las primeras cosas que había querido escuchar. Lo que se había convertido en un recordatorio inquietante de lo que ya no estaba, siguió siendo un consuelo para una persona.

_Se ajustó la guitarra en sus brazos. Era demasiada grande para él. Sin embargo, su padre le ayudó ajustar la posición del instrumento, así cubrió su cuerpo con facilidad. Él puso sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y toco unos acordes. Miró a su padre._

_"¿esas eran?" , se preguntó._

_Leroy dio una sonora carcajada. "Claro, amigo."_

_"¿Crees que puedo aprender todo de la canción?" , se preguntó._

_"Noé, puede ser un genio de 7 años, pero aprender a tocar un instrumento y una canción de los Beatles en un día, es una gran expectativa ¿no crees?" Leroy se echó a reír._

_Noah rodo los ojos. "Supongo que sí."_

_" sin embargo podemos cantar la canción," dijo Leroy. "Tu mamá estará en casa en cualquier momento." Miró alrededor de la cocina de su apartamento de Manhattan. "Sanny, ¿dónde estás, calabaza?"_

_"Me estoy escondiendo, papi," Noah oyó gritar a su hermana desde el gabinete. _

_"Papá, San de nuevo esta en el armario," Noah gritó. _

_"No!" Santana gritó desde el armario._

_"San, sal y ayúdanos a cantar la canción. Rachie necesita comer", dijo Leroy._

_Él miró con una sonrisa mientras Santana salió del armario como un gato detective. Leroy recogió a Rachel desde el corralito y la puso en su silla alta._

_"¿Cómo empieza?" Leroy preguntó con una sonrisa mientras abrochaba a Rachel en la silla_

_"Cierra los ojos y te besare", Santana cantó con una sonrisa. _

_Noé observó a su padre como veía a San con orgullo. Él sonrió, abrió los ojos y empezó a cantar. A Rachel le encantaba esta canción. Iba a cantarla mejor que Santana. estaba seguro de ello._

De vuelta al presente, Puck, finalmente dejó que las letras tomaran el control y cantó en voz baja a como él le tenia el nebulizador.

Cierra los ojos y te besaré  
Mañana te echaré de menos  
Recuerda. que siempre te seré fiel  
Y cuando esté lejos  
Te escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor

Apoyó su mejilla cerca de su frente y sintió que sus respiraciones se ablandaban. Las cosas no habían sido perfecto entonces. Sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente grandes. A los 7 años, tenía la ilusión de que sus padres eran felices, pero no . Toda la familia habían estado juntos en ese momento. Rachel se agitó en sus brazos y trató de empujar el nebulizador lejos.

"No, Rach," dijo. "Diez minutos más".

suspiró y continuó cantando en voz baja mientras terminaba el tratamiento.

Fingiré que estoy besando  
Los labios que tanto extraño  
y espero que mis sueños se hagan realidad  
Y mientras esté lejos  
Te escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor

Todo mi amor te enviaré  
Toda mi amor, cariño esa es la verdad

Puck sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba ligeramente en sus brazos. Se movió y la trajo a la cama. Él se recostó sobre las almohadas y puso a Rachel encima de su pecho para que él todavía pudiera sostener la boquilla del nebulizador. la meció suavemente y continuó cantando.

Cierra los ojos y te besaré  
Mañana te echaré de menos  
Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel  
Y cuando esté lejos  
Te escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor

Todo mi amor te enviaré  
Todo mi amor, cariño, esa es la verdad  
Todo mi amor, todo mi amor  
Todo mi amor te enviaré

Terminó la canción y vio que había finalizado el tratamiento. Puso el nebulizador lejos.

"Rach?" -le preguntó en voz baja. "¿Estás durmiendo? Rachel?"

Noah en silencio trató de levantarse. sintió un apretón en la camisa.

"Quédate", susurró con voz cansada.

"Está bien, bicho," murmuró. "Está bien."

...

Santana se quedó mirando continuamente a la puerta con pesar. miró a su madre en tono de disculpa.

"Por favor, déjame ir a verla", declaró Santana.

"No puedo, San", dijo Shelby. "estas demasiado molesta."

"No quise decir eso, mamá. Por favor. Tengo que hacerle saber que está bien", le rogó.

"No," dijo Shelby nuevo. Ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de su hija mayor. "Respira, Santana. tu corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido. tienes que calmarte."

Santana sacudió. No podía entender que había hecho eso. Había tantas cosas que no podía decir. No podía respirar. No se había sentido así en muchos años. Había roto a su propia hermana. había sido la responsable de ese miedo. Eso fue aún más paralizante.

"vamos, San," susurró Shelby. "Sólo relájate. Respira." Shelby la tranquilizó.

"Mamá, yo no ... no quise decir eso," Santana murmuró su respiración todavía entrecortada.

"Santana, vamos a hablar de esto en la mañana, pero nada estaba bien esta noche. Veo que estás enojada. Veo eso. Voy a llamar mañana por la mañana para ver si puedo conseguir cita y ver al Dr. Jacobs mañana ok ? este enojo viene de alguna parte y -''

"Es ella, mamá, está viviendo con ella", dijo Santana.

Shelby suspiró. "Voy a decir esto una vez, Santana. sé que no es sólo ella. Está bien estar enojada, pero esto es absolutamente inaceptable. Estas peleas no están bien. entiende lo que está pasando, pero no estás permitiendo ". Shelby respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla para que Santana la mirara. "Ella quiere que alguien la golpe, San, eso es todo lo que sabe y no estás ayudando."

Vio a su hija como las palabras penetraron

"Mamá, por favor, déjame ver Rachel", dijo Santana después de unos minutos.

"No, cariño", dijo Shelby. "No, hasta la mañana."

Shelby le frotó la espalda a su hija. Sabía que mil cosas deben estar pasando por su mente, pero ahora ella sólo quería verla dormida.

La casa estaba finalmente tranquila. Shelby podía oír los suaves ronquidos de Santana contra su pecho. Con la puerta del baño abierta podía oír la respiración suave de Quinn en su habitación. cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Cuando era niña, nunca pensó que esta iba a ser su vida. Cuando dijo que sí al matrimonio con Leroy, nunca pensó que esta sería su vida. Cuando ella dijo que sí a su carrera, cuando decidió volver a la escuela, cuando tenía noches sin dormir, de escribir, mientras balanceaba a uno de sus hijos de nuevo para dormir, ella no creía que su vida iba a ser así. No estaba segura de en qué momento se sintió tan ajena, pero sabía que en los últimos ocho años había estado trabajando para luchar contra su camino de regreso.

Bajó la mirada a su hija. Su pelo oscuro y su respiración suave. La gente tenía sus nociones preconcebidas acerca de Santana. La mayoría de todos los padres era parciales con propios hijos. Sin embargo, muy pocas personas conocían a Santana a como Shelby la conocía. Shelby peinóel cabello de su hija inconsciente. La mayoría de la gente probablemente nunca, se dio cuenta de la oscuridad de la habitación. Sin embargo, eso era un reto que se enfrentaba. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse responsable de eso. Ella siempre se sentirá responsable de eso

_Shelby se paseaba por la oficina de SPI. Estaban en una sala de juegos. Estaba rodeado de juguetes y juegos. Hubo algunos cómodos sofás. Se suponía que debía simular un ambiente en el hogar, pero sin duda no estaba en casa. suspiró. no había visto a sus hijos en meses. No se lo habían permitido. levantó la vista hacia el reloj por enésima vez._

_"Van a estar aquí", le dijo Natalie. "El ayudante en caso los recogerá ahora."_

_"¿Rachel viene?" Preguntó Shelby._

_Natalie sacudió la cabeza. "No, todavía no es capaz de moverse. La próxima semana tal vez en dos semanas."_

_Shelby se enjugó una lágrima. Centrarte en los otros dos, recordó. Sólo respira. Oyó la puerta de la sala de visitas abriendo. se puso de pie. sintió que se quedaba sin corazón._

_"¡Mamá!" Noé gritó y corrió hacia ella. Shelby se arrodilló y abrió los brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza. A los 9 años, tenía un fuerte apretón. Su chico fuerte, pensó para sí misma. Ella le dejó abrazarla. lo abrazó con fuerza de no querer dejarlo ir. Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a su Sanny. sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos eran tan diferentes. Mientras que la niña de 8 años, siempre había sido dura como una roca, había algo diferente en sus ojos ahora. Shelby sintió a Noah aflojar su agarre. Con su brazo, todavía alrededor de los hombros de su madre, miró a su hermana._

_"Vamos, San. Es mamá", dijo Noah. _

_San frunció el ceño y miró al ayudante en caso y luego de nuevo a Natalie. Shelby miró mientras lágrimas de rabia se formaron en los ojos de su hija. Ella corrió a su madre. Shelby nunca ha sido tan terrible._

_"Nos dejaste," gritó. golpeó a Shelby con sus pequeños puños. Shelby apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar sus éxitos que en realidad le fueron perjudicando. "Nos dejaste!"_

_"San", dijo Shelby suavemente. "Santana, lo siento mucho."_

_Shelby abrazó el cuerpo de su hija a pesar de los éxitos de ella. Santana continuó golpeando su pecho durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella se derrumbó en su madre, mientras sollozaba._

_"lo sé, nena," Shelby le susurro al oído de Santana. "Lo siento mucho."_

_**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo**__?_

_**SPI (CPS) Servicios de Protección Infantil**_

_**All My Loving**__** de the Beatles (Es la canción que Puck le estaba cantando a Rachel, y una de mis favoritas también)**_

_**Si desean alguna traducción, de cualquier Fic háganmelo saber! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A / N Este capítulo es algo enfocado a Rachel. **

Capitulo 6

Shelby abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar el reloj. gimió. 3 de la mañana. Santana estaba dormida a su lado. sus mejillas manchadas fueron evidentes en la luz del mañana. se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Lanzo las mantas hacia atrás en silencio, caminó a través del cuarto de baño y en la habitación de Quinn, la rubia se había quedado por suerte en la cama. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que era sólo por los medicamentos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y sintió la frente de la chica durmiendo. suspiró. aún estaba caliente. sabía que iba a protestar por no ir a la escuela, pero no le importaba. Su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. De pie, cerró las cortinas para bloquear el sol y cerro tanto la puerta del baño y la del dormitorio.

Una vez en el pasillo, oyó sollozos procedentes de la habitación de Rachel. dio un suspiro triste y caminó en silencio a la habitación. Su hijo balanceaba su pequeño cuerpo estaba abarrotada en sus brazos mientras trataba de calmarla. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él y descansó su mejilla contra su hombro.

"Fue sólo un sueño", dijo Noah en voz baja.

Rachel vio a Shelby entrar en la habitación. Se levantó de Noé y se apoyó en sus brazos que descansaban sobre su espalda ahora.

"Hey bicho", dijo suavemente.

pasó la mano por el pelo de Rach. le dio a Noé un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza rapada.

"Mamá, no importa," dijo mientras Rachel se metió en los brazos de Shelby.

"Vete a la cama, Noé," dijo. "¿no has dormido lo suficiente."

"Mamá, estoy bien", . "Realmente no importa yo p-''

"Noah", dijo más severamente.

Él suspiró y se levantó. se puso las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de chándal.

"Probablemente va a necesitar otro tratamiento de nebulizador," dijo en voz baja en la puerta mientras él cambió su peso de un lado a otro. "Esta es la tercera vez que despertó esta noche." la miró con una triste mueca. "dormía en mis brazos por ratos, pero seguía despierta." le acarició la espalda suavemente. "Adiós, bicho".

" gg-gracias, Noé," Rachel murmuró en el hombro de Shelby.

"Por supuesto", dijo besándola suavemente.

"Gracias, cariño", Shelby le respondió.

observó en silencio mientras su hijo se fue. Podía sentir a Rachel en su pecho. le frotó la espalda.

"¿Qué estabas soñando, mi dulce niña?" -preguntó con la mejilla apretada contra la frente de Rachel.

Rachel miro a Shelby. Shelby supo que Rachel sabía la respuesta.

"ee-él estaba detrás de mí," susurró finalmente.

"¿Está bien, bicho," Shelby la tranquilizó. "Aquí estoy."

" Sanny- es- está bien?" consiguió preguntar.

"Ella está bien", le aseguró aún a su agitada hija. "¿Puedes tararear conmigo? Cantar un poco? te ayudará a respirar."

negó con la cabeza. "Quiero ver, a Santana."

dio un profundo suspiro. "Muy bien", susurró. "Está bien."

Rachel se soltó de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Cariño", dijo en voz alta. "¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa primero? ¿Todavía llevas lo que llevabas a la escuela ayer." le dio una suave sonrisa.

Rachel la miró seria y meneó la cabeza. "Quiero ver, a Santana."

"Ya lo sé, bicho", dijo. "Pero hay que quitarte esa ropa. Ven aquí."

Shelby ayudó a cambiar a Rachel sus medias y falda. Cuando quito la blusa de su cuerpo cansado, vio las cicatrices que aún se alineaban en la espalda. Ocho años más tarde todavía la hacían hervir la sangre. estaban descoloridas, pero Shelby siempre podía detectarlas. ayudó a guiar los brazos de Rachel a través de su blusa. dio un pequeño suspiro. Había comprado esa blusa a Rachel hace casi dos años. todavía le había quedado grande. En realidad, aún parecía demasiado grande.

"¿Ves? llevó muy poco tiempo", susurró mientras besaba a su hija en la frente. La respiración de Rachel todavía enganchada en el pecho.

"¿Podemos verla ahora?" -preguntó.

"Ella está durmiendo, bicho," Shelby dijo mientras seguía a su hija por el pasillo.

"No importa", dijo Rachel mientras abría la puerta de San y se metió en la cama junto a su hermana.

miró mientras que Rachel se relajó. Su pecho todavía estaba abarrotado de sus sollozos. Sus mejillas estaban todavía húmedas por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, a como Rach estaba tan cerca como pudo de Santana y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, su cuerpo parecía liberar la presión y la ansiedad. La madre se apoyó junto a Rachel en el otro lado. le frotó la espalda mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. sabía que necesitaba el nebulizador en la mañana, pero también sabía que necesitaba a su hermana ahora en el momento. Ellas dependían de la una a la otra de una manera en que Shelby todavía estaba aprendiendo sobre eso . agarró el teléfono de su bolsillo. todavía llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior. Dejó el teléfono para que vibrara con el fin de despertarla a tiempo. se acostó junto a sus hijas, y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que mañana no fuera demasiado caótico.

...

Rachel se despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba acurrucada junto a Santana y había envuelto su brazo alrededor de ella. A pesar de que sabía que estaba a salvo, todavía estaba asustada. No podía escapar de esos sentimientos paralizantes que quedaron atrapados en su pecho. Su rostro se ensombreció aún. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por segundo. movió la cabeza en un movimiento oscilante en la almohada. Las lágrimas tuvieron la oportunidad de salir.

"Rach?" la madre preguntó sentada cuando oyó gemir a su hija. "Cariño, estás bien?."

Santana abrió los ojos al oír los sollozos de la pequeña.

"Bicho", dijo en voz baja. "¿Qué pasa?"

Rachel siguió llorando, pero permitió que Santana la tomara en sus brazos. Santana le frotó la espalda. Sus respiraciones se volvieron tensas de nuevo.

"Rachel," dijo Shelby frotando la espalda de Rachel. "Hay que respirar."

La pequeña niña abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero sólo los sonidos de la respiración tensa salió.

"Vamos, bicho," dijo Shelby. "Vamos a ponerte el nebulizador."

Rachel negó con la cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

"Puedo abrazarla, mamá", dijo Santana suplicante.

"No, San", dijo Shelby suavemente. "Hay que prepararse para la escuela."

"Mamá", Santana dijo mirándola con desesperación.

"Santana, no estamos discutiendo sobre esto", Shelby le dijo con firmeza. "Vamos, Rach."

"Yo QQ-quiero ... Yo no-n-," no fue capaz de terminar la frase, sus respiraciones entrecortadas la interrumpieron.

"Vamos, bicho," Shelby dijo mientras sacaba a Rach fácilmente de los brazos de Santana. "Vamos ." Rachel se inclinó hacia el lado de Shelby, y comenzó a salir de la habitación. "Prepárate, San."

"Lo siento, Rachel," Santana le respondió a como Shelby la llevó de la habitación.

"Esta bii- en ", escuchó.

...

Santana se miró en el espejo. Estaba envuelta en una toalla fresca de la ducha. Todavía podía oír a Shelby tararear en voz baja a Rachel en el pasillo. Su odio a sí mismo había tomado a un nuevo nivel. Ella había causado este desastre.

"Santana, ya estas cambiada?" Shelby dijo desde la puerta.

Santana saltó. no se había dado cuenta del zumbido que había cesado.

"no quiero ir a la escuela", dijo dirigiéndose a su madre. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de Rachel en el pasillo. "¿Está bien?"

"Ella está bien", dijo Shelby. "tu y yo tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche. tienes una cita con el Dr. Jacobs esta tarde."

"Mamá, no quiero verlo", dijo con una rabieta. . "Estoy bien... Anoche, Anoche yo estaba enojada, pero no voy a hacer eso otra vez -.''

"Santana", Shelby dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

"Mamá, te lo juro", dijo. "Ahora, ¿puedo quedarme en casa? Estoy seguro de dejaras de que Rachel se quede en casa."

"Santana", Shelby comenzó de nuevo. "Vas a ver al Dr. Jacobs. No hay discusión. Lo que ha pasado entre tú y Quinn no volverá a suceder."

"Sólo dije que no lo haría", dijo Santana agitando su brazo.

"Santana, corta la actitud. Vas a ir a la escuela. Esto es algo más que Quinn. lo sabes. sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de ustedes y me dijiste eso también. Recuerdas?

"Mamá, estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar. Por favor, deja que me quede en casa con ella", dijo . " me necesita."

"Y te tiene, Santana. no vas a faltar a la escuela. Y si vas a descansar. no tienes Cheerios esta noche. Noah te traerá directamente a casa."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" -preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Sue, envió un correo electrónico esta mañana. Aparentemente todas las prácticas se cancelan esta noche por el mantenimiento de campo y otras cosas."

"Mamá, Sue tiene una práctica hasta corriendo por otras partes," comenzó Santana.

"Bueno, no más", dijo Shelby con un suspiro. "No importa de todos modos no ibas a ir. vas a la escuela y volver a casa."

"Mamá", Santana comenzó de nuevo.

"San, ya basta", dijo Puck desde la puerta. "Ponte tu uniforme y vámonos. Porque vamos a llegar tarde."

Santana frunció el ceño.

Miró por encima del hombro a la puerta de Rachel. Dio un paso más cerca a Santana. "Prepárate, San.," su voz era tranquila y extrañamente serio.

"Noah, ," Shelby instruyó. "Baja las escaleras."

Shelby miró a su hijo que se fuera. Se volvió de nuevo a Santana. "Prepárate ahora. No estoy discutiendo contigo. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí para asegurarme de que estés lista? ¿O puedo regresar con tu hermana?"

negó con la cabeza. "Está bien." frunció el ceño y se fue a coger su uniforme del armario.

Shelby volvió a entrar en la habitación de Rachel, y vio a Noah arrodillado a lado de la cama junto a la joven

" que tengas un buen día, ok bicho?" dijo

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sacado la boquilla del nebulizador.

"Déjalo," dijo Noah. "Tengo que irme de todos modos."

Se puso de pie. Rachel alargó la mano y le agarró la mano.

Lo sacó de nuevo. Frunció el ceño y le tomó la mano. "Rachel, dije que dej-''

"No te enojes con ella," dijo en voz baja.

"ok", dijo. "Ahora vuelve a ponértelo"

Ella puso los ojos. "¿Por favor?"

"Está bien, bicho ," dijo con una sonrisa. Guió la boquilla del nebulizador de nuevo a su boca. "te veo alrato

Se volvió y asintió con la cabeza a su madre y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

"Noah", ella lo llamó. Se detuvo en el último escalón de la escalera y se volvió para mirarla. "No le grites a Santana." Rach le dijo

" necesita a alguien para decirle que estaba fuera de lugar", respondió con un bufido callado mirando a la puerta todavía abierta.

"Sí," dijo Shelby poniendo su mano en el hombro. "Ese es mi trabajo, no el tuyo." suspiró. "Además, Quinn se queda en casa hoy." Vio el ceño de su hijo. "tiene fiebre baja y la recuperación de una infección. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

...

Shelby vio como Santana y Noah subieron al coche y tiró por el camino. Odiaba que tuviera que recordarles a menudo ser adolescentes y no adultos.

"Mamá, esto se terminó," murmuró en voz baja en la silla.

Shelby se volvió para ver a Rachel mirándola con cansancio. dio un suspiro. Se volvió del nebulizador y apoyó la boquilla en la parte superior de la misma. Rachel se metió lentamente en su cama. Shelby se inclinó a su lado en silencio pasando la mano por el pelo.

"¿Cómo te va, bicho? ¿Quieres hablar de lo de anoche?" Shelby preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Estoy bien", respondió en voz baja.

"¿Puedes decirme lo que soñaste?" la madre le preguntó en voz baja.

hizo una pausa por unos momentos antes de finalmente hablar. "Soñé que estaba de vuelta en la casa," susurró. "Tenía miedo. Él estaba gritando y arrojando cosas. Me escondí y me encontró."

Rachel miró a su madre. "¿Por qué me odió tanto? ¿Por qué nos odió a todos nosotros?"

"No lo sé, cariño," Shelby respondió tratando de reinar en sus propias emociones. "Era un hombre muy enojado. era odioso. Ustedes tres no hicieron nada malo, levantó la barbilla de Rach para mirarla. "Tú no has hecho nada malo."

"Oh," dijo en voz baja mirando sus manos.

"¿Quieres decirme lo que tú y Quinn hablaron anoche?" Preguntó Shelby.

"Yo sólo le pregunté acerca de lo que hizo su padre y le dije que papá estaba muerto", dijo Rachel apenas un susurro.

dio un profundo suspiro al oír las palabras de su hija. "bicho, tienes que dejar que Quinn tenga algún tiempo. Tienes que darle la oportunidad de venir a ti. Cuando está enfadada, es necesario retroceder y dejar que se enoje."

Rachel pensó en esto por un momento. Su ceño fruncido. negó con la cabeza. "No, mamá, necesita a alguien. Está sola."

"Pero necesita la oportunidad de estar enojada también, bicho," dijo en voz baja. " Sé que tu hermana esta muy triste y -.''

"Sé que San está arrepentida. no estaba enojada con ella", dijo Rachel rápidamente, se sentó y miro a su madre. "¿Acaso piensa que estoy loca?"

" no lo creo. Esta molesta consigo misma. Tendrá una cita con el Dr. Jacobs esta tarde. tu y Quinn va a esperar afuera conmigo durante la cita. puede traer el libro que estás leyendo para tu reporte.

"¿Por qué estás molesta con ella?" Preguntó Rachel. "Yo soy la que se asustó. Ella no hablaba en serio."

"Tienes que hablar con ella sobre eso, pero creo que piensa que se podría haber detenido", dijo Shelby con cuidado.

Ella vio como su hija menor frunció el ceño. "No, mamá, es mi cosa. Yo soy la que está rota. La escuela tiene que decirte cuando hay un simulacro de incendio o de lo no cunda el pánico. No pude estar en la feria de la escuela porque era muy ruidoso. Tuvimos que irnos recuerdas? Me tienes que empacar pequeñas comidas, para que no tenga que quedarme en la cafetería por un largo tiempo. Me siento como un bicho raro. No puedo hacer cosas que otros niños les gusta hacer. No puedo hacerlo porque tengo miedo ".

"Rachel Corcoran, no estas rota", dijo Shelby con firmeza. le levantó la barbilla. "¿Me oyes? no eres un bicho raro.. eres notable, te doy el cuidado y amor más de lo que nunca sabrás."

" sólo quiero ser normal, mamá. Me estoy haciendo mayor. Esto debe desaparecer, ¿no?"

"No sé, bicho. Espero que sí, pero si no lo haces, está bien", dijo. "Lo has hecho muy bien en la escuela, Rach. Más que bien."

"¿Puedo ir a la escuela hoy?" Preguntó Rachel.

Shelby sonrió. "No, bicho. Estás respirando todavía muy tensa. Vamos a tener que hacer por lo menos un tratamiento más." Asomó la nariz de Rachel. "¿Qué dices ? Vamos a ponernos algo de ropa cómoda y ver una película?"

Rachel asintió.

...

El trayecto hasta la escuela fue en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Santana quiso lanzar un ataque sobre la ausencia de Quinn, pero sabía que había causado la pelea, así que no iba a cavar su propia tumba. el mustang se detuvo en el estacionamiento de McKinley

"Nos vemos después de la escuela", dijo Santana bajando de la puerta.

"Espera, San", dijo con calma. "Tenemos que hablar."

Santana dio un profundo suspiro. sabía que esto iba a suceder. lo sabía.

"Santana, lo que pasó anoche", comenzó en voz baja.

Pero lo interrumpió. "Lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? Lo sé," dijo negándose mirar a su hermano.

"No, no, San. estaba con ella toda la noche.." Él miró a su hermana con desesperación en sus ojos.

"¿No crees que lo sé?" Santana murmuró tratando de ocultar sus ojos, lo miró. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se lamió el labio superior como si fuera a desplomarse su culpabilidad. "Lo digo en serio, Noah. ¿no crees que sé que la asusté?"

"¿Cuál es tu problema con Quinn?" -le preguntó a quemarropa. "Tú y yo hablábamos de cómo íbamos a ser mejores en esta situación, si mamá nunca tuvo alguien recuerda lo que era estar en el refugio y luego permanecer en hogares de guarda, y estar sin Rach. ¿Te acuerdas. Prometimos que seríamos mejores ".

"Lo sé", murmuró. "No ... No puede ser ella. ¿De acuerdo? Descubrí algunas cosas sobre lo que pasó ayer. Y es demasiado. Si se tratara de algún extranjero que no conociera, yo podía hacerlo, pero ..." Santana no termino.

Noah negó con la cabeza. "Así que déjame ver si lo entiendo, porque la conoces, te dan ganas de odiarla más? Porque no sabes lo que le estaba sucediendo en su casa?"

Santana se secó una lágrima perdida. miró con fiereza a su hermano. "¿Ya terminamos? Voy a tratar de ser mejor, pero no voy a hacer esto contigo. Como tú eres el que habla."

Su mirada se endureció. "Hey, nunca te he herido o Rachel -.''

Santana intentó no estremecerse al oír su voz rara vez levantada. Él nunca hizo eso con ella. "Pero ¿la tortura de Karofsky. No soy la única que está enojada, Noah. Es sólo que tú sabes cómo controlarlo

"No", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Por favor. sabes que es diferente."

"es una mierda," murmuró. Cogió el pomo de la puerta.

"Santana", su voz era tranquila. Estaba mirando seriamente al volante. Se volvió y la miró a los ojos. " va a tener miedo de ti ahora. Ella no lo creía, pero así será. Será mejor que arregles esto."

"Lo haré", aseguro.

"San, te amo y todo eso, pero tienes que dejarme entrar, ¿de acuerdo?" , dijo. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Somos hermanos, ¿no?"

Santana puso los ojos. "Así es." lo miró. "Nos vemos después de la escuela?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "No caigas en la trampa de entrar en problemas. Mamá, te va a matar."

"Por supuesto", Santana sonrió y se dirigió a la escuela.

...

Quinn abrió los ojos. Miró a su entorno. Se levanto de la cama recordando lo que había pasado. La casa estaba en silencio. Mierda, pensó. Llegaba tarde. Tenían que ser las siete. Mierda, mierda. Corrió al baño y tiró de su cabello y se puso su uniforme. ignoró el dolor en su cuerpo y el cansancio en los huesos. no iba a llegar tarde. sería inaceptable.

abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Redujo la velocidad al ver a Rachel y Shelby acurrucadas en el sofá viendo una película.

"Tengo que ir a la escuela", dijo Quinn, con las manos en las caderas.

Oyó a su figura materna, suspirar y levantarse del sofá. "¿Puedo hablar contigo en la cocina?" Shelby le preguntó cortésmente.

"No," dijo molesta. "Tengo que ir a la escuela." Miró el reloj. "Mierda, ¿en serio? Ya son las 11 a.m.? Tengo que irme!"

"Quinn, te vas a quedar aquí y descansar. tienes fiebre. estás luchando contra una infección. Te quedarás. Ahora, vamos al piso de arriba y atender tus heridas." Shelby hizo todo lo posible para mantener la voz baja, pero vio el aspecto de la más joven mirando a quinn.

"No, estoy bien!" la rubia ladró. "Confía en mí he estado en la escuela sintiéndose mucho peor que esto!"

"No puedes discutir con ella, Quinn", dijo una voz suave desde el sofá. "La mente de mamá ya está hecha. Es posible que también le hagas caso "

Shelby observó con interés calmado como el rostro de Quinn se desinflo e incluso se suavizó ante el comentario.

negó con la cabeza. no iba a sentirse mal por la chica en el sofá. No. Claro que parecía agotada y estaba segura de que fue debido a ella y pelea de Santana la noche anterior, pero no. No simpatía. Se mordió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

"Gah! Caminare a escuela. No voy a tratar con esto", le gritó.

"Si sales por esa puerta, Quinn", dijo Shelby, pero se sorprendió de que fue cortada.

"Quinn, está a más de cinco millas ", dijo Rachel de nuevo desde el sofá. " sabes que quieres estar aquí, pero simplemente no quieres ceder"

resopló y miró fijamente a la chica. negó con la cabeza, pero firmemente cerró la puerta. "Bien, pero sólo estoy cediendo porque nos reuniremos con Jackie en cuatro horas, ¿no? Ya he perdido la mayor parte de mi día escolar de todos modos. Y no necesito tu ayuda."

Quinn caminó por las escaleras. Shelby miró a su hija con sorpresa.

"Tal vez deberías hablar con ella más a menudo", Shelby se rió en voz baja y siguió a la rubia por las escaleras.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella . Ella miró a Shelby.

"Le dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda", dijo Quinn.

"Es una lástima", dijo Shelby. Hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa. "Esta tarde Jackie debe tener un plan para obtener el resto de sus cosas. Tengo entendido que sólo has tenido la bolsa por una semana." Quinn la miró, pero luego regresó de nuevo a la bolsa. no iba a dar las gracias. Shelby añadió: "Necesitamos para mejorar la discusión de anoche."

"te dije que no necesito tu ayuda," Quinn dijo mientras agarraba la pomada. Se subió la blusa y trató de aplicar el medicamento en su espalda. no podía alcanzarlo. "Maldita sea," se mordió a sí misma.

"¿vas a dejar de ser terco?" Shelby preguntó desde la cama. "Ven y siéntate aquí por favor." Quinn se rindió y se sentó junto a ella. "Si luchas de nuevo con Santana como lo hiciste ayer por la noche, estás fuera de las Cheerios."

"¿Qué?" Quinn pregunto alejándose.

"Esto no es una discusión", dijo Shelby. Le entregó a Quinn sus pantalones de chándal. "¿Por qué no te cambias primero." Quinn resopló y fue al baño a cambiarse. "Va a estar descansando durante casi todo el día. Me alegra que te acordaras de la cita con Jackie hoy. le contaremos acerca de tu lucha y de Santana. tienes la opción de irte si deseas."

Quinn salió del baño con una mirada de perplejidad en su rostro. "¿Qué? ¿En serio?" Shelby vio esperanza.

"No hay garantía de que podrás ser colocada en el distrito, sin embargo, pero eso sí, Jackie necesita saber acerca de ella."

Quinn frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero la puerta se deslizó abierto.

"¿Eso es ..." Rachel comenzó. "¿Eso es lo que solíamos usar?"

Quinn se apartó ante la pregunta. Ella frunció el ceño a Shelby. "¿la golpeaste?"

"¡No!" Rachel dijo de pronto. "Mi mamá nunca nos golpeó. Nunca."

El rubio entornó los ojos y miró de Shelby.

"Rachel, sal por favor", dijo Shelby suavemente pero con firmeza.

"Lo siento", oyó el susurro de la Corcoran más joven y la estrecha puerta.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Quinn dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Shelby miró. "Te lo dije anoche, Quinn, han pasado muchas cosas con ellos, pero no es mi historia que contar, al igual que no es tu obligación de decirles la tuya. Pero ustedes tienen un montón de cosas en común. Ahora date la vuelta para que podamos terminar esto. "

...

Bretaña vio a su amiga de inmediato, de pie con los brazos cruzados contra la pared.

"Una mala noche?" la rubia preguntó inclinándose junto a su mejor amiga.

"No tienes ni idea", dijo con un suspiro. "No tengo ni idea por dónde empezar."

Bretaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Tal vez desde el principio? no estabas en Cheerios, a dónde fuiste?"

Santana intentó formar palabras. Ella quería escupirlo. Bretaña era su mejor amiga por el amor de Dios. debería haber sido capaz de simplemente reventar toda la información que había aprendido acerca de Quinn Fabray, pero en ese momento, como su mejor amiga la esperó con paciencia, no era tan fácil.

"Quinn tenía una cosa y luego ... todos nos fuimos a casa y Quinn y yo nos metimos en una pelea ..." Santana fingió no notar el ceño de Bretaña, mientras movía su cabeza y los ojos

"Está bien ..." Brittany dijo mientras miraba a su amiga con cuidado. "¿Cuál fue la pelea?"

La cara de Santana volvió a endurecerse. "Se puso en la cara de Rachel".

Bretaña hizo un gesto suave. Sabía que cualquier amenaza hacia Rachel era un paso por encima de la línea de Santana. Ella continuó. sabía que la morena se rehusaba a hablar. Necesitaba conseguir algo de ella antes de que se cerrara completamente. Tenía que traerla de vuelta a sí misma. "¿No me estás hablando por alguna razón en particular? Tú siempre hablas conmigo."

No del todo, Santana pensó inmediatamente. Ella amaso el labio mientras trabajaba en su respuesta. "Lo sé. Lo siento," Santana respondió mientras recogía sus pensamientos. "Es sólo que tenerla en la casa y lo de crianza, y la pelea . Me fui ... perdí anoche y ..." Santana Respiró hondo y miró a un grupo de estudiantes que pasaban. Ella les lanzó una mirada antes de volver a su mejor amiga. respiró hondo. "Yo ... um ... asusté a Rachel. la asusté porque estaba muy enojada."

Bretaña lanzó un profundo suspiro. Ahí estaba. No era sólo que había un enemigo por el pasillo, era que su presencia causaba que Santana se convirtiera en una persona que no quería ser.

" no la soporto, Britt," dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas. "Pero ... Yo sólo lo estoy haciendo por qué no puedo ... no puedo dejar que sea el motivo. Mi familia es -''

"Rachel no puede estar enojada conmigo. Estoy segura de que mamá no está bien y Puck probablemente esta de mal humor,

"Bretaña apoyó la cabeza en la parte superior de Santana. "Creo que estás enojada contigo misma más que nadie. Tal vez en lugar de trabajar de porque el odio. Deberías empezar a centrarte de donde viene, y de todo lo que no quieres."

Santana buscó sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que sí."

"Sé que es así," susurró Bretaña. Ella enganchó su meñique con Santana. "Y voy a estar aquí cada paso del camino."

..

Quinn se sentó en su habitación por un tiempo, antes de que finalmente bajara. Shelby estaba trabajando en la cocina en lo que parecía ser algo de almuerzo. era sin duda muy doméstica, trabajaba y estaba sola. Había muchas cuestiones que Quinn negó con la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en la pequeña morena.

"¿Quieres ver este clásico de Broadway conmigo?" un hilo de voz preguntó desde el sofá.

se cruzó de brazos y examinó a la pequeña niña. finalmente se sentó a su lado. Sin embargo, se aseguró de dejar espacio entre ellas.

"Entonces, ¿qué es esto?" -preguntó, con los brazos aún cruzados.

"Los Miserables", dijo casualmente. "el año pasado para la navidad mi madre me trajo el DVD del elenco original."

"Parece fascinante", dijo Quinn con aire de fastidio. "¿Por qué estás en casa?" Quería saber más acerca de los Corcoran y parecía más fácil a través de Rachel.

Apartó los ojos de la pantalla. "Estaba enferma," dijo en voz baja. Rachel se volvió hacia la pantalla.

"¿Estás bien?" Quinn preguntó después de un momento de pausa.

"Estoy bien," dijo Rachel siguiendo centranda su atención en la pantalla.

Quinn se congeló cuando la joven se recostó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Quinn.

"Este es un clásico", informó Rachel. "¿Ves los musicales?"

"No," dijo Quinn con un ceño preguntándose cómo la chica iba a reaccionar si ella la apartara.

Rachel tosió un par de veces. Quinn podía oír.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó aún con la chica apoyada contra ella.

"Sólo tengo asma", dijo Rachel en voz baja. "Estoy bien."

Quinn se mordió el labio y no se dio cuenta que se relajó en el respaldo del sofá. "¿algo saco eso?"

Rachel apartó la atención de la televisión y miró a la chica.

"Sí," dijo ella apartando la mirada de la chica. "Me asusté anoche. Los Gritos y el fuerte ruido ... me dio miedo. Es realmente estúpido ..." Su voz se desvaneció.

La niña mayor se mordió el labio con más agresividad. "Lo siento mucho por eso."

"Lo sé," murmuró de nuevo, en respuesta dejó escapar otra tos ".

Sus intentos de obtener información de repente se volvieron menos amenazantes. era sólo curiosidad. abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero fue interrumpida.

"Quinn, todavía estas castigada. No hay televisión. Por favor, ven y ayúdame con el almuerzo," Shelby la llamó.

Quinn puso los ojos. Rachel se sentó.

"Bicho, ven aquí, por favor", su madre gritó.

Rachel apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cocina. Shelby estaba de pie en la estufa calentando lo que parecía ser una sopa.

"Ven aquí, bicho". Rach se acercó tímidamente a su madre. "Respira profundo." Rachel dio un gran soplo de aire. Quinn se dio cuenta de que ella le ocultaba los ojos . estaba avergonzada.

"Ve a buscar arriba el nebulizador por favor", la madre le dijo.

Los hombros de la niña se hundieron y su cara cayó. "Mamá", dijo en voz baja mirando a Quinn.

"Bicho, no voy a discutir," Shelby advirtió.

Quinn vio como Rachel se balanceó de un lado a otro. Ella finalmente vio a la niña balanceándose en el brazo de su madre y le susurró algo al oído. La madre dio un suspiro.

"Claro", respondió Shelby. "Yo lo haré por ti." Se volvió hacia la niña mayor. "Vamos, Quinn ayúdame."

Shelby apagó el gas en la estufa y subió las escaleras. Quinn siguió mirándola. ¿No acaba de decirle a Rachel que ibas a ir arriba y traerle el Neb esa cosa? " Lo dije en serio Quinn. Estás castigada. Vamos."

Quinn suspiró y siguió. En la parte superior de las escaleras, abrió con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, "¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

Shelby no respondió hasta que estaban en la habitación de la joven corcoran. "vamos a llevarle el mono y el nebulizador

Quinn miró alrededor de la habitación. Ella vio todos los carteles de Broadway en la pared y las fotos de sus pequeños amigos y la familia. La mayoría de las imágenes eran recientes en su mayor parte. "Espera, pensé que habías dicho Rachel debía tomarlo."

miró a Quinn. "Ella necesita esto. Esta avergonzada, pidió ayuda", dijo Shelby simplemente.

"la tratas demasiado como una bebé,," dijo Quinn sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta hasta que shelby hizo una pausa con el mono de peluche y el nebulizador en sus brazos.

"Bueno, al principio puede parecer de esa manera", dijo Shelby con una respiración profunda.  
Y tal vez así será, pero ella necesita esto. -''

"Eso puede ser cierto," la rubia continuó . "Pero también es cierto que la mimas demasiado."

Shelby suspiró. no sabes lo que ha pasado y -''

"Tienes razón. no," Quinn dijo mientras tomaba el nebulizador de Shelby. "Pero sé que no me gustaría ser mimada. No quiero seguir por ahí como una patita perdida."

"Estás castigada, Quinn", dijo Shelby nuevo. "Te lo dije antes que era un privilegio estar sola."

"Es tu respuesta para todo?"

"Sí, sobre todo cuando es la respuesta. Te has Añadido una semana más. Vamos a tomar la tarea que yo sé que no terminaste. Tenemos media hora para terminar y comer un almuerzo antes de que los niños lleguen a casa. Para irnos a la cita tuya y de Santana ".

"De Santana?" Preguntó.

"Sí, de Santana". Shelby no quiso decir más. Todo lo que dijo fue. "Vamos."

Perdon por la tardanza, hasta la proxima actualizacion!


	7. Chapter 7

**El capítulo se sumerge en el pasado de cada uno. **

**Advertencia: Este capítulo describe algunas escenas bastantes intensas. **

**_Dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, que les pareció este capítulo, Hasta la próxima actualización _**

...

Cuando Santana entró por la puerta con Puck detrás de ella, Su hermanita se sentó cansadamente en el sofá con su mono escondido en el brazo y el nebulizador en la otra. Santana vio a Quinn, la chica seguía trabajando en su almuerzo en la cocina mientras trabajaba en otro conjunto de problemas. Ella puso los ojos y se concentró en la única persona que había querido ver durante todo el día.

"Hola," Santana susurró mientras dejaba caer su bolso y ella misma junto a Rachel.

Rachel la miró y sonrió. "Hola," dijo ella alrededor de la boquilla del nebulizador.

"Hey," murmuró besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Rachel.

"Santana", Shelby la llamó. "Por favor, ven aquí estás castigada."

Santana rodó los ojos se puso de pie, y sintió una mano que la agarraba. Rachel se levantó y la siguió dejando el nebulizador al lado de su mono de peluche.

"Rachel, quédate aquí. Ponte eso de nuevo," dijo San desde la puerta de la cocina.

"He terminado", dijo la niña.

Sanfrunció el ceño, pero permitió a Rachel caminar con ella a la cocina.

Shelby miró a las chicas. Puck estaba parado en el refrigerador buscando un bocadillo.

"Rachel, ven aquí", la madre dijo suavemente.

Santana vio como Shelby escuchó la respiración de Rachel. "Muy bien, estén listas", dijo Shelby.

"¿Listas para qué?" Santana preguntó mirando a la rubia.

"Quinn y sus citas", dijo Shelby. Miró a Santana con su uniforme y luego veía a Rachel que estaba en pantalones de chándal y con la camiseta vieja de Noé. "Ahora vayan a cambiarse niñas. Quinn y Puck vamos."

"¿Por qué tengo que ir? Yo no tengo que cambiar," Quinn resopló.

"Estás castigada," Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Es como seguir al líder, pero todo el tiempo. Seguir a mamá."

"Ella no es mi mamá", murmuró Q a como todos ellos bajaban por las escaleras.

...

Quinn contuvo la respiración mientras se acercaban a la oficina de CPS. Odiaba ese lugar. No le gustaba ni un poco. incluso había tenido la tentación de quedarse en el Range Rover de Shelby después del paseo más torpe de su vida. Santana estaba mirándola. Rachel estaba tratando de romper el estado de ánimo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del medio. Sin embargo, Quinn no quería estar cerca de Santana ni un poquito. Compartir el asiento trasero con Santana seguramente no estaba en la cima de la lista.

l

legó a la oficina. Shelby prácticamente la sacó del coche. Ella la había amenazado de nuevo con tener que compartir una habitación con Santana. Esa amenaza trabajó y consiguió sacarla del coche. la niño de 11 años, se quedó mirándola. estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar hacia atrás. Ella no iba a mirarla. se iría pronto. Le diría a Jackie que se iba. Sería un mandato no una solicitud.

Shelby se sentó con sus hijos fuera de la oficina. Hubo un saludo muy rápido entre Jackie y ellos. Quinn se quedó atrás con los brazos cruzados. simplemente le diría a esta mujer que quería salir. Ella quería ir a casa. Quería dejar a los Corcorans ahora. iría a otro lugar sólo para esperar el momento oportuno para regresar a casa. se iba a casa. Tenía que haber alguna otra casa hogar en Lima que la llevaría. En realidad no tenía la intención de activar la alarma de incendios en el último hogar de grupo. Suspiró, de repente volvió a la realidad. estaba en la oficina de Jackie con Shelby Corcoran. Apenas Jackie se sentó cuando Quinn abrió la boca.

"Quiero salir", ladró. "Esto es una mierda. No puedo vivir aquí."

"Quinn, vamos a calmarnos", dijo Jackie. Quinn notó que Jackie miraba a Shelby.

"No la mires a ella", dijo con un suspiro. "Esto se trata de mí. Me quiero ir a casa. ¿Por qué no simplemente puede recogerme mi mamá?"

"Quinn, ¿cuántas veces te lo he explicado?" Jackie le preguntó con un voz de cansancio.

" aparentemente, no es suficiente, ," Quinn se rompió. "Mi madre no ha hecho nada malo."

"Dos días en el Hogar Corcoran y no es posible que puedas pensar en eso", dijo Jackie. "eres una estudiante de honor y -''

"No me llames estúpido, porque si lo entiendo", dijo Q con un suspiro. " no entiendes mi mamá siempre ha sido así. ¿Y qué si ella tiene un par de copas. Puedo cuidarme.. Y ..." Quinn se fue apagando. no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba despotricando. Sin pensar empezó a hablar. Deseaba desesperadamente una vez, que las palabras salieron de su boca "Ahora que Él se ha ido, voy a estar bien."

Jackie respiró hondo y miró a Quinn. Q se dio cuenta de que ella no se veía a Shelby.

"Quinn, eres una niña del estado ahora. tus padres no tienen sus derechos como padres no mas. Todo eso se lo llevaron una vez que, Servicios de Protección Infantil, comenzó nuestra investigación. Sus padres demostraron razones a la policía para creer .. esa noche que estaban dañándote cuando te llevamos al hospital para que te examinaran, estabas muy herida y nos dijiste que era él -.''

"Y lo fue! Pero no mi madre! ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi mamá?" Quinn le preguntó con frustración.

"Q, tu madre tenía un nivel de alcohol por encima del límite. Además de eso ella se dejó caer sucio para medicamentos con receta", dijo Jackie con otro suspiro. " no ha estado en una reunión conmigo, donde no se ha apestando a alcohol. La estamos investigando como madre. su comportamiento, no está bien. " la miró con cuidado. "¿Entiendes? no puedes ir a casa, Q. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte."

"Me siento segura en mi propia casa! Esta mujer me está asfixiando!" Q gritó con frustración. "¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? ¿No puedo ir a vivir con ella?"

Odiaba que le pidiera eso pero era lo único que tenia. Tenía que agotar sus opciones.

"Es difícil de encontrar, Q. Todavía la estamos buscando." vio que Quinn frunció el ceño y continúo. "Los abogados están en contacto con ella. está en Nueva York y ..." Jackie se fue apagando.

"la encontraron ¿no?" Q preguntó exhausta.

" te lo puedo decir más tarde cuando sepa algo más, pero creo que es un poco más complicado que eso." suspiró. "Así que Shelby no es tan mala, y qué haz estás haciendo?" Preguntó Jackie.

Ella me lleva a las citas médicas. Me fuerza a tomar las medicinas para mi infección. Inmovilizándome para hacerme su lacayo. Diablos, estoy harta! se dio por vencida. sacudió su cabeza.. "De cuanto estamos hablando aquí, como un mes, con esta señora?"

Jackie la miró e hizo una pausa. Quinn sabía que la pausa era una mala señal. Sin embargo, no parecía importarle, ya que todavía tenía la esperanza inflada en su pecho. necesitaba a alguien para hacer estallar su realidad. no estaba segura de si podía manejarlo.

"Quinn, estamos en el proceso de establecer un plan para el caso de tu madre, para que ella consiga sus derechos de nuevo. Tenemos que hacerlo en mínimo, tres meses de visitas supervisadas, y si demuestra la mejoría nos movemos a las visitas no supervisadas. tu caso es revisado en última instancia, en 6 a 12 meses para ver si tu mamá ha seguido el plan y ha podido establecer una relación contigo. Va a ser un rato. "

Lo había hecho. Quinn se hundió de nuevo en su silla. mínimo seis meses? Q negó con la cabeza. Nunca debió haber salido esa noche. Ella nunca debió haber salido.

"Ahora", Jackie comenzó de nuevo. "Tuve la oportunidad de obtener el resto de tu ropa. Están en esas maletas por ahí." Quinn no las veía. Ella continuó. "He creado tus citas de terapia, que comienzan la próxima semana. Ahora, sabes que tu padre ya no estará de prueba?" Quinn se negó a mirarla. "A partir de las acusaciones que realizaste en el hospital esa noche -''

"Yo no lo acuso! Me hiciste una pregunta y estaba asustada y cansada ... y ... yo sólo ... Quinn no termino. se quedó mirando en silencio sus manos atrapada en una memoria.

_"¿Pensaste que era una broma?" Quinn de 15 años vio como su padre cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. "Respóndeme, Quinn." Nunca gritó. siempre quiso que él gritara más. La furia helada de su voz la horrorizó aún más._

_"No, señor", dijo con la cabeza bien alta. _

_"¿Entonces por qué diablos cree que tu comportamiento en la escuela sería tolerado?" _

_" querías que fuera mejor, señor no es así?," dijo en voz baja mirando a sus pies. _

_"Mírame, Quinn," le ordenó. lo hizo. " qué? ? porque estabas en las animadoras del equipo para la universidad podías hacer cualquier mierda que querías? ¿Crees que estaría orgulloso? tienes que hacer algo mejor que esto. tendrás cuatro años más de escuela secundaria para tener éxito. ¿Creias que ascender en la escala social y llegar a ser perfecta es lo que tenías que hacer, porque eso es lo que hizo Frannie? ¿Crees que arrojar a esa humillante escoria de kike Israel al contenedor de basura con sus lacayos sería suficiente? No, Quinn, mal . Se suponia que no te iban a pillar. Y las personas tienen la intención de estar en su lugar. ¿No es así? "_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, señor"._

_"Y es nuestro trabajo ponerlos ahí", siguió al frente de ella. _

_"Sí, señor"._

_Comenzó a desenroscar su cinturón. "es nuestro trabajo quedar atrapados por los idiotas que piensan que estamos haciéndolo mal .?"_

_"No, señor." Se tragó su miedo y trató de no temblar._

_"Ahora", dijo sacando su cinto. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? Hacerlo por mi o ser castigada?"_

_Ella hizo todo lo posible para no temblar. sabía que si hacía las paces con él, tal vez no usaría ese cinturón durante tanto tiempo. levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Lentamente, se sentó sobre sus rodillas._

"Quinn, Quinn", dijo Jackie suavemente. " no quieres ir por ese camino. Lo que hizo tu padre es un delito grave si estás presionando los cargos o no, el estado tiene un caso en su contra. El abogado se pondrá en contacto pronto. Shelby estará contigo en cada paso del camino. "

"Yo no quiero hacer eso", murmuró.

"Lo sé," dijo Jackie otra vez con voz burlona suave, o al menos así es como Quinn oyó.

"Shelby, ¿podrías decirme cómo va Quinn en tu casa?" Preguntó Jackie.

Quinn miró a la madre, lista para que dijera lo dañada e inútil que era.

Nos estamos ajustando. Hubo una pelea entre ella y Santana anoche. Había cosas tiradas. Se me fue de las manos . Dejaré que Quinn te lo diga en un par de minutos cuando salga, "Shelby miró a la rubia sorprendida. " está castigada por su actitud constante, pero creo que estamos trabajando en ello. fue al médico. tiene una infección. Esta tomando antibióticos. Creo que estaría bien en nuestra casa si ella se permite . Siempre es bienvenida".

Quinn frunció el ceño y miró a Shelby y luego otra vez a Jackie. Shelby asintió y salió de la habitación.

"Quinn, ¿qué te parece?" Jackie preguntó una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada. "Háblame de esta lucha."

"Quiero salir. ¿Dónde está el hogar del grupo más cercano?" Quinn preguntó rápidamente.

"Si quieres salir se puede", dijo Jackie. "Sin embargo, no le has dado la oportunidad a Shelby. Y, honestamente, creo que puedes aprender mucho de los niños y Shelby Corcoran para el caso. Yo no sé lo que sabe, pero su experiencia en Nueva York era un una pregunta difícil ". Quinn miró con el ceño fruncido. La mujer mayor barajeo más papeles sobre su escritorio. "Pero si deseas moverte a otra casa hogar, vas a tener que moverte de distrito, las escuelas de cambioy todo eso ."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" -le preguntó con indignación. negó con la cabeza.

"No, Te diré algo. Tu y yo nos reuniremos de nuevo la próxima semana", le entregó una tarjeta. "llámame si tiene algún problema. Saldrás de esto, Quinn. Sólo tienes que intentarlo."

...

Puck se sentó frente a las chicas fuera de la oficina de Jackie. Rachel vio cómo su hermano hojeó una revista.

"¿Te ..." ella comenzó, pero se fue apagando. "¿Te acuerdas de venir aquí?"

Puck la miró durante un rato. Santana los miró y apartó la mirada de regreso a su propia revista. "No hemos venido aquí", dijo en voz baja. "Estábamos en Nueva York."

"Quiero decir", dijo mientras llamó la atención de Puck mientras miraba un poco más la revista. "Quiero decir ... La oficina. ¿Esto ... No importa."

"Rach, ¿qué vas a decir?" -preguntó cerrando suavemente la revista en una mano y apoyándose ambos antebrazos sobre los muslos.

Ella miró a su hermano. "¿Esto hace que pienses en lo que pasó?"

Santana miró a su hermano y luego miró lentamente a Rachel. "Por supuesto, sí," dijo finalmente. "Pero éramos diferentes."

"¿Cómo?" Rachel preguntó en voz baja. Puck se echó hacia atrás y observó a Santana, a sabiendas de que ella sabía algo. "No creo."

"¿Qué sabes tú, bicho?" -le preguntó con cuidado.

"Basta ya", murmuró.

Rachel se apoyó contra la pared y se miró las manos. Los tres dejaron que el silencio cayera sobre ellos de nuevo. Santana se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero fingía leer el último número de la _Revista People_ . Rachel lo vio y tuvo su oportunidad.

"Vi su espalda, San," dijo en voz baja. "No había nadie allí para protegerla."

Santana la miró. "Rach ..."

"San, ella necesita ayuda ahora mismo", la miró con los ojos grandes. "¿Por qué no lo haces? Cuando yo era ..."

" es diferente," dijo rápidamente. San suspiró.

El hecho era protegerla. no había sido capaz de luchar lo suficientemente duro para ella. Santana apartó la mirada de Rachel cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

" listas para irnos?" Preguntó Shelby. "Quinn ya casi ha terminado."

...

Santana se quedó en silencio cuando todos se fueron al coche y se dirigieron a la oficina familiar del Dra. Jacobs. había estado allí desde que podía recordarlo. no odiaba a la mujer. Tenían una relación extraña y mutua. Sin embargo, ella sabía lo que significaba estar allí con ella, sobre todo antes de su chequeo mensual regular Esto significaba que había perdido el control. El rostro de Rachel se hizo eco en su mente. Ella siempre esperaba mucho de Santana. A pesar de que Santana le defraudado una y otra vez.

_Santana de 8 años veia el ventilador de techo que crujía en círculos. Odiaba el maldito ventilador. se suponia que es verano. Su padre le había prometido ir a Hampton. En cambio, estaban en este agujero de mierda. No estaba segura de lo que era un agujero de mierda, pero había oído decirlo de su padre, acerca de Bronx . estaba segura de que deben estar en el mierda Bronx . miró hacia abajo al lado de la cama. La cama improvisada de Puck estaba en el suelo. Cuando Hiram le había dicho a los tres que estaban compartiendo una habitación y una cama, Noé no había sido feliz.. Su cama estaba vacía. Santana sintió como se le escapó una lágrima de su ojo, porque podía oír el cinturón golpear la piel desnuda de Puck detrás de la puerta cerrada. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había hecho mal. Se volvió hacia su derecha y vio su hermanita dormida. se inclinó y puso sus manos suavemente sobre sus orejas tratando todo lo posible no despertarla._

" _Shhhh ", susurró mientras Rachel comenzó a agitarse. "Acabará pronto."_

_Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron y ella saltó. Ella solía ser una de los niñas más enérgeticas de 2 años en Manhattan. Ahora, ella saltó cuando se despertó._

" _Cierra los ojos ", Santana susurró usando sus manos que acababan de estar en sus pequeñas orejas para ahora tomarla de las mejillas. "Sanny está aquí. Cierra los ojos."_

_Nunca se le ocurrió que los niños de ocho años debían hacerlo, pero era su trabajo. era la hermana mayor. Cuanto más pensaba en ello estaba segura de que Puck estaba siendo golpeado por algo que Santana hizo. casi algo que ella hizo. Pero Noé nunca gritó. Santana estaba segura de que él alimentó más su ira. Mientras ella yacía allí tratando de convencer a Rachel dormir, lo único que oía era el cinturón. nunca la oyó llorar. Era más fuerte que ella. siempre lloraba Se mordió el labio inferior. Había llorado cuando ella había tenido su turno antes de Noé. siempre lloraba._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe. Noé entró tambaleándose en la habitación. Tenía la cara manchada de lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban enojados y decididos._

_"Entra ahí, pedazo de mierda", dijo Hiram empujando al muchacho en la habitación. Vio a las dos chicas en la cama._

_Santana frunció el ceño instintivamente al hombre. Apenas habían estado allí una semana y estaba bastante seguro de que había encontrado una excusa para derrotar a los dos, Santana y Noah, al menos, una vez al día. Sin embargo, ella y Noah se consideraban exitosos porque aparte de cada golpe ocasional, Rachel se había escapado de su ira._

_"¿Qué estás mirando, maldito coño?" escupió._

_Santana frunció el ceño más profundo. no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero sabía que debía sentirse ofendido. Ella apartó la mirada de él y luego de vuelta a Rachel, que se había revuelto en sus brazos al grito del hombre. Santana podía sentir su temblor en los aferró con más fuerza._

_"Te he hecho una pregunta!" -bramó. Él agarró la parte posterior de la camisa de Santana. se estremeció ante las ronchas todavía curándose._

_Rachel dejó escapar un sollozo en sus brazos. _

_"¿Por qué mierda estás gritando " bramó la Corcoran más joven._

_Los ojos de Santana se abrieron en señal de protesta. _

_"No." Su voz sonó apenas como un susurro al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer._

_"Joder, te voy a dar algo para gritar ", gritó mientras tomaba a Rachel por su antebrazo y la agarró de los brazos de Santana. _

_"¡No!" Gritó Santana. " es demasiado pequeña. ¡No!"_

_Incluso vio a su hermano desde el otro lado empujarlo y tratar de ir tras él. "Por favor, ¡No!", Gritó._

_Sostuvo Rachel por su brazo mientras ella sollozaba. "Ella no ha llegad a su turno todavía." Santana lo veia . Él la sacudió. "Ella no es muy pequeña. ¿Eres tú, Rachel? ¿Es demasiado pequeña para una nalgada? Tal vez el cinturón?"_

_Santana saltó del colchón y corrió hacia él. "Por favor, por favor. Haré lo que sea dejala", le suplicó._

" _No, "Noah suspiró con ojos suplicantes. "tómame de nuevo. Pero Por favor, no a ella."_

_Hiram dio una leve sonrisa. "Después de una semana con ustedes chicos, ¿por qué no lo vi antes? Así es como yo quiero que se comporten." Sacudió a Rachel con sus palabras. . le quitó el cinturón y el camisón a la bebé , dejándola desnuda. Arrojó los artículos a Santana. "no va a necesitar esto. No te preocupes. lo haré lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuches."_

_Santana corrió tras él, pero antes de que ella o Noé pudieran llegar a la puerta la cerró de golpe con llave._

_Ay Rachel ", dijo sonriente en el otro lado de la puerta. Santana podía oír la paliza empezar. " no eres una peleadora como tu hermano y su hermana."_

_Santana se deslizó por la puerta, con lágrimas de rabia. Puck la golpeó lo que pareció toda una vida, Santana escuchó lo que fueron los gritos de Rachel…._

Santana abrió la puerta familiar y se sentó. en ese momento, se acordó de que EL dejó de golpearla Él había visto su poder sobre ellos. Santana cerró los ojos en su memoria, lo que provocó gritos de Rachel dando ecos en su cabeza. Ella nunca luchó contra él. apenas y se movía. Lo único que había hecho era llorar.

"Santana? Santana?"

El adolescente negó con la cabeza. No había sido capaz de protegerla

"Santana, donde quieras que estés, vamos de vuelta", dijo la Dra. Jacobs suavemente.

Santana la miró.

"Así que ... Háblame de Quinn", comenzó el Dr. Jacobs.

...

Quinn levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que Shelby estaba en el mostrador de la recepcionista. vio su oportunidad. Se odiaba más que nada. Tenía que afirmar su odio hacia si misma mediante la comparación de su vida a otra persona o, comparando su vida a otra persona.

La pequeña morena estaba sentada junto a ella leyendo su libro . Se dio cuenta de Puck sentado a su lado. sólo tenía que esperar a su oportunidad. Cuando Puck se puso de pie y fue a usar el baño ella tomó su tiro.

"Así que, Rach," comenzó ella. La pequeña morena miró como si ella había llamado a la reina de Francia. "Cuando tu padre murió, se fue a vivir con tu madre?" Ella conoció a otra mirada de asombro. Rachel la miró de nuevo en la más absoluta confusión.

"Um, no estoy seguro de si eres consciente de su total falta de sutileza allí o no, pero ..." Rachel se fue apagando. Ella miró a su madre y luego a Quinn. "Bueno, eso realmente no es así ... Yo ..." Quinn observaba mientras buscaba las palabras. "Mi padrastro nos llevó ... yo no recuerdo todo ... Apenas," ella respiró. "... Algunas ..."

"Así que él fue el que te golpeó?" Quinn preguntó directamente. Divisó a Puck, pero se sintió aliviada cuando se detuvo a hablar con Shelby.

Ella vio como Rachel luchó con su respuesta. Finalmente, ella respondió: "Sí". Salió como un pequeño susurro.

"¿Él golpeó a Santana y a Puck?" -preguntó a toda prisa. Si había tomado un momento ella pudo haber notado a Rachel más silenciosa.

"Quinn," Puck llama desde el otro lado de ella. "¿Puedo hablar contigo por aquí, por favor?"

suspiró, pero siguió bajo la mirada vigilante de Shelby.

Puck la miró con ojos duro

"Si quieres saber sobre nuestro pasado pregúntame. No, no, la interrogues," su voz era tranquila, pero dura. Quinn odiaba eso.

"Oh, vamos," dijo ella. "¿De qué otra manera se supone que voy a encontrar algo?" Ella lo miró. "Además, no es como que ibas a decirme algo."

Él resopló. "Al igual que tu ", dijo con una sonrisa.

Para su sorpresa, Puck no respondió de nuevo. Ella lo miró y él estaba mirando a Rachel.

"¿Qué quieres saber, Quinn?" -le preguntó de mala gana.

"Quiero saber lo que pasó", dijo sencillamente.

Él suspiró y dijo en voz baja, mientras que Shelby se sentó junto a una Rachel silenciosa. "Nuestro padrastro nos llevó durante el verano. Nadie sabía dónde estábamos. Mi madre no podía encontrarnos."

Quinn lo miró. Ella sabía que había algo más en la historia que no estaba diciendo. Lo vio mirar a Rachel. "¿Por qué eres tan protector con ella?"

Puck miró. De pronto se sintió vulnerable y expuesto bajo su mirada.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella con irritación.

"¿Tu papá te golpeó?" de repente, preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba viniendo eso? Él negó con la cabeza ante su falta de respuesta.

Él asintió con la cabeza suave y se miró las manos. "Tú no eres la única, Quinn. entiendo lo difícil que es para ti. Sí, pero no estás sola."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" -preguntó ella.

"Después de todo lo que había sucedido, servicios sociales nos tomó... Ellos tenían que evaluar a mi madre como una madre en forma. no sabía dónde estábamos ... Y después de todo, quería asegurarse de que fuera seguro. 'Estábamos separados. Y tu no estás sola en esto Quinn ".

Ella apartó la mirada de él. No quería saber más. Su honestidad le dolía en el pecho. dio un suspiro. Se sentía como que estaba sola.

...

Santana cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó ella.

"Te metiste en una pelea, ¿no?" -Preguntó el doctor Jacobs.

"Entonces," Santana desafió.

"¿De verdad vamos a jugar a ese juego, Santana?" -preguntó con un dejo de fastidio.

Santana suspiró. Se miró las manos. "Todo lo que ella recuerda es que la salvé. Eso no es lo que pasó."

"Quinn trajo esto? Eso es por lo que luchaste?"

Santana negó con la cabeza. "No, eso es lo que me hizo pensar." Ella suspiró. "Rachel me dijo que no había nadie allí para salvar a Quinn ... Yo no era capaz de salvarla." Santana se negó mirar a la doctora. "... Me enojé con Quinn esa noche porque en su cita con el médico me di cuenta de lo que le había pasado... y ... y eso ... No sé ... algo sucedió ... . Metí la pata . Y no puedo dejar de estar ... enojada. No ... No entiendo de dónde viene esto de ... "

Dra. Jacobs la miró. "Muy bien, Santana. Muy bien. Vamos a centrarnos en eso entonces, ¿ok?


End file.
